


You are the way my heart beats

by Devil_wears_yoga_pants



Series: How Both Our Worlds Collide [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anxious Betty Cooper, Anxious Jughead, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Kevin Keller is a Good Friend, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Toni Topaz, Sex, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Teen Wolf Crossover (brief), Veronica Lodge Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 60,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devil_wears_yoga_pants/pseuds/Devil_wears_yoga_pants
Summary: Veronica eyed Betty cautiously as they stood outside the large apartment building that they would be calling home for the foreseeable future. She reached down and took her hand in hers, smiling bravely even though she felt her heart in her stomach.“Well,” she started, “we should probably go up and get settled, you think?”Betty grinned and nodded. “I’m so glad we’re doing this together” she breathed, bending down to pick up the bag sitting at her feet.“Are you kidding?” Veronica joked “Life without you would have been absolutely criminal”.-//-//-//-//-Or, Betty and Veronica move to a new town after college graduation and meet The Serpents, who are in a band not a gang...
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Jughead Jones & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Kevin Keller & Veronica Lodge, Moose Mason/Joaquin DeSantos (mentioned), Veronica Lodge/Derek Hale (history), Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Series: How Both Our Worlds Collide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660411
Comments: 60
Kudos: 112





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the public *sigh of relief as I finally post*
> 
> I've written privately for as long as I can remember, but finally decided to share my thoughts with the community. Please be kind, but also honest, I can only hope to grow as a writer through honest feedback. 
> 
> I'm going to try my hand at a little smut (future chapters, but I promise to give you fair warning). This story will also reference anxiety as well as a chapter that deals with panic attacks, again, I promise to give fair warning. 
> 
> I will also be referencing quite a few songs in this story (story title is taken from an old Go Radio song), I own nothing but complete love for the music and the show.

Veronica eyed Betty cautiously as they stood outside the large apartment building that they would be calling home for the foreseeable future. She reached down and took her hand in hers, smiling bravely even though she felt her heart in her stomach.

“Well,” she started, “we should probably go up and get settled, you think?”

Betty grinned and nodded. “I’m so glad we’re doing this together” she breathed, bending down to pick up the bag sitting at her feet.

“Are you kidding?” Veronica joked “Life without you would have been absolutely criminal”.

Betty chuckled, heading up the stairs to the front door turning to look over her shoulder at the last minute “Oh, did you bring your” she started as the door swung open, knocking her back a few steps before a hand reached out and pulled her back quickly.

“Oh Shit! I’m so sorry, are you ok?” Betty blinked at the man in front of her, nodding her head as the corner of his mouth lifted in a small smile. “Here, let me…” he opened the door and she heard Veronica chuckle quietly behind her. 

“Thank you” she whispered looking inside as a door slammed down the hallway. A tiny girl with vibrant pink hair came jogging towards her, grabbing the man’s arm and pulling him down the stairs with her.

“Come on Casanova, Sweets will kill us if we are late again” she grinned at Veronica as they passed by. 

Betty watched as the two hustled down the street and out of view, “Uh huh” Veronica giggled “I’m not losing you on day one-come on, we have a ton of unpacking to do before you start falling in love”.

Betty playfully rolled her eyes and followed Veronica into the building.

-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea fumbled with the new strings as he fed them through the tuner holes of his guitar. His leg bouncing as he looked up to the clock on the wall for what must have been the tenth time in the last five minutes. Normally restringing his guitar relaxed him, loving the feel of the new strings in his fingers. But of course, his friends were late, and he was nervous enough as it was without them adding to his stress. His eyes scanned over to the bags of his stuff he had drug with him earlier that afternoon and he sighed. He and Josie had broken up again and something was telling him that it was probably for good that time. “ _I just need to focus on me for a while, you know”_ she had said to him that morning. But he didn’t know. She had been focusing on her for the entire year they had been dating, off and on, and he couldn’t figure out what was so different about this time.

His eyebrows pinched together unconsciously as he returned to restringing his guitar, checking the clock once more to see it had only moved a fraction of a centimeter. Figures.

He heard them laughing before they opened the door, his shoulders tensing a bit as he turned a little in his seat. Toni came through first, her smile faltering when she caught sight of his bags.

“Oh man” Jughead sighed quietly as he came through next, pulling his sticks from his back pocket and spinning one idly, a nervous habit he’d been doing since high school.

“Oh Peanut” Toni sighed at the same time, “what happened this time?” she moved further into the room sitting down on the stool set up across from him.

“Same thing that always happens I guess” he mumbled, turning the last string into place.

“Want to crash with us for a while?” Jughead spoke up from the drum set he was sitting at. Sweet Pea nodded, a small “Thanks” falling from his lips as he stood up and pulled the strap of his guitar over his head.

“Who’s the best manager in the world?” Toni playfully rolled her eyes as she swiveled in her chair to see their manager Fangs come busting into the room.

“I think we need to have a talk about humility again” Jughead dryly joked earning a small chuckle from Sweet Pea.

“No need weirdo” Fangs mocked, tossing a flyer his way and then handing one to Toni and Sweet Pea. “I have scored you guys a spot at the Wyrm this weekend and if you can manage to pull it off, they will negotiate a permanent spot for you in their lineup” he said, dramatically taking a bow before falling back onto the couch.

“What’s the catch? I’ve been trying to convince him to let us play there forever” Sweet Pea asked, scanning over the flyer in his hands.

“I promised him you’d debut your new song on Friday” he said nonchalantly, dodging the drumstick that Jughead flung at him from across the room.

“Come on!” Toni whined crumpling up the flyer and tossing it at him.

“We don’t have time” Sweet Pea scowled, tuning his guitar.

“You have more than enough time” he scoffed, sitting up straighter “Look, you guys already have the bones of a few new songs started, pick one and finish it up. Maybe the deadline will give you the push you need” he reasoned.

Sweet Pea, Toni, and Jughead all looked at each other for a minute. Sweet Pea ran his hands over his face and groaned. “Fine” he rolled his neck signaling to the others they were going to be settling in for the night.

“Food, now” Toni demanded, bending down to pick up the drumstick that had been tossed earlier and handed it over to Jughead.

“Seriously, Fangs” Jughead grumbled “So much food. If you get to the point where you think you’ve gotten enough food, get more”. Fangs smiled widely and hurried out of the room.

“Where do you want to start?” Sweat Pea resigned, pulling his guitar off and searching through his things for his notebook.

-//-//-//-//-

“Vee, are you sure about getting a job?” Betty asked from her spot in the bathroom, perched on the sink as she leaned into the mirror to get better lighting as she applied mascara.

“Of course I’m not sure” Veronica answered, sweeping into the room with two cups of coffee, offering Betty hers before she leaned against the door frame. “But I have to prove to myself that I can do this without daddy’s help”.

“Without his help?” Betty arched an eyebrow her way teasingly.

“You know what I mean” Veronica huffed playfully. “Sure, he got us this apartment, but I want him to know that I can take care of myself. Besides, it’s just bartending, how hard can it really be?”

“Do you even know how to mix drinks?” Betty asked, hoping down off of the counter, grabbing her coffee and following Veronica out to her bedroom as she started riffling through her closet.

“A little of this, a little of that?’ she laughed pulling out a plaid pinafore dress and black sweater. “Bartending is mostly just smiling and handing over beers anyway”.

“If you say so” Betty laughed looking at her watch before jumping up. “Shoot, I have to go, I have to be at the station in fifteen” she quickly kissed her friend on the cheek before running out the door.

“Good luck on your first day!” Veronica called after her. Alone in the apartment Veronica felt the fear sweep over her. She closed her eyes and counted to ten, a trick she had learned from her college boyfriend. “ _Just close your eyes and breathe. I’ll be here with you when you open them_ ” he sweetly said to her. And he always was; until he wasn’t, and they slowly drifted apart the few months leading up to graduation. Now here alone in this city she didn’t know, about to go on her first job interview ever, she let herself miss him for the first time since they had broken up. A vision of his messed-up hair after lacrosse practice came flooding through her memory, and she swore she could hear herself giggle as he picked her up from behind and spun her around.

She smiled and wiped the lone tear off her cheek. She did her best to push that memory deep into the back of her mind, preferring the fear to come back instead of that brokenhearted feeling that was bubbling at the surface.

-//-//-//-//

“So, Veronica, this job is pretty simple” the bar manager Kevin stated, looking over her application one more time “we are busiest on Friday nights cause that’s when we bring in the live music, but we could use help on Tuesdays and Wednesdays too to cover the two for one specials we have for the college crowd. Would you be free all three days?” he asked with a smile.

“Of course!” she grinned, wringing her hands together in her lap.

Kevin stared at her for a brief moment, looking over her shoulder and nodding in acknowledgment of someone before looking back to her. “Alright, let’s do this. Want to get started tomorrow?”

“That’s it?” She questioned, “I got the job?”

“Just like that” he smiled, “Look, I have seen countless girls wander through here today, but none of them offered even half the effort you did. I have a feeling about you, bunny; I think you’re going to work out great”.

“That’s such a relief!” Veronica grinned, “Yes, I can start tomorrow no problem”. Take that fear, she thought, I’m Veronica Lodge and I can do anything.

-//-//-//-//-

Betty quickly shuffled along, trying desperately to keep up with the woman in front of her, taking notes of everything she was saying over her shoulder.

“You’ll need to be here every morning by 8:45 so that I can give you the notes from the morning meeting. I run a tight ship here Elizabeth, and I expect my employees to rise to my standards, do you understand me?”

“Yes Mrs. Peabody” Betty nodded, writing down 8:30 on her notebook and circling and underlining it multiple times.

“You’ll sit at this desk here next to Dilton, the paper’s photographer; I don’t like office romances, so please try and keep it professional”. Betty blushed as she looked down at Dilton sitting at his desk, he shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

“Nice to meet you Betty” he said flatly, and Betty smiled in response.

“I’ve emailed you a copy of the story I’m working on for the next edition, please fact check the sections I have highlighted and send it back to me before you leave today. Any questions?” she asked but didn’t stop moving as she walked towards her office. Betty called a quick “No” to her retreating figure as she sunk down in her chair and let out the breath she had been holding since she arrived in the office that morning.

“She’s actually met my fiancé more times than I can count” he deadpanned “I’m almost convinced she wouldn’t be able to pick me out of a lineup if she had to”. Betty giggled and relaxed a little more. At least he seemed friendly.

“Have you been with the paper long?” Betty asked, arranging the papers she had been carrying and turning on her laptop to get started.

“Only about a year” he answered, reaching into his desk drawer to pullout his headphones before plugging them into his computer. “I’m not normally like this, but I have a real tight deadline today, so I need to focus. Will you be ok if I put these on?”

“Oh, yeah, of course. I’m actually” but she drifted off as he put the headphones on and turned back around towards his monitor. She sighed and pulled out her phone, typing a quick congratulations to Veronica’s announcement of getting the job and opened her email.

Betty let herself smile as she took it all in. Sure, Mrs. Peabody was a real piece of work, but she was working at a paper just like she had always dreamed. Her dad would be proud of her and her heart ached at the thought. “ _It’s time to say goodbye, Elizabeth_ ” her mom had whispered that rainy day in March as they sat in his hospital room. He had gone in for a routine surgery in December and never left the hospital after that. Her dad had been her anchor when she was little, encouraging her to follow every silly little dream she ever had. She looked down at her palms and traced her fingers over the fading scars, evidence that she hadn’t always been strong. But she push that memory away; she was in a new city now, one without the ghost of Hal Cooper looming around.

-//-//-//-//-

Jughead counted out the time for the song for what must have been the fiftieth time that day, bringing his sticks down to his kit. There were few things he was effortlessly good at, but this was one of them. His arms seeming to move without much thinking, the beat pouring out of him like a heartbeat. He made eye contact with Toni and smiled as she yawned deeply. She never was a night owl.

They had been eight years old when his dad adopted her, the orphaned daughter of his friend that had died in a tragic car accident. Jughead thought it was annoying at first, having to share his dad’s attention with this annoying girl that was crying all the time. But he was young and couldn’t understand the gravity of the situation. By the time they reached middle school she had become his best friend and the thought of life without her by his side seemed unfathomable.

He caught sight of his phone lighting up on the ground next to his feet, a message from Dilton telling him he needed him to work an assignment tomorrow. He sighed and focused back on his kit, beating out the next verse with even more oomph then before. When he thought of his life as a part-time photographer, he never pictured himself taking orders from someone like him. He had romanticized the notion when he was in college; taking pictures of landscapes that were begging to have their story told, people whose souls were aching to be seen, answering to no one but the trusty old Canon his dad had scored for him at a pawn shop in the city. But instead he found himself capturing the winner of some local contest that seemed to be a regular occurrence; how special can it be to win one of those things if they happened with such regularity?

Sweet Pea seemed more tense then normal, he noted, taking in the stiff posture he held from his place in front of him. Josie did that to him he imagined. In all honesty, Jughead never saw the draw of the girl, she seemed shrill and impatient, exuding an intense energy that always had him on edge. He was glad that the two seem to have parted ways for what Jughead could only hope was the final time. His friend was always so much happier when she wasn’t around, resigning himself to the doting boyfriend every time she wagged her finger his way. Sure, the next few nights he would be an emotional mess, but by the weekend he knew that Sweet Pea would be back to his normal, fun-loving, skirt-chasing best friend.

A flash of blonde hair came to his mind and he stumbled a bit on the beat, quickly correcting himself and shaking his head to knock the vision loose. “ _Thank you_ ” her voice echoing sweetly in his ear. He would have stayed and talked to her, perhaps gotten her number, if Toni hadn’t been hot on his heels to rush them to practice; at least he wanted to believe that lie, knowing full well he more than likely would have chickened out and instead would have stared at her awkwardly.

“Jones,” Sweet Pea turned to look at him as the song ended, “what happened there man, it felt like we lost you for a second”.

“Sorry man, just lost in my thoughts I guess” Jughead mumbled, picking up his phone to reply to Dilton.

“They wouldn’t happen to be pretty little blonde thoughts, would they?” Toni teased, grinning at her friend as he shot her the middle finger.

“Blonde?” Sweet Pea questioned, cocking his head to the side as he waited for Jughead to elaborate.

“Toni’s just being stupid” he shook his head and spun his sticks in his hand.

“If you say so” Sweet Pea shrugged, picking up on his friend’s reluctance to talk about it. “Let’s take the song from the top?” Jughead nodded and counted them out.


	2. You make me forget that I’m not ready for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, it’s you” she breathed, accepting the hand he had outstretched to help her up. “We really need to stop meeting this way” smiling as she dusted off her skirt. 
> 
> “I don’t know” he swallowed, his hand rubbing nervously on the back of his neck “I kind of enjoy bumping into you” she blushed at his attempt at flirting; that’s what this was, right?
> 
> -//-//-//-//-
> 
> Veronica let out a breath, squared her shoulders and walked as confidently as she could to the stage. “Hey handsome” she grinned “we thought you looked a little thirsty”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Julia Michaels...she's amazing and I could listen to her songs on repeat for the rest of my life and probably not get tired of them (chapter title stolen from "Jump").
> 
> Here's chapter one, hope you enjoy. Please leave me a note either way :)

Betty hated the feeling of being rushed, but her boss had sent her an early email letting her know that she needed her to stop by the convention center and grab a quote from the winner of the Best Blueberry Pie, or Cake, maybe Muffin contest? She couldn’t remember, and honestly, it didn’t really matter at this point. She was late, the product of missing her bus stop and now having to run back the 5 blocks that she overshot.

She could finally see the convention center in her sights and reached into her bag to grab her press pass and notebook, digging deep into the bottom chasing after a rouge pen when she felt a hard impact on her shoulder sending her tumbling backwards and landing on her butt in the middle of the sidewalk.

“Shit!” she exclaimed, reaching for her belongings that were now scattered around her when she heard a soft chuckle from above her. Blowing the hair that had fallen in her eye, she looked up agitatedly only to be met with the smiling face of the man she had ran into earlier in the week.

“Oh, it’s you” she breathed, accepting the hand he had outstretched to help her up. “We really need to stop meeting this way” smiling as she dusted off her skirt.

“I don’t know” he swallowed, his hand rubbing nervously on the back of his neck “I kind of enjoy bumping into you” she blushed at his attempt at flirting; that’s what this was, right?

“Betty” she said, holding her hand out to him and noting the camera around his neck.

“Jughead” he replied, shyly ducking his head slightly as he pointed to the crowd of people set up on the front steps of the center “big fan of peach pie I guess?” he questioned.

“I thought this was for blueberry pie?” she hesitated, searching for her phone to confirm she was in the right place.

“Ah, I understand the confusion” he chuckled, “blueberry was yesterday, today it is all about peaches”.

“Seems kind of silly” she smiled as she put her phone away and draped her press pass around her neck “I’m actually here to get a quote for my boss” she raised the badge slightly so he could see it.

“No way” he grinned, raising his own badge, pointing to the matching paper names under their pictures.

“I thought Dilton took the photos” she smiled brightly.

“He does, mostly, he just uses me to fill in when he is busy and can’t make it out to these exciting events” he mused sarcastically. Betty couldn’t control the small giggle that escaped her mouth as bite her lip to get it to stop. She stepped around him and started walking towards the crowd again, feeling slightly nervous.

“Uh, so, been at the paper long?” Jughead asked, catching up and walking along side of her.

“It’s my third day” she replied, “Ronnie and I, the girl I was with at the apartment the other day, just moved to town. This is my first real job since graduation and it’s…” she trailed off trying to think of the right word for it.

“Not what you expected?” he filled in, smirking when she nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I think that there’s a vision you have for your life when you’re in college that kind of gets wrecked when you enter the real world”.

“As long as things like this” she motioned to the scene in front of them “are just temporary, I can handle it. I just thought it would be more fulfilling, you know?”

“I know exactly what you mean” he replied, allowing a comfortable silence to settle over them as he tried to think of what to say next.

Betty smiled at the man at the gate, showing him her badge and then stepping into the area once he motioned them through. The smell of peaches suddenly filled the air around her, so she closed her eyes and breathed it in deeply.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Jughead staring at her and a strange feeling fluttered in the pit of her stomach. He smiled softly, his hands taping out a beat on his thighs that drew her attention to them. His long fingers seeming to move as if they had a mind of their own. The sound of the carnival behind them seemed to fade into a dull echo and she swore she could hear the sound of this fingers as they drummed along. It was fast and a bit erratic, but she found it soothing in an odd way. He was talking now, she was sure she could make out his voice mixed into the background, but it was impossible to make out the words he was saying.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” she asked, shaking herself out of her reverie.

“I just asked if you wanted to find the winner with me, and uh maybe grab a bite, if you want to” he stumbled, his hands coming to a stop as he shoved them in his pockets. She felt silly wishing he wouldn’t have done that.

“Sure” she breathed, the atmosphere suddenly springing back to life and drowning out the thoughts of his hands.

-//-//-//-//-

Veronica tightened the knot on the shirt she was wearing and took a look at herself in the mirror. Kevin had told her that Wednesdays were for the college crowd, so she ran down to campus and picked out a few shirts with the mascot emblazoned across the front. She sighed deeply as the angry bulldog stared back at her. Pulling on a pair of ripped jeans and grabbing for Betty’s Converse she grabbed her keys and headed to the bar.

She was happy that they only lived a few blocks away as it gave her the chance to take in the city. It really was beautiful, with the trees in full fall colors, the air felt crisp as the breeze swept around her. She wondered how Derek would look here, the leaves a beautiful backdrop for his wild dark hair. If she closed her eyes, she could almost picture them driving wildly through the streets, the windows down in his Camaro with her hair whipping around in the wind. She ached for a moment and a feeling of regret tugged at her heart. She knew it wasn’t him that she was missing so much as the feeling that came along with him. But still, in moments like these she still wondered of what could have been if only they would have fought harder. Or fought at all? Their relationship lacked that instinct to fight, instead each just settling for being with each other because the thought of not being together was worse. Who was she if she wasn’t Derek’s girlfriend, or Betty’s best friend, or Hiram Lodge’s daughter?

She opened the door to the bar and stepped inside, the ambiance a complete 180 from the day before. The lights were dimmer now, obviously getting set up for the evening hours, the sound of glasses clinking together from the back broke over the sound of a playlist pouring out of the speakers perched on the edge of the stage in front of her. There was a large bar to the right of the stage and a smaller bar tucked away to the left and just out of sight from the main room. She hoped she would be able to work at the one on the right, wanting to take in the music as much as she could.

Kevin came bounding out from the back with a tray of table signs in his hands waving with his free hand once he saw her standing in the doorway.

“Hey bunny!” he greeted her cheerily “Ready for your first night? Cute shirt by the way” he chattered while placing the signs on each of the tables advertising the nights specials.

“Are you kidding? I was born ready” she joked, pushing the Veronica Lodge confidence to the forefront.

“Yes Queen” he smiled, stopping when he reached the table nearest to her. “So, like I said, it’s going to be pretty simple today. Two for one nights can seem overwhelming, but once you learn that all the frat guys are going to order wells, and all the girls want the bulldog shot, you’ll find your rhythm. I’m going to have you up here at the front bar with me and we’ll go over the different shots we offer, and I’ll show you around, help you get your bearings”

Veronica pushed her shoulders back and smiled in agreement, following Kevin back behind the bar where he showed her where she could stash her stuff. They were halfway through the list of shots when a tall dark-haired man walked out to the stage and began moving stuff around. Veronica tried to pay attention to Kevin, but she was distracted by the man in front of her as he moved smoothly around the stage, his arms flexing under the t-shirt he was wearing as he picked things up and moved them around.

“His name’s Sweet Pea” Kevin grinned nudging her with his shoulder.

“Huh?” Veronica asked, shaking her head and looking back to Kevin.

“That guy you’re eye fucking, his name is Sweet Pea. He’s the singer for the band that is playing on Friday” Kevin said, setting the shots they had made for practice on a tray on top of the bar in front of her.

“I wasn’t” Veronica stammered, dipping her head before giggling. “Okay, maybe I was”.

“Don’t worry about it; if I wasn’t a taken man, I’d be doing the same” he picked the tray up and handed it to her “Here, take this over to him and tell him they are on the house”.

“I can’t do that” Veronica flamed in embarrassment.

“Sure, you can” Kevin pushed her towards the end of the bar and lifted the gate for her to walk under. “I happen to know he likes these shots the best”.

“No, I mean, I’m not really looking for anything right now” Derek’s face flashing in front of her eyes for a brief moment.

“I’m not saying you should propose marriage” Kevin chuckled, “just offer him the shots and flirt a little”

Veronica let out a breath, squared her shoulders and walked as confidently as she could to the stage. “Hey handsome” she grinned “we thought you looked a little thirsty”.

Sweet Pea looked down at her and raised his eyebrows, looking towards the bar to see Kevin grinning back at him. He sighed and knelt down taking one of the shots off the tray and slamming it back. He nodded his head in thanks before standing back up and walking backstage, the sound of a door slamming shut making her shudder.

She walked back to the bar dejectedly, sitting the tray down in front of Kevin before burying her face in her hands. “That was so embarrassing” she moaned peaking at him from behind her fingers.

“Oh bunny! I’m sorry” Kevin reached over the bar and put his hand on her arm “he’s usually way more fun than that.”

“Who’s more fun?” a voice from behind her spoke up, sitting down at a stool next to her before eyeing the shots laid out.

“Sweet Pea just totally blew her off” Kevin said, pushing the shots in front of him “Veronica, this is Fangs, my boyfriend and manager of Sweet Pea’s band. Fangs, this is Veronica”

“Oh doll, don’t worry about it” Fangs smiled, reaching out and putting his hand on her shoulder. “Pea’s been in a sour mood since Monday. Normally he would be all over a girl like you”

Veronica shrugged, remembering to pull the front up before they saw any real emotion from her. “His loss, right?” she grinned.

Fangs hung out with them for a little while longer until Kevin told her it was time to open the doors. Within the hour the bar was slammed, with multiple orders coming in from all around her.

“Hey sweet thing, why don’t you get me a jack and coke and your number” a seriously wasted guy asked her about two hours into her shift. She looked and Kevin and shrugged, “How about I get you a water for now and then we can think about the jack and coke once you’ve had the chance to sober up?”

“Way harsh” he pouted, turning on his heels and heading to a table of guys who all looked like carbon copies of each other.

The boys at this bar wouldn’t let up, each on vying to be the one to get her number first. It wouldn’t have been so bad if maybe one of them seemed even remotely sober, but as the night wore on the advances became more and more sloppy until finally the guys were all but grunting at her.

“Is it like this every night?” Veronica raised her lip in disgust as she took a dripping wet ten-dollar beer from a particularly tipsy coed.

“I wish I could say that our clientele gets a little more highbrow, but unfortunately you are looking at the best of the best tonight my dear” he laughed, grabbing a couple bottles from the fridge behind him and handing them to Fangs who was waiting patiently at the end of the bar.

Veronica smiled when Fangs leaned over and gave Kevin a quick peck on the cheek before gathering the two bottles and making his way back behind the bar. She kicked herself for being a little disappointed that he wasn’t sitting out in the bar with Sweet Pea but reigned it in quickly and focused her attention at the inebriated brunette in front of her.

“What can I get for you?” she asked, hoping all hopes that he would just ask for a drink and then return from where he came.

“You can get me one of you” he grinned widely. Veronica had to wonder if this type of line was ever successful for him.

“And they say there aren’t any great poets left in the world” she fake swooned to Kevin, turning to the man in front of her and setting a beer in front of him “Trust me, you want this beer much more than you actually want me” she grinned taking his money and pocketing the change to the tip jar once he turned around.

-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea was pacing in the practice room behind the stage, rolling his neck from side to side trying to work out the kink that had settled in since he started sleeping on Jughead’s couch. He was tired and cranky and not in the mood to be messed with by Kevin. He’d seen that girl the second he walked out on that stage, and he knew full well that Kevin noticed it too. He knew that a girl like her wouldn’t even look his way if Kevin hadn’t intervened. 

He groaned, remembering the way her eyes were shining up at him when she offered him those shots. The voice in his head was screaming at him to flirt back, ask her exactly what she was offering him other than that tray of shots, but for some reason all he could think about was that time last winter when Josie had offered him shots to stop a dumb fight they were having. “ _Come on Pea_ ” she had mused “ _let’s get drunk and go to bed_ ”. That was the last time they slept together; both of them finding reasons to avoid it when it came up again.

The truth was he was kind of relieved to be rid of Josie. He remembered why he wanted to be with her when they first got together. She was funny and kind, at least to him, and the way she sang sent chills through his body. The first night they met he was at a bar and the sound of her voice rang out over the crowd, almost like a beacon pulling him towards her. She giggled when he hit on her, tucking herself into his arm as they left the bar and went back to her place. That’s all it took really, and he was hooked.

Fangs came in through the door and smirked at him. “You’re an idiot Pea” he chuckled sitting down on the couch and closing his eyes.

“Tell me something I don’t know” Sweet Pea sighed, moving his feet and sitting down beside him.

“Veronica is amazing” he stated, raising his eyebrows and looking towards his friend.

“Who’s Veronica?” Sweet Pea asked already knowing the answer.

“Please, don’t play dumb with me” Fangs deadpanned. “That hot girl out there that offered you shots and probably a whole lot more if you’d been together enough to take it”.

“That was just Kevin messing with me” Sweet Pea shook his head, standing up and starting to pace again.

“You’re an idiot” Fangs emphasized, choosing to change the subject anyway. “The song ready for Friday?”

“Yeah, or at least it’s as ready as it will be” he answered his mind floating back to those beautiful brown eyes.

“Where are Jug and Toni?” Fangs asked after a beat.

“You know Toni, always chasing some girl” Sweet Pea chuckled sitting back down “And, uh, Jug actually met a girl too. Betty, I think he said”

“Both your friends out there getting some action, and yet here you sit with me” Fangs teased.

“Awe Fangs, baby” Sweet Pea teased, reaching out and ruffling his hair, “you know you’ll always be my number one”

“As much as I would love to just run away with you, I regret that my heart belongs to another” Fangs mocked, getting up to grab the water that was sitting a few feet away.

“Look, I’m not saying I’m not interested in her, I’m an idiot not dead” Sweet Pea lightly hit his head against the back of the couch “I guess I just froze. Josie has been the only girl interested in me for so long, I just didn’t think it was real”

“I’m gonna level with you, and I need for you to hear me out” Fangs sat back down next to him “Josie was a bitch and we all hated her”

“Fangs!” Sweet Pea exclaimed.

“Come on man, I know you agree” Fangs looked sympathetically at him “but for some reason you let yourself believe that you were lucky that she wanted you. But that’s not the case man, you are so much better than her and whoever you end up with is going to be so lucky that you chose them”

“You have to say that” Sweet Pea mumbled closing his eyes and sinking lower into the couch.

“No, I don’t” Fangs smiled “Yeah, you’re my best friend, but I don’t have to say anything. But you need to hear this. You need to know how great you are”

“Friday is such a big deal man” he sighed “We’ve been waiting for the chance to do this for so long, and I’m nervous that we’re going to blow it. That I’m going to blow it. Josie has been front and center at every one of our shows and when I started to doubt myself all I had to do was look into the crowd and see her. What am I going to do when I look out on Friday and she’s not there?”

“You find someone else to look at” Fangs said simply.

-//-//-//-//-

Jughead let his fingers drum on his hips as he stood outside of Betty’s apartment door trying to work up the courage to knock. They had spent the morning together at the convention center, him taking pictures and her interviewing participants. She was sweet and smart and funny and as he stood here now getting ready to take her out to dinner, he felt the walls closing in on him.

He’d had girlfriends in the past, sure; and he’d had mindless hookups as well, he was a loner not a monk. But Betty made him nervous just being in her presence. He suddenly remembered the first date he ever had, a sweet if not overly anxious girl named Ethel in high school. She had asked him if he wanted to catch a movie with her over the weekend and he agreed, because she was nice and he enjoyed talking with her in their shared English class, the only other person in there that had actually done the reading because they wanted to.

They caught an early showing of an old black and white film they both loved, and he sat with her at the diner afterwards as she chatted animatedly about the film. She was sweet. But that’s all there was. Years later he ran into her at a local farmers market of all places and she introduced him to her boyfriend Dilton, and that’s how he started helping out at the paper. If he would have thought back in high school that she would be a link in what led him to standing on Betty’s doorstep he would have laughed. Good ol’ Ethel, he thought.

He took a deep breath and then knocked on her door, running his hands through his hair one last time before she opened the door smiling brightly at him.

“Hey Jug!” she beamed swinging her purse over her shoulder, “You ready to go?” she stepped out into the hallway, shutting and locking the door before turning back to him.

“You look amazing” he choked out, swallowing hard and trying to think about what to do next.

“Thanks” she grinned, trying to hide her blush “so, where are we going for dinner?”

“I wasn’t sure exactly what you liked, aside from peach pie” she giggled, and he paused wanting to figure out how to make her do that again. “Uh, but I figured everyone likes pizza, right?”

“I’ve yet to meet someone who doesn’t” she joked walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

“Good” he beamed pressing the down button and waiting for the doors to open. “so, you said you moved here with your friend, right?”

“Veronica, yeah” Betty smiled looking up to the display that showed the elevator stopping at the floor above them.

“She work at the paper too?” he asked.

“No, she just got a job at a bar around the corner, the Wyrm I think she said. Tonight’s her first night” Jughead chuckled and shook his head. “What?” she asked looking up as the doors opened in front of them and stepping inside.

Jughead pressed the ground floor button and smiled. “I, uh, actually know people there. My band, we’re going to play there Friday”

“You’re in a band?” she asked before chuckling “Wait, let me guess, drummer, right?”

“Yeah” he quirked an eyebrow at her.

“Your hands” she explained, “you’re always tapping” he looked down to his hands and noticed his fingers drumming along.

“It’s weird, huh?” he asked as the elevator came to a stop and they walked out towards the door.

“What is?” she asked smiling as he held the door open for her.

“The stars aligning” he quipped, “we ran into each other out here first, and then at the pie contest, and if both of those things wouldn’t have happened, then I’d still probably met you at the Wyrm”.

“But how would we have met at the Wyrm with all of your band groupies all around” she joked, stopping when he put his hand on her arm.

“Oh, I would have noticed you no matter where I met you” he smirked “you’re the kind of girl that stands out in a crowd”.

“I bet you say that to all the girls” Betty breathed, her voice getting stuck in her throat.

“Only you, actually” he said reaching down and linking the tips of his fingers with hers.

“Um, so where is this pizza place?” she stumbled, the fluttering feeling in her stomach returning.

“It’s not far, come on, I thought we’d walk tonight” he adjusted their hands so hers was linked through his arm pulling her in the direction of the pizza joint.

“So, Mr. Rockstar, tell me more about this band?” Betty questioned sweetly, glad to have something to fill the silence.

“It’s just me and my sister Toni, you kind of met her yesterday, and uh my best friend Sweet Pea, he sings and writes most of our songs. Our friend Fangs is our manager, and he’s dating Kevin who is the manager of the Wyrm” he answered, unconsciously pulling her in closer to him as the past a couple on the street.

“Jughead, Sweet Pea, Fangs…pretty interesting names you got there” she quirked her eyebrow in amusement.

“Would you believe me if I said Jughead was a family name?” shrugging when she shook her head. “Actually, we all got the nicknames when we were kids and they just kind of stuck with us” he supplied, not offering any more information.

“So, you’ve known each other for a long time then?” she asked, accepting that was all the information she would get for now.

“I don’t remember a time that I didn’t know them. When Sweet Pea figured out he could get girls in high school by starting the band he kind of roped me and Toni along. Fangs was always busy with wrestling so when we graduated, he decided he would ‘manage’ us, which basically just means he thought he could boss us around”

“Sounds nice, to be so close to them for so long. They sound wonderful” she grinned.

“You say that now but wait until you meet them” he joked.

“Who said anything about meeting your friends?” she joked “I’m just in this for the free pizza, I plan to ditch you for the bathroom when the check comes”.

He laughed. “And that’s where you went wrong, you told me your evil plan too early and now I know. You’re stuck with me now Betts”

“Darn” she smiled, a tiny giggle falling from her lips.

There is was again, he thought. In that moment right there he decided the sound of Betty giggling would be the greatest sound he would ever hear.


	3. I hesitate to say the ocean, can hold a candle to your eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica turned and looked towards the stage, catching Sweet Pea’s eye as he smirked and picked up his guitar. Where did this guy come from, she thought? It must be some sort of illusion, her mind playing tricks on her, but she allowed herself to be swept up in it for the briefest of moments, her eyes breaking away from him at the arrival of Betty sitting down in front of her.
> 
> “You’re flushed, are you ok?” she asked placing her purse in front of her on the bar. Turning to follow Veronica’s stare she turned back around grinning “Ok, never mind. That boy is looking at you like you’re his next meal” Betty giggled.
> 
> “Oh, believe me, that man can eat me all he wants” Veronica smirked, making Betty blush. Kevin came over and Veronica finally broke eye contact with Sweet Pea to make introductions when Fangs came over and sat next to her.
> 
> “Kevin, Fangs, this is my soulmate Betty” she introduced, moving to the well to pour Betty a beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song title from The Band Camino...Once again Spotify, you just get me...
> 
> Anyone else love reading short two to three line poetry...I found this little gem on Pinterest and wrote the entire scene around it. 
> 
> As always...please review and let me know what you think :)

Veronica stood at the stove stirring some pasta as she waited for Betty to get home from work. By the time Veronica had stumbled in after her shift on Wednesday Betty had already been asleep, and she had woken up and left for work before Veronica had made it out of bed the next morning. She didn’t like this opposite schedule, so she had texted her earlier letting her know that she would make dinner so that they could have a little girl time and catch up on the week.

Veronica thought back to the night before; she’d seen Sweet Pea come out to the stage a few times, gathering supplies or rearranging the equipment, no doubt to get ready for Friday. But he never looked up from what he was doing. She couldn’t understand how someone she had never really talked to had such a hold on her attention. She knew that Fangs had told her not to worry about it, but she couldn’t help but feel embarrassed for liking someone who was so obviously uninterested in her.

Derek was so eager to claim her as soon as they met, all but snapping her up within the first five minutes. Her mind wandered back to the night they met at some crowded party her friend Alison had invited her to. She had spotted him almost immediately, standing in the corner with Alison’s boyfriend Isaac, it was as if her eyes couldn’t not look at him. She nervously excused herself to get a drink, having trouble hanging on to the confident façade she normally carried with ease, when she ran into him in the kitchen. _I’d never forgive myself if I let someone else get to you first_ , he grinned at her. He was so bold and confident and his attention stayed tuned to her for the remainder of the night.

She was staring off into space, stirring the pot when Betty came walking into the kitchen.

“Oh my God, Vee!” Betty screeched, yanking the pot that was bubbling over off of the burner. Veronica jumped back and quickly turned the burner off, taking a deep breath as she reached over for a napkin to wipe up the spilled water. “You ok? You were seriously spaced out there” Betty asked, moving the pot over to the sink to drain.

“Betty, do you think I’m pretty?” Veronica asked, ignoring the question her friend had asked.

“Did the water boil into your brain?” Betty joked “Come on Vee, you’re gorgeous”.

Veronica’s brows drew together in concentration as she shook the pasta in the colander and returned it back to the pot, pouring the sauce that had been waiting on top.

“Vee?” Betty asked, wrapping her arms around her friend in a hug from behind.

“It’s stupid really,” she said, leaning her head to the side so it touched Betty’s. “Want to grab plates and tell me about your date last night?” she smiled.

“Ok, but we’re coming back to this” Betty sighed, reaching around her and grabbing some plates from the cabinet. “It was wonderful” she grinned, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth as she served the pasta between the two plates.

“No, no, no, Bettycake” Veronica prodded “I need way more detail than that”.

“I don’t know what to say Vee; he took me to dinner and then we just walked around for a while talking, he showed me around, pointed out some places he thinks I might like” she smiled to herself, recalling a memory of the night before.

“And…” Veronica wiggled her eyebrows “did he kiss you?”

Betty shook her head, “But that’s ok. It was a perfect first date and I’m glad he didn’t try and push it. It gives me something to look forward to”.

“When will you see him again?” she asked, taking a drink from the wine glass sitting next to her.

“He invited me to your bar tomorrow to watch him play actually” Betty grinned as Veronica choked a little on her drink.

“My bar?” Veronica stood, patting her chest “As in, he’s in the band with- “

“Sweet Pea and Toni? Yeah, that’s the one” Betty looked cautiously towards her. “Small world, huh?”

“Yeah, small world” Veronica said, her eyes glued to her pasta.

“Jug told me about last night” Betty started

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Veronica interrupted.

“He came up and had lunch with me today” Betty bit her lip nervously “Vee, you are amazing and if that big dumb oaf doesn’t see that then it’s his loss”.

Veronica chuckled softly. She hated pity and she knew that if she looked up from the dish in front of her, Betty’s big old doe eyes would be staring back at her with more pity than she could handle. Taking a deep breath, she downed the rest of the wine in her glass and steadied herself.

“You know, I realized last night that I don’t have very many bar friendly clothes. What do you say to hitting up some stores with me tonight” she finally looked up and sure enough, there it was; Big Ol’ Pity Eyes Cooper.

“Give me five minutes to change and you’ve got yourself a date” Betty smiled, stalling when she realized what she said, the pity returning for a fraction of a second before Veronica rolled her eyes and started cleaning up the dishes.

Of course it was his loss, she thought sourly, she was Veronica Lodge. Hell, half the bar tried to hit on her last night, and she could have very easily given any one of them her number if she was so inclined. Who was he anyway? Just some big, tall, sexy man, with hair that she could knot her fingers in…yeah, it’s his loss she sighed. This called for some serious game, and if there’s one thing that Veronica Lodge was great at it was showing up on point.

-//-//-//-//-

Jughead sat at his kitchen counter shoveling cereal in his mouth reading over the morning paper. He grinned at the photo he took from the peach pie contest and scanned the article looking for Betty’s name. There under the photo next to his credit was a small sentence “photo by J. Jones, quotes secured by Elizabeth Cooper”.

“Still grinning like an idiot, I see” Toni teased rounding the corner into the room and stopping to grab some coffee.

“I don’t plan to stop either” Jughead mumbled through a mouth of Cap’n Crunch.

“Don’t you think you should pump the breaks a bit? It’s only been a few days and you’re already picking out engagement rings in your mind” Toni took a sip of her coffee and leaned against the counter across from him.

“I’m not that bad” he rolled his eyes, “besides, when you know you know. Betty is perfect for me and I’m not going to chance blowing it with her”.

“But you barely know her, that’s why you think she’s perfect, it’s still so new” Toni tried to reason.

“Look, you can be cynical about it all you want, but there’s just something about her that’s different” he countered.

“Can you two keep it down?” Sweet Pea grumbled from the couch.

“Someone still sulking over there?” Toni chuckled and Jughead nodded in confirmation.

“I’m not sulking, I’m sleeping” he shouted.

“He’s sulking” Jughead repeated.

Sweet Pea sat up and rubbed his hand through his hair. He stood up and walked into the kitchen, stealing the box of cereal from Jughead, sitting down on the stool next to him.

Toni watched him closely for a minute, shaking her head and laughing. “You gonna grow a pair and talk to her tonight?”

“My pair is of no concern to you shorty” Sweet Pea grumbled.

“Fangs said he thinks she’s interested. God only knows why” Jughead stood and put his bowl in the sink.

“Then you should definitely try and talk to her tonight Sweets; that has to take some of the pressure off, right?” Toni pressed.

“Yes Toni, I’m going to try and talk to her tonight. Can you leave it alone please?” Sweet Pea glared at her, munching on some of the dry cereal.

Toni squealed in delight and put her now empty coffee cup in the sink. “I think that this calls for a celebration!”

“Stop making it weird” he sighed.

“So, you don’t want me to treat you two to lunch at the taco shack before the show tonight then?” she shrugged, heading back towards her bedroom.

Sweet Pea and Jughead looked at each other for a beat. “Ok, fine…make it weird” Sweet Pea smiled.

-//-//-//-//-

Veronica turned once more in the mirror, second guessing her choice for the sixth time since she started getting ready for her shift. She had settled on high-waisted faux-leather leggings and a sheer off the shoulder white t-shirt, her black lace bralette peaking tastefully out on the shoulder that was exposed. She wished Betty were here to give her a pep talk. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and counted to ten. She wasn’t sure what she expected to see when she opened her eyes, but she wasn’t ready for the feeling of loneliness that washed over her. Shaking her head, she left the room, gathering the last of her things and heading out of the apartment.

“ _You look great in anything you wear, brown eyes_ ”, Derek’s deep voice filling the silence in the elevator. She grinned, remembering the night she had to borrow a pair of his sweats when she stayed over the first time. He had said it to her without even looking, like he just knew she was going to look fine when he turned around. Maybe that was her problem now; she was so used to Derek’s blind compliments that it was hard for her to not receive even a passing glance from Sweet Pea. He had filled her head with false confidence and now it was biting her in the ass.

She stepped out of the elevator and headed down the street, freezing when she heard someone call her name. Taking a deep breath, she forced a smile to her face and turned around to be met with Fangs jogging up behind her.

“Hey mama! You look amazing” he smiled, giving her a hug and keeping his arm flung around her shoulder as he guided them down the street.

“Thanks, I really needed to hear that right now.” she blushed, tightening her grip on her bag.

“Are you excited for your first live music night?” he asked, squeezing her shoulder and making her laugh.

“I’ve been waiting for this moment all my life” she deadpanned. He laughed, and it felt good to have him there in the moment, responding so positively to her.

“I hear your girl is going to be here tonight; can I be honest that I’m a little nervous to meet her?” he said, lowering his voice at the end like it was a secret.

“Betty?” Veronica chuckled, “Why are you nervous?”

“Jug has always been a bit of a loner” Fangs replied, taking a quick look around, “I hear through the grapevine that he is totally smitten, and I can only imagine what kind of unicorn she must be to bring this out in him”

“I think unicorn is the perfect way to describe her” Veronica beamed proudly “My girl is smart, funny, probably the most kind and caring person you will ever meet, as well as the most beautiful…your friend definitely hit the jackpot”.

“More stunning than you? I’m not sure I buy it” Fangs kissed her cheek and opened the bar door for her. Stepping inside she saw Kevin at the bar with Jughead and Toni.

“You making time with my fella, Lodge?” Kevin joked.

“You caught us, we were going to run away and have a torrid love affair, but thought we’d stop by the bar first so I could work my shift. Wouldn’t want to put you out” Veronica sassed, dropping her bag behind the register.

“Well honey, it’s been a wild ride, but I guess if you’re going to leave me at least I can feel better knowing you traded up” Kevin fake sighed, placing the back of his hand on his head and the other over his heart. Jughead and Toni laughed at their antics, but Fangs reached across the bar and took one of Kevin’s hands in his.

“I only have eyes for you my love” he mused, kissing his knuckles before sitting back in his seat.

“Jug, Toni, this is Veronica, although I’m guessing you both have a pretty good idea of who she is by this point” Kevin smiled, moving back to prepping the bar for the evening.

“I really like your hair” Veronica grinned, leaning on her elbows across from Toni “I’ve always wanted to go pink but have just been too afraid to try it”.

“You should do it” Toni’s eyes sparkled “I do mine myself, I could help you out with it, maybe just dye this strip right here to start you off” she said, wrapping a finger around a chunk in the front and Veronica nodded in agreement.

“Easy Toni” Sweet Pea warned, coming up beside her and sitting down. Veronica straightened a bit eyeing him suspiciously. “You have to watch out for this one, she moves quick and then before you know it, she’s moving in” he teased.

Veronica mockingly gasped, “Well what do you know, you do speak” she smirked as the tips of his ears burned red.

“Oh, I like you” Toni grinned, nearly falling out of her chair as Jughead pulled her closer to him. “Give him space” he whispered to her.

“Sorry about the other day” he leaned in a little “we all have our off nights, right?”

“Speak for yourself” Veronica teased, pushing off of the bar and repositioned herself. “You here for a shot?”

“I thought I was kind of in the middle of my shot, but I will take a drink if your offering” he said, lifting his eyebrows playfully.

“What is it with this bar and the bad pickup lines?” Veronica laughed, reaching down to grab the honey whiskey and lime juice “snakebite, right?”

He nodded, watching her quickly mix it up and offering them up to him, Toni, and Jughead. They each took the shot, Sweet Pea never taking his eyes off of her. She swallowed hard, the weight of his stare beginning to throw her off balance.

“You’re staring” Veronica commented, not looking up as she put the liquor away.

“I figured it’s only fair, you know, since you stared at me all night Wednesday” he countered.

“At least I had the nerve to try and do something about it” Veronica smirked, looking across the bar at him, an amused look on his face.

“I apologized for that” he grinned.

“So” she raised an eyebrow at him, “you’re taking yourself off the bench then, what’s your big move?”

“Oh honey, I’m not sure you could handle my big move” he countered, leaning a little closer over the bar.

“Try me” she challenged, straightening up and taking note of the people coming towards the bar. Sweet Pea blinked before chuckling to himself and relaxing back in his chair.

“Good luck up there tonight” she grinned taking the empty shot glasses, moving down the bar to help a small group of people who just came in. She saw him say something to Kevin out of the corner of her eye, and he stayed behind for a minute after Jughead and Toni had made their way to the stage to start setting up. She could feel her body shaking from the interaction, willing her hands to steady as she finished pouring the last of the drinks and took their money. When she turned to the register Kevin appeared at her side.

“How’d I do?” she let out a long breath, her nerves very obviously on display.

“Oh bunny, you have no idea how perfect you were” he said, turning and placing a napkin at her side “he left this for you; maybe there are a few great poets left after all”.

Veronica looked down at the napkin and her breath caught in her throat as she read it

_Your eyes._

_Your eyes hold everything_

_My soul thirsts for._

Veronica turned and looked towards the stage, catching Sweet Pea’s eye as he smirked and picked up his guitar. Where did this guy come from, she thought? It must be some sort of illusion, her mind playing tricks on her, but she allowed herself to be swept up in it for the briefest of moments. Her eyes breaking away from him at the arrival of Betty sitting down in front of her.

“You’re flushed, are you ok?” she asked placing her purse in front of her on the bar. Turning to follow Veronica’s stare she turned back around grinning “Ok, never mind. That boy is looking at you like you’re his next meal” Betty giggled.

“Oh, believe me, that man can eat me all he wants” Veronica smirked, making Betty blush. Kevin came over and Veronica finally broke eye contact with Sweet Pea to make introductions when Fangs came over and sat next to her.

“Kevin, Fangs, this is my soulmate Betty” she introduced, moving to the well to pour Betty a beer.

“Beer girl, huh?” Kevin grinned as Veronica set it down in front of her.

“After a long week at work, yes; it’s the best way to unwind” Betty tucked her hair behind her ears nervously.

“You look great” Veronica whispered, winking at her friend when she half smiled.

“So, you’re the one who managed to put a perma-smile on our Holden Caulfield?” Kevin mused.

“Jughead?” Betty shook her head, “He’s a big softy”.

“We are talking about the same person, right?” Kevin joked, “about yay high, dark hair, permanent scowl and ‘Damn the Man’ mentality?”

“He’s been nothing but wonderful to me” Betty straightened, taking a sip of her beer and looking over her shoulder to catch a glimpse. He waved at her with his sticks and she smiled and waved back.

“I can’t wait to get to know you more Betty” Fangs said, looking towards the stage “but I need to get back there for their set, I hope you ladies enjoy the show” he leaned over the bar and gave a quick peck to Kevin before moving around the small crowd that had started forming.

“Ok my lovelies” Kevin smiled, “it is going to pick up here in a bit, I want you to cover this end of the bar while they’re playing, I’ll take the far end and then I have Val bartending at the bar around the corner”

“Why this end?” Veronica asked “I covered the far end on Wednesday”

“I’ve been given strict instructions to make sure that you are in Pea’s eyesight during the set tonight, bunny” Kevin winked, handing Veronica a bottle opener and moving down to grab drinks for the people who were starting to gather.

“OK, I feel like I missed out on something” Betty looked at her with questions in her eyes “What happened between you two”. Veronica looked up and watched Sweet Pea as he adjusted levels and tuned his guitar.

“I have no idea” Veronica smiled as Sweet Pea looked up and caught her eye, he winked at her before grabbing the mic and moving it to the center of the stage. Betty looked over as Jughead tapped out a few beats and beamed at him, he nodded in acknowledgement.

“Oh, we are so dead, aren’t we?” Betty breathed as the lights dimmed.

“Yeah we are” Veronica scoffed, steadying herself before starting to make drinks for the crowd that came in through the door.

-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea loved the energy that came with a gig, the sound of people singing along with them always made him feel excited. He took a minute to glance towards the bar, and watched Veronica as she moved back and forth, making drinks and cashing people out. He was nervous to ask Kevin to make sure she was stationed there, but he was trying to take Fang’s advice; although, on second thought Veronica might not have been the best choice. Every time she caught his eye, he felt his heart thud harder in his chest, kind of the opposite of calming he guessed. But whatever it was, he found himself chasing the feeling.

He turned to grab some water in between songs and caught Jughead staring off at the blonde sitting at the bar, Betty he assumed. He chuckled and wondered if he looked as lost for Veronica as Jug did for Betty. Catching Toni’s eyeroll he assumed he must have. Betty looked at Jug like he hung the moon, and Sweet Pea chuckled, wondering what that must have felt like for him. “ _I think you guys should rework your lineup, it feels a little tired”,_ that was the last thing Josie had said to him the last time she watched them play. Maybe she was right, maybe their stuff was getting a little stale? He shook his head and turned to the mic, starting the next song and letting himself get well past the first verse and into the chorus before he chanced another look at Veronica. She was dancing along, smiling and chatting with Kevin and he felt a surge of pride sweep through his veins.

-//-//-//-//-

Jughead watched anxiously as Betty walked towards the bathroom, unable to move from his spot in the doorway of the diner. After the show he was awkwardly chatting with Betty, wanting to keep the night going but not really sure what to do. Toni had finally taken pity on him and suggested the three of them head to the diner down the street to grab some food before calling it a night.

“Hey weirdo, you gonna stand here all night or you want to grab that table over there” she teased from her spot next to him.

Jughead shook his head to clear his mind, a scowl covering his features as he looked down on her “Please don’t embarrass me tonight” he pleaded as he finally started to move, crossing the diner to grab the open table against the far wall.

“Who me?” Toni faked offense, “I’m an angel and you know it” she commented dismissively as she sat across from him.

“I don’t think ‘angel’ has ever been a word used to describe you” he teased, smiling as she held her middle finger up to him.

“Keep it up, I bet blondie would love to hear all the stories I have tucked away about you” she counted, unable to contain the laughter that rolled out of her at the look of horror on his face.

“What stories do you have to tell me?” Betty asked as she appeared at the table, sitting down in the open seat next to Jughead.

Toni raised her eyebrows challengingly at Jughead.

He cleared his throat and smiled, “There are no stories, Toni’s just teasing” he replied as he lightly kicked Toni’s foot under the table.

Betty nodded and looked at the menu in front of her.

“We normally get a giant plate of cheese fries to share when we come here, you want some?” Toni asked as she made eye contact with the waitress who simply smiled in response and put the order in.

“Sounds great” Betty smiled, her eyes drifting to the salt shaker that Jughead was sliding between his hands on the table. 

“Jug says that you’re a writer at the paper” Toni spoke, bringing Betty’s attention away from his hands, “have you always wanted to write?”

Betty nodded. “When I was really young, I wanted to be a mechanic, which completely horrified my mother” she chuckled.

“What a coincidence, huh Jug?” Toni smiled at the waitress as she brought over three waters.

“I work part time as a mechanic with Kevin’s dad” he answered, taking a large drink.

“I used to work on old cars with my dad but after he passed it just didn’t feel as fun, so I started focusing on other things. Writing was always something that I was good at and enjoyed and something that I had in common with my mom, so it felt natural to move that direction” she explained, looking down to see her fingers had curled into her palms unconsciously.

Jughead watched Betty as she stared at her hands, a look of confusion washed over her features as she flexed her fingers. He opened his mouth to say something, but she took in a breath and sat up straight, her hands turning over to rest on her thighs before she looked up and made eye contact with him. She smiled at him, and when he blinked he opened his eyes to find her looking at Toni instead.

-//-///-//-//-

Veronica was wiping off the last of the tables somewhere around 1:00 quietly humming one of the songs that they played that night. She had never been this turned on by live music before, her whole body feeling on edge now that the quiet had settled over the bar. Betty had left about thirty minutes ago with Jughead and Toni, and she couldn’t help but wonder if she was going to spend the night with him.

“Hey bunny, you almost done over there?” Kevin called from the register he was cashing out.

“Yeah” she hollered, moving to the last table and bending over to pick up a rouge cup that had somehow managed to roll under the table.

“Enjoy the show?” she jumped at the voice, banging her head underneath the table. “Oh, shit! Are you ok?” he asked, reaching out and helping to guide her head back out so it wouldn’t hit the table again.

“Well that was embarrassing” she could feel the red burning her cheeks as she looked up and was face to face with Sweet Pea.

“I’ve done worse” he shrugged, still rubbing the spot on the back of her head. “Let’s start that over. Hey Veronica, who I am just now seeing for the first time, did you enjoy the show?”

She chuckled, “I did, thank you for asking” she moved around him and headed back towards the bar to drop the glass in the sink.

“You looked like you were having a good time” he stated nervously as he followed behind her, “Are you guys almost done here?”

“I think so” she said, looking to Kevin as he finished counting out the tips.

“We are done…now” he said, handing Veronica her share, “What are you two crazy kids up to?” he asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he shut off the lights to the stage and the bar, leaving only the main lights on.

“Subtle” Sweet Pea mocked, fidgeting with the chair he was leaning against. “I, uh, actually wanted to see if I could walk you home?” he dipped his head and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

“Oh, moon pie, I appreciate it, but I think Fangs is waiting for me out back” Kevin joked, walking to the door and opening it for Veronica and Sweet Pea to leave.

“I guess you’re stuck with me then” Veronica grinned, stopping to give Kevin a peck on the cheek “I hope you’re not too disappointed”

“Somehow I think I’ll survive” Sweet Pea played along, hugging Kevin as he stepped out to the street.

“Do everything I would do and more” Kevin called behind them before turning around and locking the door.

Veronica wrapped her arms around herself as a small breeze blew through. “So” she started, biting her lip as she tried to maneuver the situation.

“So” he echoed, shrugging off the flannel he had on and draping it over her shoulders. “Thanks” she said, tugging it tighter before continuing on. “I’ve never known anyone in a band before” she turned to look up at him, “it was kind of exciting. And you guys are really good”.

“I’m glad you liked it, it’s always kind of nerve wracking when people hear your stuff for the first time” he grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Is that why you wanted me at the near side of the bar? So you could gage my reaction?” she bit her lip nervously.

“I wanted to be able to see you if I got nervous” he admitted, figuring it was best to just get it out in the open. Veronica grinned and bumped his side with her shoulder.

“You’re pretty smooth when you want to be, you know that?” she looked up disappointedly as they turned the corner and were almost at their apartment building.

“I think my behavior the other night proves that I’m far from being smooth” he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets.

“Oh I don’t know, that napkin trick worked pretty well for you” she grinned as she played with the sleeve of his shirt.

“So you liked it?” he chuckled as she nodded in response, “I’ll keep that in mind for the future.” He paused and allowed the silence to settle between them before continuing, “You guys settling in ok?”.

“Yeah, I like it here. The moon is always so clear” she sighed looking up at the sky, “it is nearly impossible to see the sky in the city”.

“I think I forget about it sometimes” he said “I’ve lived here my whole life, I guess I just take it for granted”

“My dad used to read me that kids book _Goodnight Moon_ when I was little, and I was so obsessed with trying to see it that he printed me a picture of the moon and framed it by my bed, so I could always say goodnight to it” she smiled at the memory, walking up the stairs to the apartment building.

“Let me take you out tomorrow?” he asked, pulling on his flannel to bring her a little closer to him.

“Like on a date?” she teased.

“Yeah, like on a date” he teased back, playfully rolling his eyes as she pretended to think about it. She nodded in agreement, ducking under his arm as he held the door open for her.

She pushed the button for the elevator and was surprised when the doors opened immediately. Stepping inside, she unwrapped herself from the flannel and held it out for him to take, but he just shook his head at her and stepped into the doorway, stopping the doors from closing. She drew in a breath, thought that he might try and kiss her in that moment sending shocks of anticipation through her veins. He smiled, his eyes dancing as he stared at her.

“Goodnight, Veronica” his voice softly cutting through the tension as he backed out of the elevator.

“Goodnight, Sweet Pea” she echoed as the doors shut. She buried her face in the flannel and squealed.


	4. I wonder, if I'm just too much for you, wonder...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I think I should prepare you for what you’re about to walk into” Betty said, reaching over and placing her hand on Veronica’s knee, smiling at her when she looked over at her. “Cheryl can be a bit…” she paused to think about the right word.
> 
> “Overwhelming?” Veronica offered.
> 
> Betty considered it and nodded in agreement. “But, like, in the best way possible. She has probably the biggest heart out of anyone I know, but she guards it pretty tightly”.
> 
> “The first time I met her she called me a five and then compared my vocabulary to that of a baked potato” Veronica laughed.
> 
> “But she’s amazing” Betty laughed, remembering the look on Veronica’s face when she said that to her.
> 
> “I think I’ll be able to handle her just fine” Toni smirked, looking out the window as Veronica turned into the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Betty experiences an increase in her anxiety this chapter that involves a small issue with food. It is pretty mild, but will become an issue in the next few chapters. I wrote most of her anxiety based on my personal experiences, and I hope that I don't cause discomfort for anyone. I tried to be as respectful of other people's trauma as possible. 
> 
> The interactions between Toni and Cheryl are still hard for me. Out of all of the characters, I find Cheryl's the hardest to recreate, so I apologize to any of the Choni fans out there. I promise I'm trying my best to do them justice. 
> 
> Song title is from an old Pussycat Dolls song (Buttons). I took a dance class like the one I talk about in this chapter and they used this song. It was fun and sexy and left you just feeling empowered at the end. 
> 
> Let me know what you think...reading your comments means the world to me :)

Betty rolled over and stretched, willing herself to get up. Wrapping the blanket around her, she softly padded into Veronica’s room, peaking in to make sure she was alone before crossing the floor and crawling into bed with her.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d be alone” she teased when Veronica moaned at the early hour.

“Give me a few more days before you start checking for sleepover friends” she joked, picking up her phone to look at the time and moaning loudly. “Why are you in here at 8:00?”

“You know how my cousin Cheryl has that studio near here? I kind of made plans to take Toni out there with me this morning and see if I can’t make a casual introduction” Betty yawned.

“And this has to do with me why?” Veronica buried her head further into her pillow.

“Vee, you have to come! I promised Toni we’d take her together” Betty whined, sitting up and shaking her friend.

“Can we get brunch after?” Veronica conceded. Betty knew that Veronica would cave easy so long as she used her whining voice.

“How else are we going to gossip about boys?” Betty rolled off of the bed and moved back to her room, “Be ready in 20, Vee!”

Betty stopped by the bathroom to wash her face and pull her hair up. Looking at herself in the mirror she sighed. She turned to the side and placed her hand on her stomach, sucking in until it was a flat as possible. “ _You would be perfect if you could only lose five, maybe ten pounds_ ” her mother’s voice rang in her ears. She turned back to face the mirrors, pulling her cheeks back before closing her eyes and sighing. Her fingers instinctually moving to curl in on her palms but stopped in place when she felt Veronica’s hand on her back.

“You are enough” Veronica whispered. “Will you say that for me?”

“I am enough” Betty sighed taking a deep breath she opened her eyes and looked at Veronica through the mirror “I am enough” she repeated.

“Are you sure you’re up for today?” Veronica asked, taking Betty’s hands in hers and rubbing warmth into them.

Betty nodded, a small smile forming “I’m gonna go change” she said cheerily, wrapping her arms around Veronica for a hug.

“I love you Betty” Veronica stated, tightening her arms around Betty’s waist.

“I love you too” Betty replied, swaying with Veronica for a moment before pulling back and heading to her room.

Betty pulled out some workout clothes and carefully slipped them on, tossing her sleep shirt over the mirror in the corner. No need to tempt herself to look she thought. Her mind wasn’t in a safe place to look right now.

She quickly grabbed her Converse and headed out to the living room to throw them on and wait for Veronica to finish, but as she rounded the corner Veronica was already there, sipping some juice as she held one out for Betty. “Just a few sips before we go, please?” Veronica asked carefully.

Betty nodded and took the glass from her. Veronica smiled and went to the closet to grab their bags “Do you think we need to bring our spare bag for Toni?” Veronica asked pulling it out without waiting for a reply. “When did you tell her we’d pick her up?”

Betty was grateful for Veronica. She knew every one of her demons, saw every second of her darkness, but never ran away. She somehow knew exactly what to say without making her feel self-conscious and would carry on their routine until Betty was able to catch up with reality.

“Now,” Betty smiled, taking one more drink of the juice before heading to the door and taking her bag from Veronica.

They left the apartment and Betty laughed when Veronica stopped at the elevator. “Come one weirdo” she said, pushing her friend towards the stairs as pouted “We need to warm up if we are going to survive Cheryl’s class; its stairs for us this morning”.

“I don’t think anything can warm me up for one of Cheryl’s classes, they are brutal” she complained bouncing down the stairs behind Betty.

Betty chuckled and picked up her pace, slowing a bit as she heard voices on the ground floor. Veronica bumped into Betty at the pace change and giggled. “Sorry” she smiled, “wasn’t paying attention”.

“Tell me again why I hang out with you losers?” she heard Toni laugh.

“Cause no one else would take you in?” Jughead joked causing a ripple of laughter.

“We would have taken you in doll” Veronica joked as they rounded the corner. Sweet Pea was sitting on the bottom steps and stood to turn to look at Veronica as she came down the stairs, stopping on the last one so she was closer to his height.

“You might think twice about that,” he smirked, “feed her once and you’ll be sorry”

“What am I a gremlin?” Toni laughed hugging Betty as she came down and stood between her and Jughead.

“You look nice” Jughead whispered in Betty’s ear, pulling her into his side and kissing her temple. Betty blushed, tucking her head a bit. His words were sweet, but she still felt the sting of her morning screaming in the back of her mind.

“Did Betty prepare you for what you’re about to walk into?” Veronica asked Toni, swatting at Sweet Pea’s hand as he messed with her ponytail.

“I’ve taken a couple dance classes before” Toni shrugged, “I think I’ll keep up ok”.

“Forget everything you think you know” Betty laughed, straightening a little “this is probably going to be the craziest hour of your life”.

“Well that sounds ominous” Jughead shivered, looking over at Sweet Pea “What about you? Are you ready for the best hour of your life?” Sweet Pea just laughed in response.

“What are you guys getting into?” Veronica asked, untucking Sweet Pea’s collar that was folded in. He turned his head looking her over before he responded.

“All you can eat pancakes with Kevin and Fangs” he replied softly, his hand reaching out and resting on her hip. Veronica grinned down at him, letting her hand linger on his shoulder.

“Ok you two” Toni groaned, reaching around Sweet Pea and grabbing Veronica’s hand, pulling her down the last stair and towards the door. Veronica giggled and looked back at Sweet Pea over her shoulder as he pushed off the wall he was leaning against and followed them outside.

“They seem to be doing well” Jughead commented, taking Betty’s hand in his as he held the door open for her and followed the group out.

They walked behind the group in silence until they got to Veronica’s car that was parked out back. “You doing ok” he asked softly, his eyes scanning her face in concern.

“I think I’m just tired” she lied. Lying was easier she told herself, it was too soon to go any deeper than that with him.

“Betty, come on, I can’t watch this anymore” Toni whined from the backseat, pointing over at Sweet Pea who was tickling Veronica as she laughed and squirmed to get away from him.

“You guys have a good time a breakfast” Betty grinned, turning her attention back to Jughead, placing a soft kiss on his cheek. “Come on Vee” Betty called opening the passenger door and climbing in.

“See you later, handsome” Veronica purred, getting in and starting the car. They waved as they pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street.

“What?” Veronica chuckled at Betty and Toni, both of whom where smirking at her.

“You seem happy Vee” Betty grinned, looking back at Toni who smiled widely.

“And I’ve never seen Sweets smile this much” Toni agreed.

“Stop it guys” Veronica blushed, “We were just playing around”.

“If you say so” Betty scoffed, leaning back in her seat.

“Stop” Veronica whined, “It’s fun right now, and I don’t want to put that pressure out there”

“Please tell me you’re not just playing with him” Toni spoke up, leaning forward so she was between Betty and Veronica.

“What?” Veronica’s eyebrows pulling together, “Of course not” Toni nodded and sat back in her seat, “Look, I like him a lot, like a lot more than I should at this point, but I wasn’t really looking for anything and don’t know what he’s thinking and so I just need to keep it casual, ok?” Toni nodded, still eyeing her suspiciously.

“I think I should prepare you for what you’re about to walk into” Betty said, reaching over and placing her hand on Veronica’s knee, smiling at her when she looked over at her. “Cheryl can be a bit…” she paused to think about the right word.

“Overwhelming?” Veronica offered.

Betty considered it and nodded in agreement. “But, like, in the best way possible. She has probably the biggest heart out of anyone I know, but she guards it pretty tightly”.

“The first time I met her she called me a five and then compared my vocabulary to that of a baked potato” Veronica laughed.

“But she’s amazing” Betty laughed, remembering the look on Veronica’s face when she said that to her.

“I think I’ll be able to handle her just fine” Toni smirked, looking out the window as Veronica turned into the parking lot.

-//-//-//-//-

Toni followed Betty and Veronica into the studio, the bright reception area conveniently deceiving for the way the workout room looked once they got inside.

“Holy shit” Toni mumbled as Betty and Veronica smirked beside her.

“Still think you can handle this?” Veronica laughed, walking over to the side and putting her bag down.

“Why didn’t’ you guys warn me?” Toni smiled taking in the space in front of her.

It was a typical dance space she figured, exposed brick and overhead lighting, but the lights had been dimmed and there were large red letters in the back of the room spelling out “BOMBSHELL” in lights. There were women all over dressed in black and high heels. She looked to the front and saw a girl with vibrant red hair dancing along with a few other girls, obviously showing them the steps.

“We tried girl” Betty smiled, catching the red head’s eye and waving.

“Cousin” she said, sauntering over to where they had met Veronica on the side of the room. “Ronnie” she winked causing Veronica to giggle “Who’s the new girl?”

“Cheryl, this is Toni” Betty introduced, “Be nice” she warned.

“Moi?” Cheryl feigned innocently “I’m a pussycat you know that”

“What are we doing today?” Veronica asked, Toni’s eyes going wide when she looked down and watched Veronica lacing up knee high boots. Turning her head towards Betty she was shocked when she saw her pull out black high heeled boots from her bag and sit down to put them on.

“I don’t think I dressed right for today” Toni hesitated looking down at her shorts and old band tee that had the arms cut wide off, leaving her midriff exposed, pretty modest in comparison to the rest of the room.

“We gotcha girl” Veronica smiled, pulling out some clothes from her bag and handing them to her.

“I don’t know” Cheryl mused, crossing her hands over her chest and looking Toni up and down “I like the punk look you have going on”

Veronica beamed across at Betty who opened her mouth wide in surprise.

“Remember that time we got suspended in high school for doing that dance at the basketball game?” she asked, not taking her eyes off of Toni.

“Of course I remember Cheryl” Betty said dryly, “My mom tried to pull me from the squad during the middle of the routine”

“Good ol Auntie Alice, always good for a buzz kill” Cheryl smirked, looking down at Veronica. “Wanna teach these mannequins how to be sexy?” Veronica stood, reaching into her bag and pulling out a flannel to tie around her waist.

“That looks awfully familiar” Toni teased.

“This dance is all about being sexy, what better way to feel it than with a little piece of Sweets on me” she winked, walking into the center of the room with Cheryl.

“So, cheerleaders in high school, huh?” Toni smiled watching the two of them running over the steps.

“Yep” Betty grinned, starting to walk away before turning and looking at Toni, “You might want to take notes, this gets moving pretty quick”, and with that she turned back around and met Veronica and Cheryl on the floor.

Toni took out her phone and typed out a quick message to Sweet Pea, about to put it away when she decided to keep it out and take video of what was about to go down. 

-//-//-//-//-

“You are human garbage disposals” Kevin stated disgustedly watching Fangs, Jughead and Sweet Pea shovel their third order of pancakes into their mouths.

“It’s not our fault you eat like a bird” Fangs grinned, reaching for more syrup. Kevin took a piece of bacon off his plate and took a big bite, rolling his eyes as Fangs put an extra-large bite of pancake in his mouth.

“Where are the girls at again?” Kevin asked, wrinkling his nose and putting the rest of the bacon back on his plate.

“They took Toni to some workout class” Jughead mumbled in between bites of his food.

“I need to remind Veronica that I’d rather be hanging with them than sitting here with you three” Kevin sighed pulling out his phone and scrolling through Instagram.

“How’d that go last night?” Fangs asked looking across the table at Sweet Pea.

“Better than I thought it would have” he smiled “I’m gonna take her out tonight and we’ll see how that goes”.

“And Betty?” Fangs asked, turning to Jughead “How’s that going?” Jughead opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Kevin.

“Oh my God” he exclaimed, covering his mouth as he looked at his phone “Veronica is so hot!”

At the mention of her name Sweet Pea reached across the table and grabbed Kevin’s phone, turning and looking at it he dropped it onto his plate with surprise.

“Hey!” Kevin yelled, pulling it off his plate and reaching for napkins to wipe it off.

Fangs took out his phone and went to Instagram to see what he was looking at and choked on his pancakes.

“What’s going on here?” Jughead asked, leaning over to look at Sweet Pea’s phone as he pulled it up as well. There staring back at them was a picture of Veronica one hand in her hair, the other running over her front. “Oh, uh, I” Jughead stammered, “I mean, wow”.

“There’s more, keep scrolling” Fangs chuckled looking across at the two men. Sweet Pea looked up at Fangs, licking his lips unconsciously before looking back down and scrolling to the next picture. Jughead reached across and grabbed the phone and starred at Betty, his Betty, sitting in a chair, her legs open and her hair in her face, her hands on her neck moving up towards her face.

“Toni’s next” Kevin spoke up “You might want to skip over that one” he said looking at Jughead who passed the phone back to Sweet Pea. Quickly scrolling past that one, he saw a video next and paused before he hit play. A short video played of Betty, Veronica and a girl he didn’t recognize dancing.

“She’s wearing my flannel” Sweet Pea breathed, his eyes glued to the screen.

“I thought it looked familiar” Kevin said, playing the video again and dancing along to the video.

“Are you ok Jughead?” Fangs asked, reaching across the table and putting his hand on his arm.

“How do I keep up with that?” Jughead asking shaking his head like the image was still there. “I mean, I knew she was hot, but…” he swallowed and rubbed his hands over his face.

“Pea?” Kevin questioned, raising his eyebrows at him. Sweet Pea scrolled back to the first pictured and stared at her. He clicked the heart icon before adding a comment, sliding his phone back in his pocket he reached across the table and playfully smacked Fangs in the head.

“Stop staring at my girl” he said, going back to his pancakes.

-//-//-//-//-

“and then I told her that I’d love to see more of her, preferably with far less clothes” Cheryl quipped.

Veronica laughed and relaxed in her chair, pulling her legs up to rest on the edge of the table.

“This is so much better than all you can eat pancakes with the boys” Toni giggled, “I’m so glad I met you girls”.

“Tell me about these boys” Cheryl pressed, grabbing her mimosa and taking a sip.

“And please try to remember that I don’t want to hear any of the racy details” Toni cringed.

“Speak for yourself, short stack” Cheryl grinned “I want all the details”. Betty blushed, trying to bury her face in her hands. “Ok, we’ll start with you, tell me about how in love you are”.

“I’ve known him a week Cheryl, I’m not in love with him” Betty groaned, picking at the fruit cup she’d been successfully dodging all brunch.

“Hey Bee, want to share some of this waffle with me?” Veronica jumped in, cutting off a quarter of it and passing it over. Betty smiled and took a small bite, chewing it far longer than it needed.

“Honestly, he’s amazing” Betty broke through the silence, figuring focusing on Jughead would take eating off of Veronica’s mind. “We have so much in common and being with him is exciting and calming at the same time, I don’t know if that makes any sense” Betty shook her head, cutting off another piece of the waffle and eating it.

“So, well on your way to love then cousin?” Cheryl smiled, nodding to Veronica.

“Its. Been. A. Week” she stressed, “Besides, I have no clue how he feels about me so its”

“He is completely and utterly lost for you” Toni chimed in, not looking up from the pancake she was cutting. When the table went silent, she looked up and smiled. “Look, my brother is far from smooth in these matters, and he will most certainly kill me if he finds out I said this to you, but you have nothing to worry about when it comes to liking him too much”. Betty smiled and finished off the rest of the waffle on her plate.

“Your turn” she teased, passing the attention over to Veronica.

“Sweets is…” Veronica trailed off, playing with the hem of his flannel she had put on as they left the dance studio.

“Wait, ‘Sweets’…already on nickname basis with this fella” Cheryl questioned.

“I don’t even know his real name” Veronica frowned, thinking about it for the first time.

“And you won’t either” Toni said, “he’s been Sweet Pea to me since we were in elementary school”.

“Ok, completely saccharine nickname aside, what’s going on there?” Cheryl pushed forward.

“He makes me completely nervous in a way I haven’t felt since…” Veronica trailed off, taking a breath before continuing “I haven’t stopped thinking about him since I first saw him a few days ago and it makes me feel exposed. I mean look at me” she picked up the hem of this flannel and laughed, “and, the napkin-I slept with the napkin last night” Veronica reached forward and pulled it out of her purse, running her fingers over the words before putting it on the table for the girls to read.

Betty gasped, Toni’s hand went to her heart, and Cheryl nodded in appreciation. Veronica picked it back up and grinned at it. “Boys always comment on my body, but I’d never expect him to say something so beautiful to me. I’m sure it’s just a line that he uses with every girl, but…” she stopped, not wanting to continue that thought.

“He doesn’t” Toni spoke softly, “other than his songs, he’s very private about his feelings”.

“You have always liked a musician” Cheryl quipped.

“Oh my God, and when I watched you guys play last night! You know, he made Kevin put me at that part of the bar because he wanted to make sure I was within his eyesight?” she said to Toni, shaking her head, “He just came out of nowhere and I’m already so scared of what he could mean to me”.

“I had no idea he was so smooth” Toni replied, an obvious respect in her voice.

“I’m surprised you didn’t fuck him last night to be honest, I mean, the napkin trick alone would have done it for me” Cheryl scoffed.

“Trust me, I wanted to. But he’s taking me on a date tonight, and I don’t know, he’s just different. Would waiting to get to know him a little bit be such a bad thing?” Veronica asked honestly.

“Oh, don’t forget to wear pants tonight” Toni added, stopping as if it didn’t need any explanation. She looked up and noticed the questioning look on all three girls faces, and she added “You know, his bike?”

“He rides a motorcycle too?” Veronica asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

“Yeah, we all do” Toni shrugged as if it were no big deal.

“There goes waiting” Betty chuckled.

“So, Toni, tell me more about this bike of yours” Cheryl purred, leaning in her chair to run a finger along Toni’s arm.


	5. I could feel a hot one taking me down, for a moment I could feel the force...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m sorry I ruined your date” Betty pulled back to look at Veronica, a look of pure regret polluting her features.
> 
> “Don’t even think one more second about that” she smiled softly, “Pea was worried about you too”.
> 
> Betty relaxed, laying down and putting her head in Veronica’s lap. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through Betty’s hair, attempting to sooth her into calming down. Betty was quiet for so long that Veronica had thought she might have fallen asleep until her soft voice whispered, “Can we call Moose?”.
> 
> “Of course we can sweetie” Veronica soothed, reaching down for Betty’s phone that was laying on the ground beside them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning*  
> I start venturing into sexual situations in this chapter. Also, Betty has a panic attack in this chapter, but I scaled it back quite a bit. Both are pretty mild, but I still want to give you a heads up if they are things that may bother you. 
> 
> Song title is from Manchester Orchestra; although the song is about a dream he had where his wife is killed in a car crash, it is one of those songs that just pulls my attention every time I hear it. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment-let me know what you like, or what you don't :)

Sweet Pea was nervously pacing in the parking lot outside of the apartment building. He had just got back from gassing up his bike and was going over the plan one more time before heading up to get Veronica. He had honestly been on edge since he saw her that morning, walking down the stairs smiling in his direction sent chills through his body. He had looked at Toni’s Instagram photos so many times it would be embarrassing to admit, but he couldn’t help the smile that came to his face when under the fire emoji he posted she had replied with the smiling face with hearts around it. When did he turn into such a softy?

He checked his watch and realized it was probably time, not wanting to get there too early, but also not wanting to keep her waiting. As he rounded the corner to head inside, he was a little thrown off to see her leaning against the railing waiting for him.

“Your kind of spoiling the romance of me picking you up” he joked, stopping when he got in front of her.

“Sorry, Jug and Betty were up there making fun of me and I thought I’d spare you the hassle” she smiled, and he stalled, blinking a few times before he moved up the stairs so he was right in front of her.

“You’re worth the hassle” he said softly.

“You already got me on this date, you don’t have to keep being so smooth” she said toying with the hem of her jacket.

“You said you wanted my big move” he grabbed her hand and led her down the stairs, “this is all part of it, darlin”.

“I lied” Veronica said seriously, “I don’t want the you that’s going to try and impress me, I want the real you, the man behind the moves”

“That might be even scarier” he shook his head and sighed, “I’ll make you a deal, I’ll scale it back for you if you promise to continue keeping me in check; I can be a bit of an asshole sometimes, and I like that you call me on it”

“Deal” Veronica smiled, leaning in closer on his arm. They stopped in front of his bike and he reached for his spare helmet, helping her put it on. “Ok, I’m going to be honest and say that I am actually very nervous to get on this thing” she said, shaking her hands and biting her lip.

“You’ve never been on one?” he asked, tightening his helmet and looking at her softly. He got on after she shook her head “no” and twisted to help her get on behind him. “Ok, put your feet here” he said as he adjusted her legs “and then wrap your arms around me here” he said, guiding her arms so they sat low on his waist. “Now, you need to trust me ok, when I lean you lean with me. And if you get too scared, just pull on my jacket here like this and I’ll pull over ok?”

“Ok, I trust you” Veronica breathed, resting her cheek on his back and scooting as close as possible. She could feel him laugh under her grip and she smiled to herself, holding her breath as he started the engine and then pushed them off.

After a while she felt herself start to relax, the nerves from riding with him being replaced with a feeling so new to her that she didn’t quite know how to describe it. Sweet Pea reached down and took one of her hands in his and brought it up and pressed his lips to the back of it, then just as gently brought it back down to his waist. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow over her face, breathing in the scent that she had been wrapped in since he gave her his flannel the night before.

They turned down a small path and then stopped in front of a small convenience store.

“I’ll be right back, I just need to make sure that everything is ready” he said, hoping off and jogging into the store, returning a minute later. Getting back on he laughed to himself. “I promise this isn’t a line, but I really like the way you look back there”, and she laughed, hugging back into him.

He led them down another narrow path before pulling over and parking his bike next to a giant rock on the side of the road.

“Did you bring me out here to murder me?” she joked, looking around and noticing how completely alone they were. The sun was setting, and it was quiet except for the sound of a few frogs and the hum of the cicadas.

He shook his head and laughed. “So, I know you’re not going to believe me when I tell you this isn’t just a part of my big move” he started, leading her back further into the trees. “I’ve just always wanted to bring someone here, but I’ve never met the right person. And then last night you were telling me about your dad and the moon, and I knew that you were who I have been waiting to bring here”.

He pushed them a little farther and they came to a small clearing, a basket and blanket sitting on the edge of the tree line.

“You brought me out to see the moon?” she whispered, taking in the surroundings she felt her chest swell.

“It’s ok if you think it’s dumb” he started, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck, but she launched herself into his arms, bringing his face down to hers and kissing him.

Kissing Veronica was unlike anything he had prepared himself for. She was soft under his hands, and she tasted sweet, like pineapple. She sighed and pushed in closer, and he instinctually wrapped his arms around her tighter, lifting her up as her legs wrapped loosely around his hips. He figured he could spend every minute for the rest of his life this way and he would die happy. But he had a plan and he wanted to at least attempt to carry it out, so he broke away, leaning down to put her back on the ground.

“I made us a picnic, well, Toni helped cause I have no clue what I’m doing” he admitted.

“Trust me, you know exactly what you’re doing” Veronica breathed, her hands reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ears.

“You give me way too much credit” he said, turning and laying out one of the blankets on the ground and setting the basket on top of it.

“You don’t give yourself enough credit” Veronica countered, joining him on the blanket and watching as he pulled out the food, setting a napkin down in front of her. She smiled, picking it up and turning it over, his handwriting right where she hoped it would be.

_My mind drowns_

_In the possibility_

_Of you_

_And me._

“Thank you” she spoke quietly, “All of this, everything, it’s just so perfect I don’t even know what to say”.

“I meant it earlier, you’re the kind of girl that is worth all of this” he bit into one of the sandwiches he made, nodding for her to do the same.

“How did you get it all out here?” she asked, taking a bite and wiping her hand against her mouth.

“I paid Robby from the convenience store to bring it out” he stated, “he’ll come pick it up after we leave”

“What’s your name, I mean, your real name” he froze after her question, his sandwich halfway to his mouth. “Toni said she doesn’t even know it”

“You’re gonna have to get me real drunk to answer that question” he tried to joke, her eyebrows pinching together in concentration. “You’ll never guess it if that’s what you’re thinking”.

“No, just mentally calculating how much all of those snakebites will cost me” she grinned, finishing off her sandwich.

He relaxed backwards, his legs kicking out in front of him and his palms resting on the ground behind him. She stood, grabbing the second blanket that was on the ground, she moved so she was in between his legs, sitting down and resting her back against his chest, covering their legs with the blanket.

“How did you find this place?” she asked, looking up and watching the stars start to come to life.

“My mom used to bring me and my older brother out here when we were little” the timber of his voice rattling against her back. “She died when I was eleven and I started coming out here whenever I missed her, which was a lot a first, and then it just became the place I came when I needed to find peace”.

“Tell me about her?” she asked, turning her head slightly to catch a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye.

“She used to make these amazing peanut butter cookies on Sunday’s and then pack us up and drive us out here. We’d explore the trees” he raised his hand and directed her to a spot a little off center “there’s a little creek about 100 paces from the edge right there and we would go down and try and jump over it” he chuckled. “And she was always humming, I don’t even know if it was a real song, or just some melody she made up, but I can hear it sometimes in the back of my mind”.

“What about your dad?” she felt him stiffen for a brief moment before he sat up a little and wrapped his arms around her.

“I never knew him” he stated resting his chin on top of her head.

“Pea?” Veronica spoke after they had sat there for a while.

“Yeah?” he answered after she didn’t continue.

“I know that there’s probably a better way to say this and probably a much better time, but I really want to have sex with you” he laughed loudly.

“Me too, honey” he watched as she played with his hands, “but I heard you might also want to wait a little bit. We have all the time in the world to get to that part, I don’t want you to feel like you have to sleep with me before you’re ready”

“You’d be ok with waiting?” he nodded in confirmation behind her. “Where did you come from?” she smiled over her shoulder, sinking further back into him.

The ride back to the apartment was much better for Veronica. She let herself take in the feeling of the bike beneath her and Sweet Pea, strong and steady, as she pushed against his back. As they pulled into the parking lot of the apartment, she felt a wave of desire flood her body and she knew she didn’t want to wait. She had never met anyone like him, and the fact that he was willing to wait for her, after taking her on the most perfect date, cemented her decision in her mind.

He held her hand as they walked into the building, waiting with her for the elevator to arrive.

“Want to come up for a bit?” she asked nervously, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. He nodded, cupping her head in his hands as he leaned down and kissed her.

The elevator ride was quick, Veronica smirking over her shoulder as she stepped out to unlock her front door, leaving it open for him to follow her in.

“Make yourself comfortable” she said, turning on the small lamp beside the couch “Can I get you anything?” she asked, peeling off her jacket and walking into the kitchen.

“Water is fine” he called after her, sitting down on the couch and thumbing through a magazine that was sitting on the coffee table.

Veronica took a moment to steady herself, peeking out to the living room she watched him for a second before grabbing a couple glasses and filling them up with water. As she made her way into the living room Sweet Pea sat back on the couch, his arms spreading out to rest along the back of it. She handed him a cup and sat hers down on the table in front of him, sitting next to him she pulled her legs up and grinned.

She inhaled deeply, “So…” she breathed out, letting one hand come to rest on top of his outstretched arm, her other tracing small patterns on his thigh. He cleared his throat and shifted, angling his body so that it faced hers. “You make me nervous” she admitted quietly, her eyes glued to the spot on his jeans she was currently tracing with her fingers.

“I meant what I said” he placed his glass on the table by hers, then reaching out, his fingers playing in her hair.

“I know, but I want to” she leaned into his hand, turning her head she kissed his palm and then rose up to her knees, leaning into him.

Sweet Pea’s hands moved to her waist then circled around to her back, pulling her in as she moved forward until she was straddling his lap. She rolled her hips forward, her hands running up his chest and across his shoulders ending as she ran her fingers through his hair. A small moan escaped from the back of his throat and she felt him harden beneath her. The overwhelming control and power she felt in that moment rocked through her veins, forcing the nervous energy out of her body as her instincts kicked in.

She kissed him, reaching down to place her hands on his arms, she guided them to explore her body, needing to feel his touch on every inch. Once he took over, she reached down and pulled the hem of her shirt up, pulling back long enough to pull it over her head. Sweet Pea instantly leaned forward, kissing and nipping at the exposed skin as she rocked her hips, grinding down onto him. Snaking her hands under the jacket he had on she pushed it off his shoulders, helping him to free his arms as he tossed it to the side. She yelped in surprise as he pulled her closer and gently laid her backwards on the couch, hovering long enough to pull his t-shirt off before she reached up and pulled him to her by the dog tags hanging from his neck. Veronica rolled her head to the side, allowing him to kiss and suck across her jaw and down her neck, peppering her with kisses and praises of “You’re so beautiful” and “I want you so much”.

She needed more, running her hands down his body and across his stomach, she reached for his belt and unfastened it just reaching for the zipper, when the sound of the door opening then slamming shut broke her out of her mission.

Sweet Pea sat up quickly and looked towards the door, Veronica peered around him to see Betty coming into the apartment, her faced tear stained and her eyes red.

“Oh God Veronica, I’m so sorry!” she cried, turning to quickly move down the hall, shutting the door to her bedroom.

“Betty!” Veronica called, pulling her legs back and standing up, searching for her shirt and handing Sweet Pea his.

He was already standing, trying to gather his stuff before Veronica turned to him “I’m so sorry” she raised her eyebrows apologetically.

“Hey, no don’t worry about it” he placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. “You go take care of her”.

“This really was the most perfect night up to a minute ago” she smiled, trailing him as he moved to the door.

“Tomorrow?” he questioned, opening the door and turning, she nodded a yes and he leaned in, placing a quick kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her mouth, “Goodnight, Veronica” he smiled as he moved down the hall to the elevator.

“Goodnight Sweet Pea” she echoed before shutting her door and taking a deep breath. She blinked a few times and straightened out her appearance, moving down the hall before knocking on Betty’s door.

-//-//-//-//-

Betty sat on the floor in her closet wiping away the tears that continued to fall, his voice echoing in her ear on a continuous loop.

_*flashback*_

_“Betty, you’re so perfect” Jughead sighed next to her._

_“Don’t say that, I hate that word” Betty swallowed the lump in her throat._

_“But I mean look at you, and then look at me, you’re too perfect this just doesn’t make any sense” he rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair._

_“Jug, stop, I don’t get what the problem is” Betty begged, reaching for his hand across the booth they were sharing. The night had started off fine she thought, and then somewhere along the line of the conversation he launched into a tirade about how perfect she was and ever since she’d been struggling with keeping up with the conversation._

_“This, us” he said, motioning wildly between them “it doesn’t make any sense”._

_“But I like you” Betty stammered flinching when he scrunched his face up in disbelief._

_“Sure, you think that now, but someone better will come along; you shouldn’t anchor yourself to the first guy you ran into since moving here” he spit out bitterly._

_“You really think that little of me?” she questioned, her eyes burning from the tears she was holding in. If there’s one thing Alice Cooper drilled into her head, it was how to force an air of composure at any given moment._

_“Come on Betty, we’re on borrowed time here” he slumped defeated into the booth and all she could do was nod. She allowed herself a minute to breathe before slowly standing up from the booth and calmly walking out of the diner._

Betty heard the small knock at her door but didn’t make a move to get it. It slowly cracked open, a hesitant Veronica peaking in, opening the door wide when she caught sight of Betty sitting on the floor.

“Oh honey, what happened?” she asked, crossing the room and sitting down on the floor with her.

“He just kept calling me perfect Vee” Betty cried softly, “and I told him to stop, but he was just getting madder and madder until he told me that I was only with him because he was the first guy I ran into and so I just left” she hiccupped.

“You know he didn’t mean that” Veronica wrapped her arms around Betty and pulled her into her side.

“I’m not perfect Vee” Betty cried harder, burying her face in Veronica’s neck.

“He’s just a stupid boy who doesn’t know how to express himself right” Veronica rocked Betty softly, rubbing one hand up and down her back.

“I’m sorry I ruined your date” Betty pulled back to look at Veronica, a look of pure regret polluting her features.

“Don’t even think one more second about that” she smiled softly, “Pea was worried about you too”.

Betty relaxed, laying down and putting her head in Veronica’s lap. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through Betty’s hair, attempting to sooth her into calming down. Betty was quiet for so long that Veronica had thought she might have fallen asleep until her soft voice whispered, “Can we call Moose?”.

“Of course we can sweetie” Veronica soothed, reaching down for Betty’s phone that was laying on the ground beside them.

-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea picked up the Sunday paper as he rounded the corning from his morning run. Running had always been a good way for him to work out the chaos of his mind when inspiration hit for a new song, or if things had gotten really bad with Josie and he needed to work it out on his own before talking to her about it. Slowing as he neared the apartment he looked down at the paper in his hands. “ _I shouldn’t even pick it up for him_ ” he thought, remembering the night before when he got back from Betty and Veronica’s to find Jughead a drunken mess on the couch. He was rambling nonsense on and on, and all Sweet Pea could make out from it were bits and pieces. “Betty”, “Perfect”, “Loser” and something about butterflies that was completely unintelligible.

He bumped into a large man he had never seen around the building before as he opened the door, saying sorry and backing out to hold the door open for him. He opened the door to their apartment thinking he would run into Jughead still on the couch, but the apartment was eerily quiet. He kicked off his shoes and headed for the bathroom, figuring he could at least get a shower in before calling Veronica to check on how Betty was doing.

He hummed to himself as he entered the bathroom and turned on the faucet, trying to work out the melody that was tumbling in his head all morning. A flash of Veronica’s smiling face flooded his mind, and he smiled, remembering the morning before when he saw her on the stairwell and she looked so natural smiling down at him. Those eyes really are something, he thought, and then he remembered the way she felt last night. The way her thighs had squeezed around him as she sunk into this lap, the way her fingers ran through his hair and scratched along his scalp. He hated touching himself in Jughead and Toni’s bathroom, but he needed the release, reaching down he wrapped his hand securely around himself, slowly stroking a few times before speeding up. He grunted thinking of the salty way her skin tasted, and the way she looked up at him when he laid her back on the couch, pulling on his dog tags to bring him to her. He felt himself release, resting his forehead against the wall and he pumped a few more times before he relaxed, reaching for the soap to clean up.

He stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off, putting on fresh clothes from the bag he kept pushed away in the corner, he opened the door expecting to still be alone, only to find Toni sitting at the counter eating some takeout. He crossed the room grabbing a few fries from her bag and smiling at her as she swatted his hand.

“Hey!” she scolded, taking the bag and moving it farther away from him. “If you’re going to jack off in this apartment, could you at least have the decency to wait until I’m not here?’ she smirked, letting him know she heard him.

“It’s either in there or on the couch, take your pick” he said, reaching into the fridge to grab a soda.

“You’re disgusting” she rolled her eyes and took another bite of her burger. “Who’s that guy with Veronica?”

Sweet Pea stilled, a wave of an emotion he was not proud of rolling through his body. “What guy?” he questioned when he finally trusted his voice to remain natural.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged, “Some giant of a man was getting out of her car when I got back and he headed up stairs. I guess I just assumed”

“Huh” he breathed, remembering the man he ran into on the way into the building before his shower. His instinct was to call her, but he didn’t want to seem needy. On the other hand, if he didn’t call her, she could be up there right now with him uninterrupted. A vision of her sitting on the couch with him the same way he was on the couch with her betrayed all rational thought. This must have been what his mom meant when he was little, and she warned him about his lizard brain. “ _Someday, my little Sweet Pea, you will chase those girls around and you won’t be able to help it, your lizard brain will just take over_ ” she had told him after he got in trouble for pushing little Jenny Jenkins on the playground.

“You’re gonna go up there and pee on her, aren’t you” Toni rolled her eyes, gathering up her trash and washing her hands.

“For your information” he started, grabbing his phone and keys off the counter, “I was going to head up there anyway to check on Betty” he moved to the front door and muttered under his breath, “and pee on Veronica because I’m a cave man and I can’t help myself”.

The elevator was taking too long, so he took the stairs, two at a time to the third floor. How embarrassing, he thought, if only she could see him now acting like a complete tool, she’d never let him see her naked. “Knock normal, knock normal...” he mumbled bracing himself for the horrors he was sure to see when she finally answered the door.

All the edge he had felt since he talked to Toni melted away when she opened the door and smiled brightly at him. “Hey” she stepped forward and pushed up on her toes, bringing herself as close to his face as she could, she kissed his cheek and then moved back into her apartment, holding the door open for him to follow. “You’re gonna ruin the surprise” she grinned over her shoulder as she walked towards the kitchen.

“What surprise?” he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he finally saw the guy from earlier standing in the kitchen, shoes off and completely comfortable leaning against the counter; what a dick, he thought.

“I’m making you cookies” she smiled, holding the plate out for him to take one.

He stared dumbly at the plate, and then back at her, and then over to the comfortable dick-man standing in her kitchen. “You made me cookies?” his mind not recognizing what was happening.

“Don’t get too excited man” Mr. No Shoes-Dick Man said, “cookies are really the only thing she can make without burning the place down”.

“Moose!” Veronica swatted him and Sweet Pea watched the interaction with a million questions swirling in his mind.

“I’m kidding Ronnie” dick-Moose laughed. Veronica rolled her eyes and blushed faintly as she put the plate down.

“Sweet Pea, this is Moose” she grumbled, looking down at the plate of cookies that hadn’t been touched.

“Hey” he said, holding his hand out for Sweet pea to shake. “I’m gonna go lay down with mouse for a bit” he said to Veronica, grabbing a cookie off the plate and winking at her when she slapped his hand. “Nice to meet you, man” he nodded to Sweet Pea before heading back towards the bedroom.

“Sorry” Veronica half smiled looking at Sweet Pea, moving to the oven to remove another batch of cookies as the timer went off.

The smell from the oven hit his nose as soon as she opened it and he looked down to the plate that was sitting on the counter. “You made me peanut butter cookies” he stated, examining the plate.

“I know they’re not gonna taste like your mom’s-“ she said turning towards him only to be cut off by his lips on hers. He cradled her face in his hands, and relaxed when her hands came up and knotted in this fabric of his t-shirt.

“How did I ever live without you?” he breathed when he pulled away. She smiled and pushed off him, grabbing the spatula on the counter and transferring the cookies onto the cooling rack that was waiting for her.

“I was going to text you in a bit to see if you wanted to come hang out up here with us tonight” she said, turning off the oven and wiping the counter off.

“Me too, but Toni got to me first and so I came up as soon as I could” he chuckled. Veronica quirked an eyebrow at him, not understanding the correlation. “She said she saw some big dude driving your car and coming up here, and I’m a little embarrassed to admit that I got a bit jealous”.

Veronica laughed, “Of Moose? You have better chances with him than I do” she laughed again. “He grew up across the street from Betty; their birthdays are three days a part, so they have no idea what life is like without the other one”.

“So, he’s just visiting then?” Sweet Pea asked, grabbing one of the cookies from the cooling rack and biting in in half, his eyes closing as he chewed “these are perfect by the way”.

“I should have seen it coming these last few days” Veronica sighed, scrunching her face in annoyance with herself, “I just thought that the few moments of anxiety would go away, but after last night she had a full blown panic attack; she asked me to call Moose, he’s the only one that can work through them with her”.

“Jughead caused all this?” Sweet Pea asked, anger boiling under the surface.

“No, it’s not his fault” Veronica shook her head, “I mean, yeah, the fight they had last night is what triggered it, but like I said, this has been bubbling just under the surface for a few days”.

“What happened exactly?” he asked, raising his arm as she snuggled into his side.

“I’m not entirely sure” her eyebrows drawing together as she talked, “Moose got her to talk a bit when he got here, but she’s in the middle of the hang over now, so she’ll be in and out of it for the rest of the day”. Sweet Pea rubbed her arm and craned his neck, allowing his cheek to rest on top of her head. “Her mom has put in a lifetime of work giving her a complex about being perfect, this unachievable expectation that she could never live up to; all I know about last night is that Jughead kept calling her perfect over and over. He couldn’t have known it was going to cause this”.

“No, he’ll beat himself up pretty good when he finds out what is going on” Pea mumbled, knowing Jughead to be King of Self-Deprecation among other things.

“You can’t tell him about this” Veronica straightened quickly, “She wouldn’t want him to know how bad it is”.

“He needs to know, Ron” Sweet Pea tried to reason, “if anything, he at least needs to know what caused the problem, the ‘perfect’ thing”.

“Fine, but you can’t tell him about how bad the attack was” Veronica moved across the kitchen and hopped up on the counter facing him.

He crossed the kitchen, pushing her knees apart to stand between them, pulling her in for a hug “I won’t say anything unless he asks”, she hugged him tighter.

“I’m sorry that you have to deal with this, but I’m really glad you’re here with me” she buried her head in his neck.

“Have you ever really set fire to a kitchen?” he asked her, kissing her neck before pulling back to look her in the eyes.

“Once” she smiled, “but I stand by it not being my fault entirely” he quirked an eyebrow at her and she continued, “the pages were stuck together, and I cooked it at the completely wrong temperature!”. He laughed and pecked her lips when she pouted.

“How about we head to the store, pick up a few things, and come back here and I’ll show you how to make a very simple roasted chicken” he reached over and took another cookie, biting into it his eyes rolled back in his head exaggeratedly, “I refuse to believe that the angel that made these can’t be taught to cook”.

“Just when I thought you couldn’t be more amazing you go and say stuff like that” she laughed, wiping a stray crumb from the corner of his mouth. “Let me just leave Moose a note in case they wake up when we’re gone” she jumped down and quickly scribbled a note on the dry erase board they had posted on the refrigerator.

They walked hand in hand to the elevator and rode down in a comfortable silence. When the doors opened on the ground floor, they were met with Jughead, flowers in his hand waiting. Veronica stiffened, looking from his tired face to the flowers in her hand and she shook her head.

“NO!” she exclaimed, pushing him back away from the door.

“Please, I just-“ he stammered, his eyes heavy and full of tears.

“NO!” she yelled, pushing him back again even farther from the door. “NO!” her voice breaking with emotion.

“Jug, man” Sweet Pea reasoned stepping in between Veronica and Jughead, “Not today, ok? You need to stay away for a little bit” he looked at Jughead with sympathy but begging that he understood.

He nodded his head, wiping his eyes and muttered “sorry, I’m just so sorry” as he backed away towards his apartment, the flowers falling from his hand as he slid down the door and buried his head in his hands.

Veronica looked at Sweet Pea and nodded, walking outside to wait for him. Sweet Pea cautiously walked to Jughead and sat down next to him.

“I know you didn’t mean whatever you said yesterday” he said calmly, “but she’s really upset and needs sometime to calm down before you guys talk, ok?”

“I’m an idiot” Jughead cried, “I just couldn’t get out of my head”.

“She’s being taken care of right now” he swallowed, wanting to tell him more but knowing that he couldn’t. “Veronica doesn’t blame you she’s just protecting her friend. We’ll fix this, I’ll help you fix this” Sweet Pea promised, looking over his shoulder to see Veronica looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

Jughead sniffed and nodded his head. “Will you tell her I’m sorry?”

Sweet Pea nodded and stood, helping Jughead to his feet and waited until he went into their apartment before turning and going to meet Veronica.

He took her hand in his when he reached her, wiping the tears away with the pad of his thumb. “Want me to drive for you?” he asked, and she nodded, handing him her keys as they walked to her car. He opened her door and waited for her to get in before moving around the front and getting in, chuckling as he adjusted the seat.

“It’s not my fault you’re a giant” he turned his head to her and saw a small smile playing on her lips.

“You’re lucky you’re so cute” he smirked starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

“You’re lucky I’m so cute” she teased.

“Yeah I am” he boasted, and she laughed.


	6. They don't understand why I can't sleep through the night I've been told that I could take something to fix it Damn, I wish it, I wish it was that simple,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am enough” she said, smiling softly at him and he winked at her.
> 
> “There’s my girl” he held his hand out for her and she grabbed it, pulling herself so she was laying down on her back beside him, their hands joined between them.
> 
> “Thank you for coming” she said, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling, “I know it’s a long drive. I promise I tried to handle it on my own first”.
> 
> “We made a pact, remember” he grinned, turning his head towards her.
> 
> “I can hardly expect you to remain loyal to an 18-year-old pact” she smiled.
> 
> “You watch your mouth Betty Cooper, we spit on it, that makes it contractually binding” at this she laughed for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title from Julia Michaels, the kind of song that helps you remember that you're not alone.
> 
> Let me know what you think :)

Cheryl sauntered into the apartment complex, her mile-high heels clicking confidently on the tile in the hallway. She shook her head, allowing her long red hair to sweep from one side to the other, shimmying her shoulders as she pushed her breasts up and together. To say Cheryl ever struggled from a confidence problem would be an outright lie, the girl was born with a mirror in one hand and her father’s charge card in the other. Her home life, while strained more often than not, functioned on the belief that money could indeed buy love and they had money to spare.

She knocked three times on the door, one hand on her hip as the other slid up the door frame, she had trouble on her mind and today trouble was spelled T-O-N-I. 

“What do you want?” Jughead grumbled as he opened the door and she recoiled in disgust.

“Ew, hobo” she scoffed, looking over his shoulder and straightening her stance, “Where’s Toni?”

“In here babe” she heard Toni call from inside the apartment, pushing past Jughead she moved as quickly as she could while still carrying an air of disinterest.

“Mon petit chou” Cheryl mused, “I’ve come to whisk you away for a night of debauchery and scandal enough to make even the most naughty among us blush”

“How very exciting for you Toni” Jughead scowled, dropping heavily back onto the couch and reaching for the remote.

“Babe, I need to stay with Jug tonight” Toni said quietly, coming to stand in front of Cheryl.

“I don’t need a babysitter” he interrupted, “I’m not going to go up there”.

“Up where Donnie Darko?” Cheryl bit out realizing her plans for the night were blown.

“He and Betty are fighting” Toni explained.

“And again, for the hundredth time, he and Betty aren’t fighting, he and Betty are over” he shouted.

“Veronica won’t let him up there, she almost ripped his head off when he tried” Toni continued, an exasperated look on her face. “There’s some guy I don’t know up there with them too”.

“Let me guess, big beef cake of a man, vacant look on his pretty dumb face” Cheryl rolled her eyes, turning on her heels and heading for the door.

“Old boyfriend?” Jughead asked, trying to avoid sounding desperate for information.

“Don’t worry, he plays for my team” she said, not turning around as she moved through the door and out towards the elevators.

-//-//-//-//-

“How you feeling mouse?” Moose whispered, stroking her back as he laid facing her, Betty’s face snuggled into his chest.

“I’m tired” she muttered, curling further into him.

“Can you tell me what happened?” he asked carefully.

“I’ve been on edge all week, with the move and the new job” she started, tears welling in her eyes. “Every time I started to get ready in the morning, I could hear my mom’s voice, asking if I had eaten bread the day before, or if I really thought wearing my black skirt was a good idea with the way my thighs look in it”

“I love your black skirt” he hummed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

“Me too” she sighed. “I met Jughead on the first day here, and he was just so wonderful and being with him was nice and he quieted the noise for a bit”.

“I don’t know how I feel about you with a boy with such a silly name” he teased, raising his eyebrows at her jokingly.

“He told me I was perfect yesterday, and I started thinking about that time in middle school when my mom made me practice for cheerleading tryouts until I got the routine perfect”

“She finally caved after 10 hours if I remember correctly” he sighed, returning to rubbing her back.

“All I could hear was, “No Elizabeth…not like that Elizabeth…jump on six Elizabeth” and before I knew it, he had had an entire conversation with me that I couldn’t recall” she cried, “but then I heard him telling me that I was too perfect for him and that we were never going to last anyway”.

“Boys are stupid mouse” he mused.

“That’s what Veronica said” Betty sniffed.

“Do you want me to go beat this boy up?” he asked lightly.

“Yes” she chuckled, “No; he’s wonderful really. If I wasn’t so broken”

“You’re not broken” Moose interrupted, “you are enough, will you say that for me?”

“I am enough” she repeated weakly.

“Nope, I need to hear you mean it” he wiped the tears off her face.

“I am enough” she tried to smile, but that only made her cry again.

“We’ll come back to that” he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her tightly against his chest.

-//-//-//-//-

“Ok, and now you just fold the legs under like this” Sweet Pea stood behind Veronica in the kitchen with his arms wrapped around her as he showed her how to prepare the chicken. “Yeah, you got it” he kissed her temple when she smiled.

“That’s it?” she questioned, “It seems so easy”.

“That’s it darlin’” he picked the chicken up and placed it in the roasting pan, “and just throw the veggies in here like this and then let it bake for about an hour”.

“Thank you” she smiled, moving to the sink to wash her hands.

“I’ll show you more things if you want” he offered, trading her places when she was done so he could wash his hands.

“How did you learn to do this stuff?” she asked, drying her hands and then opening the oven door to place the chicken in.

“After my mom died it was just me and my older brother” he started, taking the towel from the counter and drying his hands. “He was sixteen and doing everything he could to take care of me, so I watched a bunch of cooking videos, trying to figure out how to make things so that he didn’t have to worry about that on top of everything else”.

Veronica looked at the dog tags hanging from his neck and a sick feeling washed over her. He nodded, taking a deep breath. “He served two full tours and about a week before he was about to come home from his third, his unit was ambushed and that was that” Sweet Pea reached up and tucked the dog tags into his shirt, rolling his neck he continued on, “If it weren’t for Fangs and his nanna, I would have had to enter foster care in the middle of high school; but luckily, she let me stay with them and then when I was able to move out on my own I did”.

A loud knock on her front door broke her concentration, about to curse Jughead for not listening to her until she heard Cheryl’s voice call out “Come on Veronica, I know the boy wonder is here, let me in”

“Brace yourself honey, you can never go back to the time before you met Cheryl Blossom” Veronica sighed as she opened the door.

“I’m going to forgive you for not telling me something was going on with Betty this time” Cheryl warned, “well hello there hot stuff” Cheryl pushed past Veronica and wandered over to Sweet Pea. “You must be this Sweet Pea I’ve heard so much about,” she teased, looking over her shoulder at Veronica, her pointer finger running down Sweet Pea’s chest.

“Get your hands off him Cheryl” Veronica warned stepping between them and pushing Cheryl back lightly. Sweet Pea smirked, leaning down to whisper in her ear “is it your turn to pee on me?” he joked.

Veronica chuckled, “No need, she knows your mine” she sweetly directed at Cheryl.

“Touchy” Cheryl sighed, “Are Ken and Barbie around here somewhere?”

“Down the hall to the left” Veronica pointed, “Be gentle”. Cheryl rolled her eyes and moved back to the bedroom.

“So, I’m yours huh?” Sweet Pea teased, wrapping his arms around her from behind and Veronica laughed.

-//-//-//-//-

Betty was sitting up on the bed, her legs tucked under her, as Moose was sprawled on his back, his hands behind his head.

“I am enough” she said, smiling softly at him and he winked at her.

“There’s my girl” he held his hand out for her and she grabbed it, pulling herself so she was laying down on her back beside him, their hands joined between them.

“Thank you for coming” she said, her eyes still fixed on the ceiling, “I know it’s a long drive. I promise I tried to handle it on my own first”.

“We made a pact, remember” he grinned, turning his head towards her.

“I can hardly expect you to remain loyal to an 18-year-old pact” she smiled.

“You watch your mouth Betty Cooper, we spit on it, that makes it contractually binding” at this she laughed for the first time.

“Ok Paul Bunyan, times up” Cheryl sauntered into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to Betty. “Who do I need to maim cousin?”

“Are you sure you should be out in the daylight? I thought your kind burst into flames in the sun” Moose deadpanned.

“No one needs to be hurt Cheryl” Betty warned, sitting up and scooting back so she was resting against the headboard.

“Are you ok, really?” her voice softened, reaching out and placing a hand on her knee.

Betty nodded and smiled “I’m better now” she confirmed.

“You should have called” Cheryl smiled gently, “I would have come to help”.

“I need to figure out how to make it through this stuff without everyone rushing to be by my side” Betty shrugged. “I wanted to be strong enough on my own, so I stopped taking my medicine when I moved here, I thought I could figure it out”.

“Oh, my little lamb” Cheryl’s sympathy dripping from her voice.

“See, it’s that kind of stuff, you calling me a lamb, Moose calling me mouse” Betty sighed, “I want to be strong but you guys all see me as so weak”

“You’re not weak” Moose turned on his side and propped his head up under his arm, “You will always be my mouse the same way I am always going to be your Moose”.

Betty smiled, remembering that day on the playground in fifth grade when her gangly neighbor sat down next to her, upset that he had been made fun of for his long arms and legs. “ _They’re just jealous that you’re going to grow up to be big and strong like a moose”_ she had giggled to him, “ _In fact, I’m going to start calling you Moose, that way you never forget the strength that you have_ ”. He smiled brightly at her and countered with “ _Well if I’m going to be big and strong someday, I’m going to start calling you mouse, cause you’re so tiny I’ll be able to carry you around in my pocket_ ”.

“Cousin, I don’t think you are weak” Cheryl straightened, “I’ve seen you stare down things that would have left me crumpled mess on the floor; you are strong, but sometimes you need help”

“I agree with the she-witch” Moose pressed, “you’re stuck with me protecting you for the rest of your life, not because I don’t think you can take care of yourself, but because I love you and want to make sure you’re not trying to shoulder everything on your own”.

“I agree with the ghoul for once. Don’t get used to it” Cheryl shot Moose an annoyed look, “But you have to take your meds Betty”

“I know, I took them this morning and I have them laid out for the rest of the week. Veronica is going to check on me to make sure I’m taking them” Betty dipped her head ashamed in everything that went down over the last days.

“See, you have an army standing behind you, ready to fight anytime those demons of yours start rearing their ugly heads” Moose stood from the bed and stretched his hands over his head.

Betty’s stomach growled loudly, and Moose chuckled, “Welcome back to the land of the living” he joked.

“It smells good out there” Betty closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “did you cook something while I was sleeping?” Moose shook his head and looked towards the door.

“Veronica and her boy toy were in the kitchen cooking when I came in” Cheryl said, standing and pulling her skirt down.

“But I don’t smell anything burning?” Betty challenged, reaching her hands above her head stretching in the same manner Moose had previously.

“Well, I came to snack on my little pink haired princess downstairs, and if she’s not available I have a long night ahead of me trying to hunt down another pretty little plaything” Cheryl stood and dropped a kiss on Betty’s forehead. She flipped Moose off before walking out of the room.

“She’s just such a gem, don’t you think?” Moose sarcastically quipped, reaching down to his bag and grabbing a pair of jeans, sliding them on over the boxers he had been wearing.

“Does Sweet Pea know everything?” Betty asked, going to her closet to grab a hoodie, throwing it over the tank top she had been wearing since last night.

“I don’t think so,” Moose looked to the door that was still ajar and dropped his voice, “Do I need to have a talk with him about Veronica?” Betty looked at him with a question on her face. “You know, tell him if he breaks her heart, I’ll break his face”

“Did you do that with Derek?” Betty asked, not aware that Moose had even thought of this kind of stuff.

“There wasn’t any need with Derek; the crazy relationship you guys all had. I knew if he broke her heart one of the other guys would destroy him for me”. 

-//-//-//-//-

“I should probably get going” Sweet Pea sighed as Veronica placed small kisses down his neck.

“You don’t want to stay for dinner?” she asked, they had moved to the living room after Cheryl left, and she was lazily sitting in his lap in the oversized chair they had next to the couch.

“If I could, I would stay right here with you forever” he smirked, his hand running up her thigh as he nipped at her ear, “Well, maybe not here exactly. There are plenty of things I want to do to you that just work out better in the privacy of a bedroom”.

“I may not be very good in the kitchen, but I am pretty phenomenal in the bedroom” she purred, her hand toying with the hair at the base of his neck.

“I don’t doubt that” he groaned, his hands holding her hips firmly, taking a moment to breathe before pushing her back so they were both standing. “I need to go check on Jug, make sure he isn’t drowning down there”.

Veronica nodded, returning to the kitchen as Sweet Pea gathered his phone and the sweatshirt he had laid on the arm of the chair. Veronica returned with the cookies on a plate that she had covered with foil and handed them to him, accepting a quick kiss from him before she led him out of the apartment.

“Vee, did you order take out?” Betty asked, coming into the room as Veronica shut the front door.

“Nope, Sweets taught me how to make roast chicken today” Veronica stopped at the coffee table to pick up their empty water glasses and followed Betty into the kitchen.

“It smells amazing” Betty sighed, opening the fridge and pulling out a container of juice.

“You feel better?” Veronica pulled down plates from the cabinet above the stove, stopping at a drawer to pull out silverware.

“Much” Betty answered, drinking the juice down in a single swallow.

“Think you’ll go to work tomorrow?” If it were up to Veronica, she would stay home for the whole week and just recover, but she knew Betty better than to suggest that.

“No, Moose is going to stay until Tuesday, so I called-in for tomorrow” Betty hugged Veronica “Thank you”.

“So, tell me where you hid the takeout containers” Moose joked, coming into the kitchen with a big grin on his face.

“I’m offended by your lack of faith in me” Veronica huffed playfully.

“I’m just going to run out really quick, can I borrow your car” Veronica nodded towards her keys hanging on the hook by the door. He kissed both girls on the cheek and then jogged to the door, grabbing the keys and disappeared quickly.

“He’s going to go do something stupid, huh?” Veronica asked, quirking her brow at Betty.

“Probably” Betty shrugged.

“Sweets said this needs to rest for 15 minutes and then it will be ready” Veronica said taking the pan out of the oven. Betty was picking at one of the cookies that Veronica had left out for her.

“What are these for?” Betty asking, popping a small piece in her mouth and chewing.

“I made them for Sweet Pea this morning” Veronica shrugged, “Just a little thank you for taking me out last night” Veronica tried her best not to smile, biting the corner of her lip to reign it in.

“You don’t have to do that you know” Betty grinned, tossing a piece of the cookie at her. Veronica shot a confused look her way. “Pretend you’re not falling for him”, guilt washed over Veronica as she turned her back to Betty, pretending to wash her hands she winced internally.

“I just don’t want you to downplay this because you think I can’t handle you being happy while Jug and I are…well…nothing at the moment I guess” Betty’s eyebrow furrowed for a moment before he face returned to a neutral position.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone before” Veronica admitted shyly, turning back around and leaning against the counter.

“You never told me about your date” Betty pushed, trying to get Veronica to open up.

“He took me to see the moon” a large smile sweeping over her face, “he had a picnic ready for us when we got there, and we just talked and watched the sky”.

“Sounds really romantic” Betty smiled softly.

“Derek never did stuff like that for me” Veronica thought out loud, “I was with him for almost four years, and he never once did anything with so much thought put in it”.

“I like Derek, I do” Betty said, “but he was always so distant with you. He didn’t challenge you or push you at all, I never understood how you guys stayed together for so long”.

“Because it was just easy being with him” Veronica shrugged. “I knew what to expect from him, so I always felt I had the upper hand, like I knew I wasn’t going to get hurt. That sounds bad, and I don’t mean it that way, I really did love him I just…” Veronica paused.

“You just stopped being in love with him” Betty stated simply, and Veronica shook her head. “But you think you could love Sweet Pea?”

“Maybe” Veronica admitted, “and it’s terrifying and exciting, and I swear I’ve had butterflies in my stomach for the last week. I’m so scared about the little that I already feel, because he has the power now and he can totally wreck me. But even though that risk is hanging over my head, I still don’t want to stop”.

Betty’s hands came up to her cheeks and she grinned, “I’m so happy for you, Vee”.

“What about Jughead?” Veronica asked, her eyebrows raising in concern.

Betty took a breath and thought about it. “I want another chance with him, especially now that I’m on my meds again. But he is going to have to take me off this crazy pedestal that he’s put me on”

“Sweet Pea wanted to tell him what happened, but I told him not to. It’s up to you to share as much with him as you want” Veronica half smiled, looking down at her phone that buzzed.

She picked it up and typed out a quick message, her brows coming together.

“Well, it looks like you’ll have a few days to think about how to handle it. They’re heading out of town until Friday” Veronica said disappointedly, turning to grab the chicken and move it to the table. “I swear, the universe doesn’t want me to get laid”.

Betty laughed loudly, following behind her and sitting down at the table.

-//-//-//-//-

“I just need to run in and grab one more thing” Sweet Pea called as he ran back into the apartment building.

When he got back to Jughead and Toni’s apartment they were already packing their bags and told him to hurry up. Jughead had decided that he needed to get away for a few days to clear his head, and so they were heading up to his dad’s cabin upstate. It’s not that Sweet Pea didn’t want to go, they always had a great time at FP’s place, and usually walked away with great songs written by the time they got back. But he knew that he was going to miss Veronica like crazy.

Entering the apartment, he quickly grabbed the cookies he had forgotten on his last trip in and hurried back out, dropping his keys on accident, he picked them up and turned to lock the door.

When he turned around Moose was standing by the door looking at him.

“Hey man” Sweet Pea nodded, his eyes darting out to the van where Jughead was standing outside smoking, a brief moment of panic washing over him.

“Relax” Moose chuckled, “I’m not going to do anything to him”.

“Right” Sweet Pea nervously laughed, “I didn’t think you were”.

“I was actually hoping to run into you” he said, opening the door and letting him walk out first. “I know that it might not be my place, but Veronica seems happier than she’s been in a long time”

Sweet Pea grinned absentmindedly fidgeting with a part of the foil wrapped around the plate. “Yeah, she makes me pretty happy too”.

“I don’t really care about that” Moose scoffed, “Not to be rude or anything, it’s just that I only met you today, so…” he raised his shoulders a bit and shook his head.

“Right” Sweet Pea furrowed his brow, confused about the comment.

“Look, she doesn’t have a lot of people looking out for her anymore” and there it was, Sweet Pea thought, this is the hurt her I hurt you, conversation. Settling his features, he stopped in his tracks so that Moose would continue. “You already seem leagues ahead of Derek, I mean, you would have thought that after four years together” Sweet Pea couldn’t help the flash of jealousy that washed over him, “But that’s not the point. The point is, break her heart, I break your face. We good?” Moose smiled, clapping him on the shoulder and walking around him.

Sweet Pea stood there stunned for a moment before he heard him speak up again, shaking him from his thoughts. “You must be Jughead,” he heard him call, looking over to see the absolute shock on Jughead’s face. “Fix it, Betty deserves better than this” and with that, Moose walked over to Veronica’s car and drove off.

Sweet Pea finally made it to the van and chuckled when Jughead shuttered exaggeratedly.

“Man, I know that could have been a lot worse, but honestly, I almost shit myself when he said my name” he joked, causing Toni to chuckle from the driver seat.


	7. So goodnight moon, and goodnight you, when you're all that I think about...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica’s eyes were closed, the sweat pouring from her face helped mask the tears that fell from the corners of her eyes, echoing off her mat as they fell. She willed her tears to stop before the class ended and she had to face Kevin who was laying on the mat next to hers. It was Friday afternoon and she only had a few hours left to hold on to the dream of her and Sweet Pea, before he came home and she was faced with the truth that maybe it wasn’t her he wanted, but that she was just someone to fill the void until Josie came back into his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used two songs in this chapter, the first Goodnight Moon by Go Radio (which I'll be honest is the song that really inspired this entire story to start) and Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu by The Maine. I wish I could have written my own lyrics to fit with this story, but why do that when there are so many amazing songs out there? Please, I encourage you to go and listen to these songs (look for the acoustic version of Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu-although the album version is great, the acoustic version is pretty amazing). 
> 
> Thank you again for all of the reviews, hits, and kudos! I never imagined when I posted this story that it would have been as well received as it is. It makes me incredibly happy to see such a positive response to this story line and these characters that I love so much.

“Wait, let me get this straight,” Kevin laughed from his spot next to Veronica the next night at dinner. “You really believed that they were just ‘practicing wrestling’ when you walked in on him having sex?” he pointed between Moose and Betty who were sitting across the table from him.

“I was a very naive 15-year-old” Betty chuckled, “besides, he hadn’t come out yet, so I didn’t even think anything about it when he told me”.

“Veronica was actually the first person to figure it out” Moose nudged her foot from his spot across from her at the table.

“Betty was obsessed with us dating when we met in high school” Veronica explained, “and so finally, just to shut her up, we went to a movie together. I don’t even know what it was that he did that made me think he was gay, but I just knew”

“It was probably that very awkward kiss” Moose laughed at the memory.

“Oh God, that kiss!” Veronica chuckled, “I don’t know if I should be offended or not that that is what gave you the push you needed to come out”.

“Vee, you are not a bad kisser” Betty reached over and patted her hand.

“Wait, you two?” Kevin wiggled his eyebrows.

“Hardly” Veronica giggled, “but you saw that dance video that Toni posted? Sometimes the routines would get really spicy and if the mood called for a kiss, who better than my girl Bee here?”

“That dance was hot for sure” Kevin smiled. “Have I talked to you about Halloween yet?” Veronica shook her head, “Ok, well every year we dress up in theme at the bar. We are going throwback style this year; I’m going to wear my singlet from wrestling and Val is going to wear a marching band outfit”.

“I think Cheryl still has access to the cheer uniforms if you want one Vee” Betty offered, nibbling on the last of her fries.

“What will you wear?” she asked Betty, taking a long sip from her drink.

“I have that angel costume from last year, maybe I can get Cheryl to come as the devil with me” Betty chuckled as Moose leaned in and whispered, “but how is that different from her everyday attire?”.

“Fangs is going to wear his wrestling stuff too” Kevin continued, “and Toni, Jug and Pea usually come as some sort of zombies”.

“Sounds fun” Veronica shrugged, looking up as a woman she didn’t recognize approached the table.

“Hey Kev” she grinned, Kevin’s back noticeably going stiff.

“Hey Josie” he smiled tight lipped.

“How’s it been going? I feel like I haven’t seen you in so long” She leaned forward on the table, causing both Kevin and Moose to sit back further in their chairs.

“You know, same old, same old” He muttered.

“I hear Pea is holed away at that sad little cabin, I’ve been hoping that this break up would inspire him to write some new stuff” she smirked, standing up straight and looking down on him.

“I don’t think the breakup is really bothering him that much, honestly” Kevin reached over and placed his hand on top of Veronica’s.

“Then what could he possibly be writing about?” she scoffed, folding her hands across her chest.

“If I had to wager a guess, I’d say her” he nodded his head towards Veronica, who simply smiled uncomfortably back at the girl in front of her.

Josie let out a visible huff, rolling her eyes before looking back at Kevin. “I doubt that. Tell him I’ve been trying to get in contact with him, would you?” she eyed Veronica one more time before marching back to her friends that were waiting by the door.

“Wow” Veronica slowly remarked, “when did they break up?” she asked looking over at Kevin.

“A little over a week ago I think,” he winced “but they hadn’t been in a good place for a while”.

“Huh” she said, biting the corner of her lip as she lost herself in her thoughts, trying to work out the timeline of how everything played out.

“Seriously bunny” Kevin looked at her until she looked back at him, “she is nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not worried” Veronica shook her head, smiling at Kevin until he went back to conversation with Betty and Moose. She casually looked back towards the door and watched Josie with her friends. So that’s his type, she thought, taking inventory of how different they were.

-//-//-//-//

Jughead sat on the porch of his dad’s cabin, watching as Sweet Pea, Fangs and Toni threw a ball around for his dad’s dog. He took a deep breath and inhaled the smell of the fall settling all around them. He loved coming to his dad’s cabin, it represented sanctuary for him, a place free from all the unnecessary drama that he found in the city.

His dad appeared next to him, holding a coffee cup out for Jughead to take. He looked up and smiled, taking the cup and holding it under his nose; the smell of black coffee always reminded him of home.

“You know I love having you kids out here” FP started, sitting down on the porch next to him, “but this visit was a little rushed. Want to talk about it?”

“I met a girl, and I fucked up pretty royally” Jughead sighed, drinking the coffee slowly.

“You wouldn’t be a true Jones man if you didn’t mess up with a gal every now and then” FP chuckled.

“I got in my head and I hurt her pretty bad” he put the cup down between them and rubbed his hands over his face, “I can’t even get close enough to her to apologize, which is probably the best thing cause I don’t even know what I would say if I could see her”.

“If you keep waiting on the right words you’ll be waiting for the rest of your life” FP patted him on the shoulder.

“Waiting on the right words” he hummed, rolling it around in his mind.

“What about our girl?” FP asked, nodding his head to Toni as Fangs ran at her, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and she laughed wildly.

“Toni’s Toni” Jughead grinned, “she’s friends with these new girls, it seems to be helping her come out of her shell a bit”.

“And Pea?” Jughead looked across the lawn and watched him, seemingly way more relaxed than he was just a week ago, wearing the same grin that hadn’t left his face in three days.

“I think he’s falling in love” Jughead grinned, a wave of happiness flowing over him as he watched his friends all so happy.

“I still have your studio space set up out back; you gonna write while you’re here?” he asked, standing and picking up the coffee cup that Jughead had abandoned.

“Probably, Pea was writing the whole way up here and we brought our stuff so” Jughead shrugged, looking up at his dad who just shook his head.

“You haven’t written since she died Jug, maybe you can find those words you’re looking for if you pick the pen up again” FP walked back into the house, the sting of his words tugging at his heart.

-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea took a long drag of the cigarette in his hands, breathing deeply and then blowing it out. Josie always hated him smoking, so he quit for her, only doing it when he came out to see FP. The nicotine burned in the back of his throat, but he loved the pleasurable feeling it brought along with it. Turning to walk back to the house he saw Jughead walking out to the back and decided to follow him; they were here for him after all, and he didn’t want him to try and work through this alone.

“Hey man” he called, jogging to catch up to him before he ducked into the shed FP kept set up for them when they came out.

“Hey” he breathed, stepping inside and shrugging off his jacket, a steno pad clung tightly in his hand.

“What are you up to?” Sweet Pea asked, his eyes flicking down to the notepad, the corner of his mouth rising up in a smile.

“My dad” he shrugged, looking at the kit he had set up in the corner, he moved around to the seat and sat down, reaching down and pulling the picture he had tucked into the side of the snare drum. “She always loved my writing, and when she died, I just couldn’t write again. It just felt like there wasn’t a reason anymore”.

Jughead stared of the picture and felt the tears stinging in the back of his eyes. “ _What did you write for me today my baby boy_ ” his mom would say, as he bashfully handed over whatever story he had finished. “ _My little writer_ ” she would coo when she finished, a sense of pride washing over him that he never felt in any other place in his life. When she went into the hospital he wrote furiously for weeks, trying desperately to write her one final story to beat all stories. When he finally finished it, he put a bow on it and set it out to take to her the next morning, but she passed away that night never having the chance to read it.

“You thinking about writing something now?” Sweet Pea asked, looking over his shoulder at the picture he had in his hands.

“I told my dad about messing up with Betty, and he said something about waiting for the right words, and that’s kind of been rolling around in my head all afternoon. Like it’s begging me to put it down” he said, running his thumb over the picture one last time before tucking it back into the side of his kit.

“Waiting for the right words” Sweet Pea mumbled, picking up the guitar that was propped against the wall and sitting down on one of the stools in the room. He strummed it a few times, before looking up at Jughead. “That night when I came home and you were drunk, you kept mumbling something about butterflies” he said with a slight question in his voice.

“In those pictures on Toni’s Instagram” he swallowed, adjusting his seat at the kit and placing his note pad on the snare drum he continued, “you could see an outline of a black butterfly tattooed on her ribs right under her chest” he grinned, a tear falling from his eye. “My mom had little black butterflies tattooed on her wrist, it was like weird déjà vu”.

“Black butterflies and déjà vu” Sweet Pea sang, “hoping for the right words, waiting for the right words”. He smiled looking up at Jughead who was grinning back at him. “Let’s write Betty’s song”.

-//-//-//-//-

Betty stood on the steps of her apartment building, watching Moose as he put his bag in the trunk of the taxi that had come to pick him up, an immense sadness washing over her.

“Come on mouse” he grinned, shutting the trunk and motioning to the driver that he would be a few minutes, “stop giving me those eyes of yours or I’ll never leave”.

“Would that be so bad?” she chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight hug.

“I think Joaquin would send a search party for me” he joked, pulling back and looking at her softly.

“Fine” she mocked rolling her eyes. “I hate being this far away from you” her brow furrowing in annoyance of their situation.

“I still have another year of school, and then who knows? Maybe we can run away together” he joked lightly.

“We could move to Paris and spend our days taking in art” she grinned.

“Maybe” he chuckled. “Call me if you need me, ok? Don’t try to wait it out”

“I Promise” she waved and blew him a kiss as he got in the cab and drove away.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, turning and heading back up to her apartment.

-//-//-//-//-

“Breathe in…it will be ok…Breathe out…you are ok…Breathe in…you are lovable…Breath out…you are enough…Breathe in…you are not alone…Breathe out…we will get through this together” the calming voice of the yoga instructor guided the class through meditation after the 75 minute vinyasa flow class.

Veronica’s eyes were closed, the sweat pouring from her face helped mask the tears that fell from the corners of her eyes, echoing off her mat as they fell. She willed her tears to stop before the class ended and she had to face Kevin who was laying on the mat next to hers. It was Friday afternoon and she only had a few hours left to hold on to the dream of her and Sweet Pea, before he came home and she was faced with the truth that maybe it wasn’t her he wanted, but that she was just someone to fill the void until Josie came back into his life. 

The instructor asked for the class to return to a seated position, but Veronica felt frozen, her hands facing up trying desperately to receive relief. As the class bowed in gratitude to the center of the room, she heard a small gasp from beside her and her resolve crumbled, her face scrunching up as the tears fell even harder.

“Oh bunny” he whispered, laying back down beside her and taking her hand in his. The sound of the class gathering their mats, as quiet whispers of concern circled the air around her.

“I don’t have another class for an hour” she heard the instructor whisper to Kevin, “you guys stay in here for as long as you need, ok?”

The quiet returned quickly after that, and she laid there her hand clutching to Kevin’s as she tried to focus on her breathing. In…Out…In…Out…In…Out…until the tears stopped, and she trusted herself enough to open her eyes.

“You can’t tell him” her voice barely above a whisper, “if he wants to choose her, I want him to do it without feeling guilty”.

“Veronica” he started, sitting up quickly and looking down at her.

“No, Kevin, please” she sat slowly, standing on the edge of her mat she looked down at him, “promise me, if our friendship means anything to you, promise me that you won’t say anything to Sweet Pea”.

Kevin nodded, watching her bend down to roll her mat up. He did the same, following her out of the studio and to their waiting cars.

“Do you want to go somewhere?” he asked cautiously, concern and pity dripping from his voice that made Veronica’s stomach turn. She shook her head, reaching up quickly kissing his cheek before getting in her car and starting it, turning the air conditioning on full blast to calm the warm feeling in her cheeks.

She looked at the clock; 2:15 staring back at her. She had a few hours left before Betty would be home and they would head over to Cheryl’s to get ready for the night. She wouldn’t have to see him before he hit the stage, he’d sent her a text that morning letting her know that they were running late leaving Jug’s dad’s house. Almost fitting, she thought, that the Wyrm would be the place that they would end this little dance they had been doing.

-//-//-//-//-

“Jug, I swear to God” Toni swatted his hand away from her food again, “if you wanted onion rings you should have ordered them”.

“I didn’t want onion rings, I just wanted one of your onion rings” he laughed, distracting her while he took one from the container in her hand.

“Children, do I need to turn this van around?” Fangs teased from the driver’s seat, watching the pair bicker in the seats behind him.

“Leave em’ alone” Sweet Pea chuckled, scribbling out a line on the note pad in his lap and writing something different in its place.

“You still working out her song for tonight?” Fangs smirked, as Sweet Pea bit the end of his pen.

“Not really” he hummed, “I was pretty set on Veronica’s song on the drive up here. Something just feels wrong about Betty’s song though, I just can’t put my finger on it”.

“What’s wrong with Betty’s song?” Jughead asked, hoping over the seat and leaning up in between Fangs and Sweet Pea.

“Nothing, it’s just” Sweet Pea furrowed his brow, humming out part of the song before nodding his head, “Yeah, I think we should do it acoustic” Jughead nodded, “and I think you should sing it instead of me” he added and Jughead sat back in his seat.

“I don’t know Pea” Jughead sighed, reaching for his sticks but stopping when he remembered he had packed them away.

“You need to take the risk here Jug” Sweet Pea urged turning in his seat so he was facing him, “You’re putting it on the line for her, it will mean more if it comes from you instead of me”.

“I like the idea” Fangs smiled, “bring you out from behind your kit to pour your heart out”

“Guys,” Toni jumped in, “if you are both really doing this, then we need to rethink our costumes for the night”

“But you guys are always zombies” Fangs stated, taking the exit towards the city.

“Exactly” Toni rolled her eyes, “Sweets do you really want to sing Veronica a love song with a blood-stained shirt and makeup on your face?”

“Not really” he sighed, a little annoyed he hadn’t thought about this before.

“Jug?” she asked, turning to look at him.

“No” he grumbled, knowing where Toni was going with this and that it meant he was going to have to let her dress him up.

-//-//-//-//-

Veronica wrapped a strand of Betty’s hair around the curling iron in her hand, holding it briefly before releasing it and allowing the curl to fall across her shoulder. She was trying to listen to the conversation, but her mind kept wandering to the text messages that Betty had received from Toni, letting her know where they were on the road.

“Cousin, are you sure I can’t convince you to wear something a little more revealing?” Cheryl frowned as she looked at the long-sleeved bodysuit Betty had pulled out of her bag when they got her house.

Betty rolled her eyes and shook her head, “I like my outfit thank you very much. Besides, I wouldn’t be comfortable in something revealing”

“Have you talked with him at all?” Veronica asked as she pinned back her hair to pull it away from her face.

Betty shook her head and sighed. “How do I even start the conversation with him? Hey Jug, sorry about the panic attack I had the other night, think we can forget it and just start over?” she mock practiced, frowning at how lame she felt as she said it.

“You’re thinking about it too much” Cheryl replied as she laid across her bed, her heels kicking behind her as she rolled to her stomach, “All you have to do is smile and him and let him do the talking.”

“But what if I scared him away?” she asked quietly.

“According to a certain pink-haired princess I know, you couldn’t possibly scare him away” Cheryl smiled.

“I wish Moose was still here” she frowned.

“We can call him if you want; you know he’d come back if you wanted him too” Veronica hugged her shoulder.

Betty shook her head and smiled at Veronica.

Cheryl rolled off the bed and stood in front of Betty, “He gets to be with you, he’s the luckiest guy in the world cousin” she soothed, taking Betty’s hands in hers.

Cheryl’s doorbell rang and she excused herself to go answer the door.

“Are you excited to see Sweet Pea?” Betty asked, standing from the chair she was in and reaching for her costume.

Veronica nodded and turned to face the mirror, unplugging the curling iron and pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

“Is something the matter?” Betty asked cautiously.

“Do you remember that date I went on right after Derek and I broke up?” Veronica asked looking at Betty through the mirror.

“The red head? What was his name again?” Betty sat on the edge of the bed, reaching forward to pull her tights on.

“Archie” Veronica supplied, wrapping a ribbon around her ponytail. “I just thought about him today; about how horrible the date was because he kept texting his ex-girlfriend all night” Veronica turned and faced Betty, a confused look on her face.

“What on Earth made you think of him?” she asked standing up and slipping into her bodysuit.

“Give me a V!” Cheryl cheered as she came bouncing into the room, tossing a cheer leading outfit at Veronica. “Whoa, what’s with somber mood in here?” she asked looking between Betty and Veronica.

“It’s nothing,” Veronica smiled, turning the uniform around in her hands, “was this thing always so little?” she joked, earning an eye roll from Cheryl.

-//-//-//-//-

Veronica stood in the bathroom at the Wyrm, staring at herself in the mirror. She adjusted her shirt and pulled her skirt down, she didn’t remember the uniform being this revealing in high school, she thought. Sweet Pea had texted her a half hour ago to let her know they had just gotten in and they were getting ready in the back, so she ducked into the bathroom the first chance she got to check how she looked. Like a fool, she thought, shaking her head and pulling her ponytail tighter.

She could hear giggles approaching the bathroom, so she quickly slid into the stall on the end and pressed her back against the wall, not wanting to face anyone for just a little longer.

“I’m serious,” a girl with an annoyingly high voice said as the door opened, “I mean, it’s not possible to be a bigger cliché” she giggled. “Cheerleader for Halloween, very original” Veronica looked down at her outfit and shook her head.

“It’s not like it matters” Veronica drew in a breath, instantly recognizing the voice. “I know Sweet Pea like the back of my hand, he’ll be putty at my feet once he takes a look at me” Josie laughed lightly.

“I hear that he has new songs to sing tonight” girl number one’s sing song voice piped up.

“The songs he writes about me are always my favorite” Josie said, snapping shut the compact she had in her hand and loudly popping her lips. “Let’s go, I want a front row seat for his apology”.

Veronica didn’t move for another five minutes, terrified of going back out there. She couldn’t do this; she couldn’t go out there and watch that. She thought she could just power through the night, keep her head down and serve drinks. But if he was going to sing to her? She couldn’t watch that.

She took a deep breath and opened the stall door, catching her reflection in the mirror, she cringed. Cheerleader? What was she thinking? She left the bathroom and headed out, trying to think of the excuse she was going to give to Kevin about why she needed to go home. She looked up and an idea came to her, quickly moving across the bar to the far end of the room.

“Hey Val” Veronica smiled, coming around the back bar that Val was setting up.

“Hey Veronica” she said as eyed her costume, “nice legs girl!”

Veronica pulled nervously at the hem of the skirt she was wearing and smiled softly, “Thanks” she mumbled, biting her lip and looking over her shoulder she turned and grabbed a glass and spoke quickly “want to trade stations for the night?”

Val stopped what she was doing and looked at her questioningly, “I don’t think Kevin will be ok with that” she said cautiously.

“I’ll deal with Kevin” Veronica waved, “I’m not feeling very well, and the lights are kind of giving me a headache” she lied, shooting Val a small smile when she looked back at her.

Veronica watched Josie walk by and the thought of watching the two of them interact was making her light-headed.

Val nodded a quick ok and moved around her to head over to the stage bar, raising her shoulders when Kevin looked over at her before pointing over to Veronica. Kevin rushed past her, Toni and Jughead coming out to the stage to take their places.

“Bunny, what are you doing back here?” he rushed, stepping in front of a guy ordering a drink.

“I can’t watch him sing to her Kevin, I’m sorry, I thought I would be ok with it, but I just can’t” she said, looking around him to the guy waiting for a drink, “You said three beers, right?”.

Kevin looked at her for a moment before walking away from the bar, leaving her alone with the people asking for drinks.

Kevin was panicking, looking to the stage he saw Sweet Pea standing there, looking to Val and then searching the bar trying to find Veronica. Kevin looked back towards Veronica before heading to the stage, “You’ll thank me for this later” he mumbled.

He pushed through the crowd and made his was up on the stage, looking straight at Toni as Sweet Pea came up next to him, his guitar already in place.

“Where’s Veronica?” he asked, but Kevin never broke eye contact with Toni.

“Hey Toni” he said, his voice raised and rushed, Toni looking at him widely, “I just thought you’d like to know that we ran into Josie on Monday night and now Veronica is freaked out that Pea is going to get back with her. So, she’s going to work the back-bar tonight” he said, not letting his eyes venture over to Sweet Pea.

“What do you mean get back together with Josie?” Sweet Pea demanded, putting his hand on Kevin’s shoulder attempting to turn him so he was facing him.

“Good question, Toni” he stressed, allowing his body to turn but keeping his eyes trained on Toni who was looking more and more panicked as this went on. “She told me I can’t talk to Pea about this, that’s why I’m talking to you, Toni” he continued on. “She’s afraid that he’s going to sing makeup songs to Josie tonight, and I didn’t know this was an issue until today, Toni, when Val told me Veronica asked to trade bars”. He took a breath, turning to look at Sweet Pea for the first time, “Oh hey Pea, didn’t see you there” he said, leaving the stage and heading back to the bar, stopping to talk to Betty and Cheryl who were sitting on stools in front of Val.

Sweet Pea shook his head, unplugging his guitar and looking at Toni and Jughead “Give me just a minute; we’re changing it up, I want to sing her song tonight” Jughead and Toni nodded, changing things around as Sweet Pea left the stage, his guitar resting on his back. He rushed through the crowd, his jaw clenching when he saw Josie sitting in the corner, he couldn’t deal with her right now. Turning the corner, he saw her, her back to him putting money into the register. How could she honestly think it was anyone but her, he thought, continuing behind the bar he put his hand on the small of her back and she stiffened.

“Baby” he said gently, “We’ll talk about this later, I promise,” he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, “will you follow me?” When she didn’t move, he held his hand out for hers “Please?” he begged, breathing a sigh of relief when she slipped her hand into his.

He pulled her close to him as he walked her back through the same path he had taken to get to her, lifting her hand to kiss it when he passed Josie’s table.

Walking up onto the stage, he pulled a stool up to the side, and nodded for her to sit on it, bending down to grab the cord to plug his guitar back in, he adjusted the mic and spoke into it.

“Bear with us here; we weren’t planning on doing this song tonight, but my girl here needs to hear it now” he looked at Veronica and smiled, “Veronica, I hope this helps settle that beautiful mind of yours”. He turned to Toni and nodded, and she started playing the keyboard she was standing behind.

Veronica closed her eyes and listened as Sweet Pea sang, his voice calming her nerves as she took a deep breath. Opening her eyes, he was staring at her, smiling as he continued to sing.

_So goodnight moon,  
And goodnight you,  
When you're all that I think about.  
All that I dream about.  
How'd I ever breathe without_

_A goodnight kiss  
From goodnight you,  
The kind of hope they all talk about.  
The kind of feeling we sing about.  
Sit in our bedroom and read aloud,  
Like a passage from goodnight moon_

She felt the tears fall from her eyes, a single one at first, followed by another, grinning despite herself. She looked back at Jughead as his drums came in and noticed he was wearing a tie and button up shirt. Then to Toni, dressed in a full sequined mini dress. Her eyes moved back to Sweet Pea, and she fully took him in, feeling silly sitting there in front of him in a cheerleading uniform while he looked so polished, in a full tie and vest. He was everything she could ever hope for.

_Then there you were,  
And I saw my Juliet come graceful down the stairs.  
It's hard to miss,  
The way her eyes light up the room,  
And steal the air._

_Just feel her lips,  
Lock on to every breath I take;  
Can't breathe it in._

_Do you feel us falling?  
'Cause I feel us falling_

Sweet Pea’s eyes were trained back on her, and she nodded at him. She should have known, she thought, she should have tried to see him as soon as he got in town, but this moment, him standing feet away from her and singing this song was one that would be burned into her memory. It would be the moment they tell people about when they ask them about how they fell in love; she would tell them about the picnic, and the cookies, and then end it with this moment, him staring at her and asking if she felt the same way that he did. And she did.

As the song ended he walked over to her, kissing her on the lips before pulling her in for a hug. “It’s you, Veronica, no one else” he spoke into her ear. He pulled back and wiped her cheeks, smiling at her again. “Now, will you please go back to your bar? I haven’t seen you all week and I need to see you tonight”. She nodded, starting to walk away only to be pulled back again and he leaned in one more time, “Oh, and this outfit you’ve got on? You are my walking fantasy”, she leaned in quickly, coming up to her toes to speak in his ear, “Then maybe I’ll keep it on when I let you fuck me later” she grinned, leaving the stage and looking back up at him as she walked over to the bar, matching his smirk with a wink.

-//-//-//-//-

“Wipe your tears cousin” Cheryl rolled her eyes, watching Veronica kiss Sweet Pea from their spot at the bar.

“Just because you have a dirty old sock where your heart should be doesn’t mean that the rest of us can’t appreciate a grand romantic gesture” Betty grinned, wrapping her arm around Cheryl and laying her head on her shoulder. She sighed happily, her eyes slowly rolling to Jughead, gasping when she caught his eyes looking at her. Standing up straight, she quickly turned towards the bar, picking up her drink and bringing it to her lips, savoring the burn of the whiskey as it rolled down her throat.

“Smooth” Cheryl deadpanned, “I hate to break it to you, but I think he saw you looking at him” Cheryl took the drink from Betty’s hands and motioned for Kevin to get her another.

Betty adjusted the wings that were strapped to her back, pretending like she didn’t hear Cheryl she smiled and accepted the drink from Kevin.

“She’s right” he mock winced, “I think all of us caught you looking at him”

Betty rolled her eyes and smiled at Veronica as she appeared next to Kevin at the bar. “Thank God you’re here now” Betty yelled over the sound of the next song that started.

“What’s going on?” Veronica asked, accepting Kevin’s arm around her shoulder as she leaned in and wrapped hers around his waist.

“She was caught making eyes at Jughead” Kevin’s eyebrows lifting in a teasing manner.

“Who cares girl” Veronica smiled, “you were wondering how you were going to break the ice with him anyway; at least this way you’re sending him signals that you can be approached”.

“You have a lot of nerve” Josie appeared at the bar, standing between Cheryl and Betty as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Veronica.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Veronica rolled her eyes leaned on the bar behind her.

“Pea and I…” Josie started only to be cut off by Cheryl

“Sweet Pea and you? I’m sorry Delusional Barbie, but I think everyone in this bar tonight knows there is no Sweet Pea and you” Cheryl turned in her chair to face Josie.

“It’s ok Cheryl, let her think what she wants” Veronica smirked, “I know Sweet Pea is mine”.

“We’ll see how long that lasts” Josie scoffed, slowly eyeing Veronica who only chuckled in response.

“Listen bitch,” Veronica pushed off the back of the bar and leaned onto the bar top in front of her, “I can understand you being upset, if I lost him I’d be beside myself too, but I’m not a child and I’m not going to play these games with you”.

“Afraid of a little competition?” Josie scoffed; Betty rolled her eyes and grinned at Veronica.

“I can’t be afraid of something that doesn’t exist” Veronica smirked, taking Cheryl’s empty glass and moving to fill it.

Josie stood fuming for a minute before storming off after the three girls refused to look her way anymore.

“I can’t believe you let that cow mess with your head” Cheryl played with the straw in her drink, stirring it absentmindedly as she turned on her stool and faced the stage. She threw a wink and wave at Toni before returning her attention back to Betty and Veronica. “I have to admit, you were definitely on to something when you talked about watching them play” she sighed, “I’m taking that one home with me tonight”.

Betty laughed and turned on her stool, biting her lip she didn’t even bother looking at anyone other than Jughead. His eyes were closed, and his hands were resting on his thighs, his foot banging out a steady beat on the bass drum. He was nervously rolling his neck Betty noticed, feeling the nerves wash over her as well as she thought about the conversation they were going to have to have. She looked down at the drink in her hand, swirling the liquid around in her cup before turning back around and placing it on the bar.

“Want something else?” Veronica asked, nodding to the drink she was pushing farther away from herself.

“I should probably take it easy” Betty winced, knowing that the pills and alcohol were not a good combination.

“How about a Diet Coke?” Veronica nodded in understanding, reaching for a cup when Betty offered a small nod.

The music stopped and they both looked up, confused as they watched Sweet Pea arguing quietly with Jughead who was shaking his head and twirling his sticks in his hand, Toni quickly joining them as the three of them argued back and forth.

“What’s happening up there?” Kevin asked reaching around Veronica for a stack of napkins.

“Beats me” Veronica shrugged, her eyes glued to the trio as she grabbed a drink and passed it across the bar to a waiting guy in a giant dinosaur costume.

Sweet Pea finally turned around, rolling his eyes as he came back to the mic and cleared his throat.

“Sorry for the delay folks” he huffed, absently strumming at his guitar and rolling his neck. “We had something else planned for you, but we’re going to switch it up for you again…I guess. Uh…this one’s called Black Butterflies and Déjà Vu, hopefully you’ll know this is for you” he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

“Did he write you another song?” Betty asked confused, turning in her seat to look at Veronica, her eyebrows knitted together.

_What would you say if you could say  
Everything you needed to,  
To the one, you needed to?  
You flash like a setting sun  
You come around, I come undone  
Can't find the sound under my tongue  
When I look at you_

_I lose my voice when I look at you  
Can't make a noise though I'm trying to  
Tell you all the right words  
Waiting on the right words  
Just another lovesick afternoon  
Black butterflies and déjà vu  
Hoping for the right words  
Waiting for the right words_

“Cousin, I think I like yours best” Cheryl smirked, bumping Betty with her shoulder.

“What do you mean?” Betty asked, looking between Cheryl and Veronica, both with grins on their faces.

“This is obviously meant for you” Veronica pointed over Betty’s shoulder and she turned to follow, her eyes locking on Jughead’s who was mouthing the words along with Sweet Pea.

_I've been searching for the right words  
But I can't even find an echo  
Don't you let go  
There are only twenty  
Six letters I can use  
Just to tell you I won't let go  
Don't you let go_

“Oh” Betty let out a shaky breath. She hadn’t expected anything like this from Jughead, but she had to admit that she felt guilty for the way the last week had gone. How would she ever be able to apologize to him now, when this gesture was more than anything she could deserve.

“Betty,” Veronica had moved from behind the bar and was standing next to her, holding one of her hands as Cheryl reached for the other.

“I’m ok” Betty whispered, blinking as her eyes stayed on Jughead. “I don’t deserve this” she breathed, squeezing her friend’s hands as she bit her lip.

“He thinks you do” Cheryl smirked, kissing her temple “you have to let people love you lamb”.

Betty nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat she grinned shyly, “It is a great song” she admitted.

“Kind of makes you want to rip his clothes off, huh?” Veronica giggled in her ear, and Betty nodded quickly, a small giggle escaping her lips.

“I’ll take Toni back to my place tonight, give you two some privacy” Cheryl smirked wickedly.

“And no offence, but I’m going to need you to take her up on that, cause I have some plans for Sweets tonight” Veronica teased.

The song came to an end and Betty nodded, licking her lips before she smiled at Jughead who was looking nervously at her. I am enough, I am enough, I am enough, she repeated in her head as the anxiety washed away. 


	8. Wanna be with you all alone, Take me home, take me home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Your butterfly tattoo” he paused, swallowing before starting again, “my mom had one on her wrist. Look, I’m not, it’s just hard for me to understand how you and Veronica blew into our lives when you did, but everything from the moment I met you has felt like the planets aligning and like I didn’t have to do anything because you were just, I was just meant to meet you. And when I saw your tattoo on Toni’s Instagram; I didn’t think I’d ever be happy again after my mom died. But then, there you were, just being everything I never thought I would find. It just kicked all my anxiety into overdrive”
> 
> -//-//-//-//-//-
> 
> “Do you want to stop?” he asked, concern flooding his features as he swept her hair away from her face. She shook her head and bit her lip, her eyes moving away from his as she tried to steady herself. “Baby” he breathed, “tell me what’s wrong”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING**  
> This chapter has full blown smut...I tried my best at writing it, but I'm still a little uncomfortable with it. Hopefully you like it, but if it's something that you're not interested in, it's only for a part of the chapter...just skip the first Veronica and Sweet Pea interaction and you'll be fine. 
> 
> Also...Betty and Jughead will have their moment...I swear...but I'm being gentle with them for now.
> 
> Song title from Niall Horan...here we go kids!

“Can I get you anything to drink?” Jughead asked as he walked into his apartment with Betty following shyly behind him.

“Water?” she twisted the handle of her purse she had gripped in front of her, looking around the apartment as she stood in front of the door.

“Please, sit, make yourself comfortable” he urged, moving to the kitchen to grab a couple waters from the fridge.

She sat on the couch her ankles crossed as she tried to still the voice in her head.

“Um…” he cleared his throat, sitting down next to her and handed her a water, twisting the cap off the one in his hand and taking a drink. “Look, I have so much to apologize for, I’m kind of having trouble figuring out where to start” he chuckled awkwardly.

“I thought that I might have scared you away” she admitted quietly.

“What?” he leaned forward suddenly to be closer to her. “How could you possibly have scared me away?”

“You didn’t call or text all week, and I guess I just let my mind go crazy with that” she half smiled.

“After you left the diner, I was just a wreck. I came back here and drank way more than I should have, I just assumed that I messed up any chance I had at being with you” he sighed, running his hands over his face.

“I feel horrible that I left the way I did” she started, taking a breath only to be cut off by him.

“You shouldn’t feel bad at all, there is nothing wrong with you, I just couldn’t get out of my head that night” he interrupted.

“What was freaking you out so badly?” she felt relief washing through her to finally have the chance to ask these questions and get answers from him.

“I didn’t think that happiness was something I could have, something that I deserved” he answered honestly.

“Everyone deserves to be happy Jug” her brow furrowed with worry.

“I’m so sorry that I caused you pain” his voice cracked as he looked at her.

“Don’t do that” she smiled sadly, playing with her fingers that were sitting properly in her lap. “I don’t want you to apologize, you didn’t know”

“That’s no excuse” he said, reaching over and placing a hand on hers, waiting for her to look at him before he continued. “Pea told me a little bit, not much, but I shouldn’t have called you perfect, not after you told me you hated that word”.

“What did the song mean?” she asked, taking her hand out from under his and reaching for the water she had placed on the table in front of her.

“Your butterfly tattoo” he paused, swallowing before starting again, “my mom had one on her wrist. Look, I’m not, it’s just hard for me to understand how you and Veronica blew into our lives when you did, but everything from the moment I met you has felt like the planets aligning and like I didn’t have to do anything because you were just, I was just meant to meet you. And when I saw your tattoo on Toni’s Instagram; I didn’t think I’d ever be happy again after my mom died. But then, there you were, just being everything I never thought I would find. It just kicked all my anxiety into overdrive”

Betty let out a small laugh, “My mom and I have a very complicated relationship. I got my tattoo after my dad died, an act of rebellion against her. When I was little, he had made up this story about a black butterfly that was always being picked on for not having the same colors as her friends, but that they were just jealous because she was so unique. My mom hated that story. ‘ _Honestly Hal, stop filling her head with such nonsense_ ’. She’s kind of lacking the maternal instinct that most moms have” Betty picked at the label on the bottle, biting her lip she looked at him and took a deep breath. “I can’t be perfect for you, Jug”

“I don’t expect you to be perfect, but you feel it, don’t you? How we just fit together?” she nodded in response and he smiled. “Then forget your mom, forget everyone else, forget all the other white noise; you’re so much stronger than all of that”

“I want to be stronger” she said weakly, the corner of her mouth pulling upwards a little.

“Let me help you” he urged, reaching for her hand and lacing his fingers with hers. “Come on” he nodded his head towards the hallway behind them.

“Oh, Jug” Betty’s eyes went wide, “I want to, I do, but I” she stumbled as he chuckled.

“Betts, I just meant, let’s get you something more comfortable to wear” he fingered the tulle skirt she was wearing. “As much as I want to sleep with you, I think we have a bit more talking to do before we’re ready for that”.

She let out a sigh of relief, “thank you for being you” she smiled, the nerves in her stomach starting to fade.

-//-//-//-//-

“Can I ask what’s been going on since Monday?” Sweet Pea questioned, his fingers threaded with Veronica’s as they walked home from the bar.

“I don’t know” Veronica sighed, “she said something about your breakup inspiring you to write again I guess I just thought that you would see her and realize that you wanted to get back together with her”

“How could you believe for one second that I would think about getting back together with Josie?” Sweet Pea stopped them in the middle of the sidewalk, his hands coming up to her face.

“She just got in my head” Veronica admitted her hands moving to rest on top of his wrists, “you guys have this history and we are so different from each other, I thought she was your type”

“You’re my type” he grinned, leaning in and kissing her sweetly. “Yeah, we have a history” he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and started walking again. “But that’s all it is, a really bad history that I’m not even remotely interested in repeating”.

“I guess I was a little jealous” Veronica admitted “and a little insecure. I like you so much and I guess I let my insecurity convince me that you might not feel the same way I do”

“You have nothing to be insecure about” he shook his head, breathing out the disbelief in the thought.

“Always a line with you” Veronica chuckled, her eyes trained on the ground in front of them as they walked.

“It’s not a line” he shrugged, “I mean, aside from the physical, which is…” his eyes widened, and he blew out a puff of air, “You are everything I’ve ever dreamed of, Veronica, there’s not a single thing wrong with you”.

“I don’t know how it’s possible that you always say the exact right thing” Veronica looked up at him, tightening her grip on his waist.

“Have I eased your insecurities, or do you need me to keep going?” he squeezed her shoulder, pulling her into to him as close as possible.

“You did” she grinned, “that song was amazing by the way. Thank you, I’ve never had anyone do anything near as romantic as all the stuff you’ve done for me since we met”

“I wrote parts of it out on some napkins I had in the van, if you want them” he opened the door for her, and she moved to the elevator.

“Of course I want them,” she looked at him as if he had three heads, “your napkin poetry is sweet; not to mention a huge turn on”

“I like being romantic with you” he said, getting in the elevator and pushing the button for her floor, “but I hope you don’t mind getting a little dirty tonight instead?” he grinned, dipping his head to kiss her on her neck.

She moaned in surprise, her eyes fluttering shut as he moved a hand up her thigh and under her skirt. “That might just be the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me” she giggled as he trailed kisses along her collar bone.

“I always wanted to bang the sexy cheerleader” his eyes darkening as he straightened up and ran his hands over her waist.

“No cheerleader girlfriends for you in high school then?” she quipped, pulling him to her by his belt loops. He shook his head, walking them backwards as the door opened on her floor. She turned under his arms, pushing her ass against him as she unlocked her door.

“If I would have known you” she walked them into her apartment and down the hallway to her bedroom, “I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off you” shutting the door behind them, she turned and pressed him against it, her hand trailing down his chest and across his stomach. Her delicate fingers running along his waist band as she looked up at him from under her lashes.

He bent down and picked her up, her legs circling his waist as he spun her around and slammed her back against the door, kissing her hard as his hands snaked under her shirt and his fingers danced across the lace of her bra.

“I don’t think a princess like you would have given the time of day to someone like me”, he nipped at her ear, his hand snaking under her skirt, his thumb gliding over her panties.

“Are you kidding?” she gasped, arching her back at his touch, “Boys like you are like catnip to girls like me. I would have blown you under the bleachers during assemblies”.

Sweet Pea chuckled at the image, his fingers slipping under her panties, a moan coming from the back of her throat. “Is this for me?” he asked, his free hand circling around her waist as he walked them to her bed.

She nodded, “I’ve been wet for you since the moment I first saw you”. He laid her back on the bed, coming up to his knees he spread her legs wide.

“I want to taste you” his voice dipping to a low growl, standing off the bed and pulling her to the edge. “Do you want that too, Veronica?”

“Please” she begged.

Sweet Pea reached under her skirt and hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her panties, pulling them down her legs and tossing them to the side as he began slowly kissing up her calf, then her thigh. “Sweets” Veronica moaned quietly, her hand reaching down and running through his hair.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and slowly licked between her folds; his eyes locked on hers as she smirked in anticipation. “Mine” he said, “tell me you’re mine” he hovered over her opening waiting for her reply.

“I was yours before I even knew you” she replied without hesitation, and he leaned forward, his tongue rolling up and over her and back down again, slowly at first, covering her and drinking her in. His hands reached up and grabbed her hips, tilting her up and pulling her closer, a tremor rolling through her body at the new sensation.

Her back arched up and she ached to feel him inside her. “Sweets, please” she moaned, rolling her hips as he sucked her in. She inhaled sharply when he stuck a finger in her before adding a second, her muscles contracting as he beckoned her to finish. Veronica felt like she was about to explode, as he touched and licked her with a rhythm that felt just for her.

Sweet Pea slowly pulled back, kissing at her thighs, then up her stomach. She looked at him with hooded eyes, rolling them so he was laying on his back and she straddled his lap, rolling her hips down on his hardened dick.

“You are wearing entirely too many clothes” she grinned, loosening his tie and slipping it over his head, before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She leaned down and kissed him, turned on by her taste still on his lips, as she pulled his shirt out of his pants, and pushed it off his shoulders.

“Want me to keep this on?” she whispered into his mouth as she guided his hands to her top.

He shook his head, reaching for the zipper running under her arm and slowly sliding it down, “I want to see you” he demanded softly.

Veronica sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, reaching behind and unfastening her bra she let the straps fall loosely off her shoulders.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his hips bucking up under her as he reached out and palmed her breasts. “Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?”. He sat up, his hands moving behind her back to pull her flush against him.

“I want you” she purred, her hand cupping his face as she pulled him in for a kiss. He stood with her wrapped around him, turning and placing her gently on the bed, he pulled her skirt off and grinned down at her, kicking his shoes off and unfastening his belt. “How did I get so lucky?” he asked, pushing his pants down and kicking them to the side.

Veronica reached for him, spreading her legs as he positioned himself between them, she pulled him down by his dog tags and let out a shuttering breath, “I’m nervous” she whispered, and he stilled, his head coming up from her neck to look her in the eyes.

“Do you want to stop?” he asked, concern flooding his features as he swept her hair away from her face. She shook her head and bit her lip, her eyes moving away from his as she tried to steady herself. “Baby” he breathed, “tell me what’s wrong”.

“I’ve never done this before” she scoffed, and closed her eyes, “I mean, I’ve done this before, but I’ve never done this with someone I’ve felt this way about” she opened her eyes and looked at him, as relief washed over his face.

“I’ve never felt this way about anyone either” he grinned, “everything about you, about this moment with you, I don’t think there are words to even describe what I’m feeling right now”.

“Did you bring a condom?” she asked, he nodded, kissing her softly before sitting up and reaching for his wallet on the floor. He took the condom out and was about to turn back around when he felt her wrap her arms around him, her chest pressed firmly against his back.

His hands reached up and grabbed onto her arms, closing his eyes as she peppered his neck with kisses.

“Let me” she said, grabbing the condom from his hand and moving so he could scoot back on the bed, laying down he watched as her tiny hand wrapped around his dick pumping a few times before she looked at him and smiled, “how’d I get so lucky?” she echoed him, a chuckle falling from his lips.

Making quick work of the condom, she ripped it from the package and slowly slid it on him. Swinging her leg over him she leaned forward on her knees and kissed him. “Don’t break my heart” she warned, her eyes locked on his as he nodded. “Don’t break mine” he repeated back to her, smiling when she nodded, reaching down between them he positioned himself as she slowly slid down onto him, sighing as she sat up, biting her lip between her teeth as she stretched out to take him in. He groaned, his hands grabbing her hips as she slowly began to rock.

Veronica squeezed her thighs tight around the outside of his hips, knowing she wouldn’t last long, her body still buzzing from her earlier orgasm, and with the way he felt inside of her, like he was made to fit so perfectly inside her. His thumb moved down and softly stroked her, pleasure flooding through her veins like lightning. “Oh God, Pea” exclaimed, “Yes” she nodded, her eyes closing as she rolled her hips quicker.

“Let go baby” his voice strained, pushing his hips to move in sync with hers. She leaned forward, her hand bracing her on the headboard of her bed, and he craned his neck up, taking one of her nipples between his teeth as he softly nipped down, a cry of pleasure escaping as she felt herself orgasm again, her body trembling around him.

Sweet Pea came up on his elbows, rolling them so that he was on top as he pulled her right leg up over his hip. He thrust deep into her, pulling out and pushing in again and again until he finished, collapsing down on her, burying his face in her neck.

They laid there for a minute, both trying to catch their breath, before he finally pulled out and rolled onto his back beside her.

Veronica snaked her hand down between them, lacing their fingers together, she lifted his arm and rolled under it, laying her cheek on his chest and wrapping his arm around her. He sighed contently, turning to kiss the top of her head.

“Are we alone here?” Sweet Pea asked between breaths. Veronica nodded and he moved to sit, stopping to kiss her. “I’m going to go clean up, I’ll be right back”.

Veronica sighed contently, rolling to sit on the edge of her bed after he left. She stood, grabbing a pair of panties and his flannel she had been sleeping in every night, putting them both on before walking out of her room, running into Sweet Pea as he came back out of the bathroom.

“I never understood the lure of a girl in your clothes but seeing you in this flannel so much is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen” he smiled, his arms snaking around her as she came up on her toes to kiss him.

“I’m glad you like it, but I’m going to have to trade it in for another one” she smirked, walking around him to her bathroom. When he raised his eyebrow at her she bit her lip, “it doesn’t smell like you anymore” he chuckled and disappeared into her room.

Sweet Pea stopped to pick up his boxers and slid them on, rolling his neck he stretched as he walked towards her bed. His eyes caught sight of the two napkins he had given her placed neatly inside of a frame, he smiled. The fact that his words meant so much to her flooded him with an immense sense of pride. He jumped when he felt her arms wrap around his waist from behind, his hands coming up to hold hers.

“Thinking about taking off now that I gave it up” she teased, her cheek pressed against his back.

“I mean, now that the chase is over…” he laughed as she swatted him, trying to pull her arms back but he caught them and brought them up to his mouth as he kissed them. “I’m kidding” he lifted his arm and turned so they were face to face. “Finding someone like you is so rare, I’m never going to let you go”

“I thought I told you stop it with the lines” she chuckled, pulling away and reaching for the covers, climbing into the bed and scooting over so that he could get in next to her.

“I don’t know how you don’t see it” he said, slipping under the covers next to her and lifting his arm so she could cuddle in next to him, “but I’m going to keep telling you how amazing you are until you believe me”

Veronica grinned as he pulled the sheet up tight around them, “Goodnight Sweet Pea” she said softly

“Goodnight Veronica” he yawned, pulling her closer and drifting off to sleep.

-//-//-//-//-

“Want to go grab some coffee?” Jughead asked Betty as she pulled her hair up into a bun. She was wearing one of his hoodies and some of Toni’s leggings that hit her above the ankle due to their height difference.

“Throw in some pancakes and you have yourself a deal” she smirked, accepting a kiss as he moved past her and headed towards the bedroom to grab his shoes.

“I mean, I guess I just assumed that pancakes were a given” he hollered from down the hall. “Do you think we should invite Pea and Veronica?” he asked, coming back into the room and sitting down on the couch next to her.

Betty chuckled, “If I know Vee, they are probably going to be hibernating up there for a little while longer”

“Are you sure you’re ok with us waiting?” Jughead asked, not looking up as he tied his shoes.

“I am” she grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder and leaning into him, “getting to know each other and taking our time, it’s just going to make it that much better when we finally do”.

“It’s going to be magic with you” he turned his head and lightly kissed her.

He stood and held his hand out for her leading her to the door. “We can call Fangs and Kevin if you want” Betty said, heading out the door and waiting for Jughead in the hallway. She looked up and her eyes went wide “Oh my God!” she exclaimed, pulling out her phone and dialing. “Pickup, pickup, pickup” she mumbled, a worried look on Jughead’s face.

“Shit! She’s not answering” she moved quickly to the lobby door and looked out, turning to Jughead she hurried “I don’t have time to explain, but you have to get up there right now and tell Veronica that Hiram is here” she said pushing him to the stairs, turning to look over her shoulder.

“I don’t understand,” he questioned, trying to stop Betty as she pushed him harder.

“There’s no time!” she yelled, “Tell her I’ll try and stall him for as long as I can” when he still didn’t move, she shook his shoulders and yelled again “Jug! Run!” she moved to the front lobby door and went out.

-//-//-//-//-

Veronica breathed deeply, stretching along Sweet Pea’s side she grinned as she took in his profile. He was even more handsome when he slept, she thought. She planted a soft kiss on his jaw, then one on his neck, then his chest before he started stirring.

“Good morning baby” she whispered, kissing his navel, tucking her hair behind her ear and looking up at him.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish love” he teased, his eyes closing as she softly licked at the hair trailing into his boxers.

“I want to return the favor from last night” she purred, her hand delicately running over his length as it hardened under her touch.

She jumped at the loud banging echoing through her apartment from the front door. “What the hell?” she sat up and looked over her shoulder.

“No, it’s too early, come back to me” Sweet Pea reached for her and she grinned, licking her lips as lowered back down.

“Veronica! Sweet Pea! You have to answer the door now!” Jughead yelled, banging on the door a few more times.

“I’m going to kill him” Sweet Pea groaned, throwing his head back as Veronica laughed, picking up the discarded flannel she had been wearing and wrapping it around her.

Veronica padded through the living room and opened the door, a complete look of shock on her face as she took Jughead in, slumped forward and resting his hands on his knees.

“Hiram’s here?” he said, not fully understanding the importance, still struggling to catch his breath.

“SHIT!” she exclaimed, pulling him into her apartment and brushing past Sweet Pea as she ran back to her room.

“Seriously Jug” Sweet Pea huffed, wiping at his eyes and trying to figure out what was going on.

“I don’t know man” he answered, sinking into the over sized chair and closing his eyes.

Veronica came running into the living room, tossing Sweet Pea’s clothes at him, “You have to get dressed now!” she exclaimed, stopping in front of Jughead “Make yourself useful and zip me up” she turned and lifted her hair. Jughead looked at Sweet Pea who was frozen in his spot, “Pea! Your pants, please put on your pants!” she urged, waving her hand in front of Jughead’s face to get his attention, “Zipper! Now!”

Both men snapped to attention, Veronica running back out of the room after Jughead successfully zipped up her dress. They heard the bathroom door slam shut as Sweet Pea was buttoning up his shirt. He looked over his shoulder at the closed door and then back to Jughead.

“Ok, what is going on?” he asked, tucking in his shirt and fastening his pants. He had just finished pulling the end of his belt through the buckle when the front door opened.

“Hey guys!” Betty voice was strained as she walked in, an older man and woman following behind her.

The bathroom door swung open and Veronica came swirling into the room, Sweet Pea shaking his head as she moved to the couple, kissing them on the cheek as she greeted them.

“Mommy, daddy,” she smiled tightly, “what are you doing here?”

“We came to see how you are doing mija” the man spoke, his hands on her shoulders as he looked around the room.

“We ran into Elizabeth in the lobby and she said she was just coming back from a run” the women spoke, motioning to Betty’s outfit, “We’d like to take you girls out for breakfast once she’s ready”.

“I’m just going to go freshen up” Betty bit her lip from her spot behind Veronica’s parents, mouthing a quick “sorry” to Veronica as she moved back towards the bathroom.

“And who are these two gentlemen?” her mom asked, and Veronica’s smile strained.

“Um, this is Jughead” Veronica started, motioning to him as he stood up and held his hand out for her dad to shake.

“Forsythe, sir” he nodded, “I’m Betty’s boyfriend” he explained, ignoring the smile that crept on Veronica’s face.

“Then you must be?” her mom started, looking at Sweet Pea. Veronica opened her mouth to introduce him but he stepped next to her and held his hand out to her dad.

“Patrick, ma’am, sir” he nodded his head in respectful greeting, stepping back and looking at Veronica out of the corner of his eye, biting the inside of his mouth to stop himself from smirking at her.

“Well, you boys are welcome to join us for breakfast too, right Hiram” her mom spoke slowly, her hand reaching up and settling on Hiram’s shoulder.

“Of course, please, join us” his voice firm and soft.

“That would be wonderful” Sweet Pea smiled, turning as Betty came into the room dressed in a dress much like Veronica’s, only pastel.

“Daddy, why don’t you and mom follow us” Veronica smiled, opening the door for them.

Hiram nodded in agreement, holding his arm out as Hermione slipped her hand around his upper arm.

“We’ll be right down, we just need to grab our shoes” she nodded, shutting the door and letting out a deep breath.

“Well, I think that went well, don’t you Patrick” Jughead quipped.

“I will kill you, Forsythe” Sweet Pea’s jaw clenched as he followed behind Veronica to grab his shoes from her room.

“Oh God,” Veronica sighed, reaching for a pair of heels and sliding them on, “I’m so sorry” she looked apologetically at Sweet Pea who was grinning as he put his shoes on.

“Don’t apologize” he stood, up and looked her up and down. “What’s with these outfits you two have on?”

Veronica took a deep breath, and moved out of her room, “You mean the official uniform?” she joked, “my parents have very strict expectations”.

“Don’t get me wrong, you look amazing” he smoothed, nodding at Betty “you too” and she smiled at him from her spot at the front door, opening it and sliding her hand into Jughead’s as they moved to the elevator. “It just doesn’t seem very, you” Veronica got on the elevator behind Betty and Jughead, accepting her spot under Sweet Pea’s arm as the door shut.

“I think you’re the first boyfriend she’s ever had that noticed that” Betty grinned over her shoulder at him.

Veronica nodded, stiffening as the elevator slowed to a stop, “When we get to finish what we started this morning, you’ll be rewarded” she pulled out from under his arm as the door opened and he tried to ignore the sting from the lack of contact.

Hiram and Hermione were waiting for them outside, walking alongside them to their cars that were parked close together.

Once they were in the car she looked over at Sweet Pea and smiled, reaching for his hand she pulled it up to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. “Thank you for being here” she breathed, looking into the rearview and making eye contact “You too, Forsythe” she grinned.

Betty chuckled, “I like it” she whispered, her hand settling on his thigh.

Veronica pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the place the girls had brunch a few weeks ago.

Sweet Pea’s phone rang from his pocket, “Hey man” he answered, mouthing ‘Fangs’ to Veronica. “We’re actually on our way to breakfast now with Veronica’s parents” he said, reaching over and placing his hand on her knee. “Not your business actually…no, he’s with us…I’m sorry bro, but trust me, you don’t want to be here right now”

“Oh, no…invite them” Veronica smiled, looking back at Betty, “I think my mom will love Fangs, don’t you?” Betty smiled and nodded excitedly. Sweet Pea looked at her with an eyebrow raised, “Please?” she begged sweetly.

“Why don’t you and Kevin come join us” he said, playfully rolling his eyes at something Fangs said, “Yeah, Caroline’s in like 5 minutes” he said goodbye and hung up his phone, sliding it back in his pocket.

“Trying to pad the guest list Vee?” Betty teased from the backseat.

“Hey, the more people there the more distractions she has” Veronica turned her attention to Sweet Pea, “I’m just going to go ahead and issue you a preemptive apology for anything that is about to be said today” she warned.

“Give me the run-down” Sweet Pea nodded, motioning for her to keep talking when she looked at him questioningly “Come on, what are the topics I need to stay away from? What can I say to make your dad not hate me? Give me the cheat sheet to your parents”

“Well, they’ll be polite to you no matter what you say” she started, “but my dad is going to assume that you are trying to defile me so you’re already starting with negative points”

“I think you were the one doing the defiling last night and this morning, love” Sweet Pea joked, watching the blush rise up her cheeks.

“Hey, uh…don’t forget that we are back here” Jughead leaned forward and swatted at Sweet Pea.

“Really, just stay away from politics and religion and you’ll do fine” Veronica shrugged, “my parents have never liked a single boy I’ve introduced them to, so don’t get your feelings hurt if my dad doesn’t invite you to go golfing by the end of the meal”.

Veronica turned into the parking lot for Caroline’s and parked next to Kevin’s car, smiling and waving at him and Fangs as they put the car in park.

“Ok kids” she sighed, dropping her visor to take a quick check of her rushed makeup job from the morning, “If we don’t make it out of this alive, just know I will carry fond memories of you into the afterlife” she joked, not moving from her seat as Betty and Jughead exited the vehicle. She looked at Sweet Pea and sighed, “please don’t let them scare you away”.

“Tell me you’re mine” he smiled, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

“I’ve always been yours” she leaned into his touch, a calm feeling sweeping over her.

“Stay there, princess; let me earn a few points by opening your door for you” he quickly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her nose.

Breathe In…Breathe Out…Veronica slowly chanted as she watched Sweet Pea move in front of her car, winking at her as he got to her door and opened it, offering her his hand to help her out of the car. She looked over his shoulder at her parents, her dad doing the same thing for her mom as he watched Sweet Pea. “I think that got you a lot of points” she said under her breath, their hands staying joined as he shut the door and turned to wait for her parents.

“Mija” Hiram said as he came up behind the couple, Veronica smiled and started walking towards the restaurant.

“We invited a few more of our friends, daddy” Veronica said as they walked, “I hope that’s ok”.

“Of course” he said, the lack of emotion made Sweet Pea a little uneasy. He eyed her parents out of the corner of his eye and felt a chill wash over his body.

They walked silently for the rest of the way, following the direction the hostess gave them to their table in the back. Sweet Pea held out a chair on the end of the table for Veronica, sitting between her and Fangs, leaving the head of the table open for her dad and a place across from her for her mom next to Betty. Jughead and Kevin sat safely at the end of the table opposite from them and he couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of their safe spots.

The group made small talk as they settled in, Fangs nudging him in the ribs to get his attention “I bet their arrival put a cramp in you and Ronnie’s plans, huh?” Fangs teased, earning a kick from Sweet Pea under the table.

The waitress arrived and started with Jughead and Kevin before moving to Fangs and Sweet Pea, all four boys placing large orders of pancakes and bacon. She looked at Veronica who smiled at her, ordering a grapefruit and hot tea, an order mimicked by Betty and Hermione.

“I thought you wanted pancakes” Jughead questioned Betty, his arm laying over the back of her chair.

Betty just shook her head, her hand moving to rest on his knee.

“We love grapefruit, don’t we girls” Hermione spoke with a commanding voice, something telling the boys that this wasn’t a statement to be challenged. Jughead looked across the table at Sweet Pea, his eyebrows furrowing before shaking it off and leaning back in his chair.

“So, Patrick” Hiram started, and Kevin choked on the water he was drinking, Veronica and Betty both biting the inside of their cheeks to keep from laughing, “tell me what it is you do for a living”

“I have a few things going on right now,” he sat up straighter and cleared his throat, “but I guess I make the bulk of my income from the freelance work I do as a song writer for a few bands in the city”

“You’re a musician” Hiram said dryly, his eyes rolling to Hermione as she sipped the mimosa she was holding in her hand.

“He’s an amazing musician daddy” Veronica interrupted.

“He might be” he continued, “but it’s an awfully unstable industry” he smiled at the waitress as she dropped off the tea in front of the girls. Hermione making a move to pour the hot water into the mugs for Betty and Veronica.

“I do alright, sir” Sweet Pea said tightly, “I also work as a mechanic for Kevin’s dad’s shop when needed”

“How vary blue collar” Hermione smiled, “that’s respectable” although something told Sweet Pea that it was far from respected by them.

“Mother” Veronica looked across the table at her mom who just shrugged her shoulders and handed her a tea bag. Veronica snatched it from her fingers and shook her head.

“There’s nothing wrong with the temporary mija” Hiram looked at Sweet Pea as he spoke to Veronica, “we all have our fun, but we eventually have to earn our place in the world”

Veronica closed her eyes, her chin trembling with anger until she felt Sweet Pea lean in and press his lips to her temple. “It’s ok love” he whispered, placing his hand over hers that was sitting on the table.

“With all due respect, sir” he said, straightening back up, “I’ve been earning my place in the world since I was sixteen. I have been lucky enough to meet some amazing people who have helped to make sure I wasn’t drowning when things got tough, and I’ve fought for every inch I’ve been given in this world”

Hiram watched him his jaw tightening with every word. “I am more than able to take care of myself and, just taking a stab at what you are really getting at, I can take care of Veronica as well”

“I don’t need you to take care of me” she looked at him nervously and he smiled in return.

“I know you don’t, I doubt there’s much you couldn’t handle if you needed to” he looked at Hiram and continued, “but I’m guessing that your dad just needs a reminder of what an amazingly strong and independent woman he raised, and I don’t mind being the one reminding him”.

Hiram smirked, not breaking eye contact as the waitress arrived, placing the plates of food in front of everyone.

“That’s enough Hiram” Hermione smiled, eyeing Sweet Pea before turning to Veronica, “eat your grapefruit darling”

Jughead nudged Betty, handing her his fork and nodding to the pancake in front of him, “just a bite?” she nervously looked across the table at Veronica who offered her a small smile. Betty looked back at the pancakes and bit her lip, hesitating before cutting off a small piece and popping it in her mouth, covering her lips as she chewed.

“There’s my girl” Jughead smirked, digging in and smiling at her.

“So Patrick” Kevin spoke up from the end of the table, earning a glare from Sweet Pea as he looked his way and Veronica let a giggle bubble out, quickly regaining composer and bringing her tea up to her lips.

“I’d think long and hard about your next words babe” Fangs warned, “Pea is riled up and I don’t think I can hold him back if he lunges for you”.

“Never mind” Kevin laughed, deciding it was best to not press his luck.

“Jug, I forgot to tell you that I won’t be able to do the softball league for you this year” Fangs shot across the table, as Jughead winced.

“Man, getting you to play is the only reason they let me sit it out” he whined.

“Is this the league that Dilton was telling me about last week?” Betty asked, picking at the grapefruit on the plate in front of her.

“Yeah” he groaned, putting a piece of bacon on her plate and licking his fingers, “it’s something we’re all supposed to do, but I always get out of it because Fangs fills in for me.”

“I’ll do it” Sweet Pea spoke up, sliding his arm around the back of Veronica’s chair.

“You play many sports son?” Hiram asked, looking up from the coffee he was stirring.

“Baseball in high school sir,” Sweet Pea nodded, “I tried basketball for a while, but my schedule interfered with the practices, so I had to drop it”

“Remember the routines we did at the baseball games Vee?” Betty teased, watching Sweet Pea’s grip on his fork tighten.

Veronica dropped her hand to Sweet Pea’s thigh, dragging her fingers dangerously across the seam of his pants, “I can’t wait to come cheer you guys on” she smiled, and Sweet Pea dropped his hand to hers and pushed it off his lap.

“Have you boys known each other long” Hermione asked, sipping slowly at her tea.

“We’ve known each other since elementary school, ma’am” Fangs answered, “we’re more family than anything”.

“What about you son” Hiram asked, looking at Jughead as he folded his hands in front of him, “What is it that you do?”

Jughead swallowed, licking his lips and putting his fork down he sat up and looked towards Hiram, “I do photography for the paper that Betty works at,” he started, his fingers drumming on the edge of the table, “and like Pea, I help out around Kevin’s dad’s shop from time to time.”

“Elizabeth has been a part of our family for a very long time” Hiram stated as if the statement didn’t need further explanation.

“I’m in good hands Mr. Lodge” Betty smiled softly at the man at the end of the table, “So is Veronica” her smile widening as she looked across the table at her.

“We’re really happy daddy” Veronica insisted.

Hiram nodded his head, picking up his knife and fork and cutting into the omelet in front of him.

The table settled into conversation after that. Betty sneaking more of Jughead’s pancakes earning her a wink in appreciation from him. Fangs and Kevin teasing Sweet Pea about his name any chance they could get. Veronica looked around the table and smiled, unsure how these four men became such a staple in her life, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I’m serious” Kevin laughed, “Fangs almost burnt our apartment down yesterday” the rest of the table joining in on the laughter.

“It’s not funny” Fangs huffed “That spider was the size of a toy poodle, what else was I supposed to do?” Kevin rolled his eyes and shook his head, holding his fingers up about the size of a quarter.

“Taking a flame thrower to it might have been a bit of overkill” Betty laughed, wiping at the corner of her eye.

“I regret nothing” Fangs shrugged, throwing his napkin down on top of his plate.

Hiram motioned for the check and all four boys reached for their wallets, “No, please, let me” Hiram handed his card over to the waitress and motioned for everyone else to put their money away. “It’s been a pleasure sharing a meal with all of you. We worry about our girls here being so far from home, I feel better knowing that you four are keeping your eyes on them”

“You’re keeping more than just an eye on her, right Pat” Fangs mumbled under his breath, Sweet Pea’s jaw tightened as he pretended to ignore his comment. Waiting until the check was paid and they were headed out to the front, he held him back and once everyone was a safe distance away he punched him in the shoulder. Fangs laughed as he hurried up to the safety of the group.

Veronica and Betty were hugging her parents when Sweet Pea met them out front, offering her mom a hug and kiss on the cheek before extended his hand to Hiram.

“Thank you for the meal, sir” Sweet Pea smiled.

“Please, call me Hiram” he nodded, shaking Sweet Pea’s hand and then Jughead’s who was standing behind them.

The four of them watched as Hiram and Hermione made their way across the parking lot towards their car and got in, waving as they pulled out of the lot and drove down the street.

Veronica turned and wrapped her arms around Sweet Pea’s waist, burying her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

“That was a pretty intense breakfast” Jughead joked, threading his fingers through Betty’s, pulling her along with him as he made his way to Veronica’s car. Betty laughed next to him, lifting his arm and wrapping it over her shoulder.

“You doing ok love?” Sweet Pea asked when Veronica didn’t move from her spot wrapped around him.

“The stuff my dad said, about temporary fun, I don’t feel that way” she said softly.

“I know you don’t” he chuckled, breathing in deeply “but thank you for saying that”.

Veronica pulled back slightly, looking up at him she smiled, “What do you say we go back to my place and continue what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?” a playful gleam in her eye. Sweet Pea gave her a small nod, stepping back from her allowing her hand to drag along his arm.

“Put it back in your pants, Patrick” Toni teased as her and Cheryl came pulling up along the curb that Veronica and Sweet Pea were standing on.

“I will kill Fangs” Sweet Pea stated simply, leaning down to look in the window. “What do you want gremlin?”

“I’ve come to steal your women” Toni laughed, motioning to Betty and Kevin who were shrugging in the backseat. Veronica pouted and looked apologetically at Sweet Pea.

“Come on loser, get in” Cheryl clipped, her over sized sunglasses tilted down so she could look Veronica in the eye. Veronica sighed, digging in her purse to pull out her keys, handing them to Sweet Pea.

Pulling him down softly, she stopped with their lips barely touching, “take a nap when you get home, you’re not going to get much sleep with me tonight” she purred, ghosting her lips over his before turning and opening the door to the backseat.

Sweet Pea stepped forward and held the door open for Veronica, shutting it behind her once she was settled. He tapped on the roof of the car and Toni took off, pulling away from the curb and leaving the lot.

Sweet Pea shoved his hands in his pockets and stepped off the curb, looking up he saw Jughead leaned against Veronica’s car taking a drag of a cigarette and looking annoyed.

“Come on man, let’s get out of here” he said as he came up to him, plucking the cigarette from his hand and taking a drag. Jughead nodded, pushing off the car and getting in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think :)


	9. I'll walk you home safe, from the dark. I'll give you my jacket, I'll give you my heart...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and walked around the table, nearly dropping his cue when he followed his friends eye line. Veronica was standing there, laughing at something that Kevin just whispered in her ear, his hand resting on the small of her back. Sweet Pea’s mouth went dry as he raked his eyes over her body and the smooth red dress she was wearing; cut high in the front and slit high up her thigh, she was the embodiment of perfection. He blinked, certain is was all just an illusion, until Kevin pointed in his direction and she turned, her beautiful eyes meeting his as she smiled and wiggled her delicate fingers at him in greeting. 
> 
> -//-//-//-//-
> 
> I guess you don’t get to pick your moment, the thought rolling around in her head as she looked at the concern washing over his face. She nodded, needing to get him to focus on something other than her for a second, but he just blinked at her, as if he were trying to read the thoughts in her mind and then panic set in on the thought that he just might be able to figure it out. Be cool Cooper, think of anything else besides his naked body hovering over yours, shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Full blown smut again, and I don't feel bad about it :) However, if you mind, it might be best to avoid this chapter.

“I’ll be honest, I wasn’t excited to see you two today, but this feels so good” Veronica moaned from her spot on the massage table.

“Mmhmm” Betty sighed in agreement.

“When Kevin texted to let us know that mommy and daddy Lodge were in town I figured you’d need this little pick me up” Cheryl smiled from her chair across from Veronica, her feet currently soaking in a bath and her face covered in a mud mask.

“Although, I’m sure Sweet Pea could have offered you some relaxation as well” Kevin joked, turning onto his back when the masseuse finished on his back.

Veronica blushed, pushing up to a seated position and swinging her legs off the table. She stood and grabbed one of the robes sitting on the couch and wrapped herself in it, pulling her hair up and biting her lip.

“Come on girl, spill” Cheryl begged, and Toni winced beside her.

“Guys come on” Veronica dipped her head and grinned, shaking her head “I don’t know what to say”

“Just tell me when to stop” Cheryl smiled wickedly, holding her hands up and moving them farther apart. “Oh my God” she exclaimed, when Veronica nodded for her to stop, “Impressive” Kevin smirked.

“I don’t want to hear about his dick” Toni mocked, moving to the table that Veronica just left.

“Then plug your ears baby, cause I want to know about his other talents” Cheryl teased, leaning into Veronica, her tongue playfully darting between her pointer and middle fingers. 

“I saw stars” Veronica stressed, dipping her feet into the bath next to Cheryl.

“I’m so glad I wasn’t in the apartment last night” Betty laughed, pouring herself some water and sitting down next to them.

“I mean, Derek and I always had a very healthy and satisfying sex life, but I swear, Sweets made me feel things last night that I didn’t know I could feel both physically and emotionally” Veronica mused, smiling at the memory, “I actually ache for him right now”

“You’re in love, aren’t you” Betty spoke quietly, Kevin leaning in and holding his hand over his mouth.

“Stop it!” Veronica swallowed, she looked at Toni who had sat up to look at her.

“I won’t say anything” she grinned, “are you, though, in love with him?”

“I don’t know” Veronica answered, “but you can’t say anything and that goes for all of you, no telling Fangs or Jughead either” she pointed at Kevin and Betty.

“Well, I for one completely support this union” Cheryl sat back in her chair.

“I’m sure she was waiting on your stamp of approval” Kevin deadpanned, playfully rolling his eyes, “but, yes, I am in complete support of this as well”.

“Ok, enough of this” Veronica interjected, “I would like to talk about the fact that you didn’t come home last night Bee”

Betty’s eyes went wide, and she winced, “are you sure you don’t want to go back to talking about Sweet Pea’s penis?”

“I could write sonnets about his penis,” Veronica mocked, “but I want to talk about you and Jughead”.

“We’ve decided to wait to be physical” Betty admitted, “although, we did mess around a little” she shook her head when Cheryl lifted her hands, “No, I’m not telling you that so put your hands down”.

“Babe,” Toni whined, “he’s my brother, please don’t do that when I’m in the room”.

“Taking it slow helps with the anxiety” Betty shrugged, “We talked all night and I feel really connected to him now.”

“I noticed he fed you pancakes today” Kevin grinned, “It’s weird to see him so sweet with you, he’s always just been so moody”.

“You keep saying that, but honestly, aside from that one night, he’s always been very caring and sweet towards me” Betty smiled, “I’ve never met anyone who was so interested in hearing my thoughts on things”

“Other than gigantor you mean” Cheryl snickered.

Betty rolled her eyes and continued, “We talked about our favorite authors, and music, and movies. He wanted to know about my childhood, and we talked about my mom and my dad” Betty smiled sadly, “I think my dad would have really liked him”.

“I bet Hal would have given him the speech though” Veronica chuckled, deepening her voice “ _You know son, I do own a rifle and there are acres in our family that people never check_ ”.

“Poor Reggie” Betty giggled, “He refused to even put his hands on my waist at prom when we danced”

“Our mom would have loved you too Betty” Toni came and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“That’s what Jughead said last night” Betty leaned over, her head resting against Toni’s.

“All this lovey-dovey talk is making me super horny” Kevin broke the silence, “Let’s go dancing tonight!”

“I don’t think Jug would like that very much” Betty sighed, pulling her feet out of the bath and moving to the overstuffed chair sitting beside the massage tables.

“No, we can go to Rain” Kevin exclaimed, looking at Toni for support.

“Yeah, we used to go there all the time. They have this really cool upstairs area with pool tables that overlooks the dance floor below” Toni said excitedly.

“The boys can hang out up there and we can dance the night away” Kevin stood and started dancing, pulling Betty up and making her dance with him. The pair laughing as he attempted to dip her, and she almost fell.

“As long as neither of you try and do that tonight, I’m in” Cheryl teased, looking at Veronica for her opinion.

“Why not,” she shrugged her shoulders and grinned, “but I need to raid someone’s closet before we go”.

-//-//-//-//-

“Tell me again why we are here?” Jughead asked leaning against the railing with a pool cue in his hand, Sweet Pea and Fangs standing at the table.

“Veronica texted and said to meet them here” Sweet Pea replied, taking a drink from the beer in his hand.

“But we’ve been here for 45 minutes and they are nowhere to be found” Jughead sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

“Relax” Fangs stepped around him to aim for his shot, “you know Toni and Kevin, the pair of them have never been on time a day in their life”

“Come on Jones, there are worse places you could be right now” Sweet Pea laughed as Fangs missed his shot and raised his cue above his head in mock horror.

Jughead rolled his eyes and picked up his beer, a way to keep his hands from tapping anxiously more than for the act of drinking. Fangs leaned on the railing behind Jughead, looking out over the dance floor below.

“Maybe, but I’d still rather be home than here” Jughead mumbled, turning his head when Fang’s slapped him on the shoulder.

“And miss this view, I don’t think so” he grinned, pointing down to the edge of the dance floor where the girls and Kevin just arrived.

Jughead turned completely around, his mouth curving up at the sight of them. “How on earth is it possible that she always looks like that?” Jughead breathed, taking in the sight of Betty, her sheer black top clinging to her body sinfully, her legs on full display from the black shorts and heels she was wearing.

“Come on guys, are we playing or what?” Sweet Pea asked, standing up from the far side of the pool table where he just sunk a shot.

“I think you’re going to want to see this for yourself” Fangs fanned himself as he looked over his shoulder.

Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and walked around the table, nearly dropping his cue when he followed his friends eye line. Veronica was standing there, laughing at something that Kevin just whispered in her ear, his hand resting on the small of her back. Sweet Pea’s mouth went dry as he raked his eyes over her body and the smooth red dress she was wearing; cut high in the front and slit high up her thigh, she was the embodiment of perfection. He blinked, certain is was all just an illusion, until Kevin pointed in his direction and she turned, her beautiful eyes meeting his as she smiled and wiggled her delicate fingers at him in greeting. 

He smirked on instinct, raising his hand and beckoning her to come with his pointer finger. She nodded, grabbing the attention of the others as they moved across the floor, stopping at the bar to grab drinks before they headed up the stairs.

“Get yourselves ready boys” Kevin laughed, the first one to make it up the stairs, kissing Fangs hello.

Betty was next anchored between Toni and the railing, she laughed at something Toni said to her before making eye contact with Jughead. She blushed at the feeling of excitement she got from seeing him. He moved to her, stopping just shy of the edge of the table allowing her to cross the rest of the distance, one hand coming up to tuck under her hair and pull her to him by her neck the other steadying himself on her hip.

“You look amazing” he breathed before capturing her lips with his. She sighed under his touch, one hand resting on his chest while the other clung desperately to her drink.

“Thank you” she grinned when she pulled back, tucking herself into his side as his arm slung lazily across her back allowing his hand to remain clutching her hip.

Veronica and Cheryl came up last, Veronica holding a drink for herself in one hand and a beer in the other. Her eyes scanned her friends until they landed on Sweet Pea leaning delicately on the edge of the pool table. Cheryl peeled away to stand with Toni while Veronica sauntered to Sweet Pea, placing a napkin down on the table in front of him before setting the beer on top of it.

“Hey” the juxtaposition of her voice, soft and sweet, with the sexy dress she was wearing made his dick throb in his pants. He leaned forward, placing his hands on her hips as he pulled her in between his parted legs, leaning down and gently kissing her neck.

“You sure you want to stay here?” his deep voice and warm breath sending a trail of goosebumps down her arm, “The things I want to do you…” he trailed off, kissing up her neck.

“And waste this dress?” she teased, “I need to show it off” her fingers drug across the waistband of his jeans and he smirked.

“I can assure you this dress will not go to waste” Veronica laughed, running her hand up his body and lazily playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

“Hey nymphos” Cheryl hollered from across the pool table, “I only lent you that dress Veronica, I want it back without any of his DNA on it”.

“Name your price” Sweet Pea hollered over his shoulder at Cheryl, “whatever it costs, this dress is yours now” his eyes locked on Veronica.

“You gonna dance with me tonight?” she purred, stepping away slightly.

“I’m not really a dancing kind of guy” his eyes narrowing as he tilted his head, their hands linked and swinging between them. She pulled herself back to him, leaning into his ear.

“That’s too bad” her tongue darting out and flicking his ear lobe; “I left you a little something under your drink” she pulled back and winked, slowly pulling herself away from him.

“You stealing my bit Lodge” his smile widening as he stood up and watched her back away from him.

“I don’t think you’ll mind” she grinned, allowing Fangs and Kevin to pull her towards the stairs. He watched as Jughead gave Betty a parting kiss before turning and grabbing the napkin that was folded under his drink. He let it roll in his fingers a he made his way to the railing, smiling as he watched Fangs grab her hand and drag her out to the middle of the floor, Kevin and Betty following close behind them. He looked down at the napkin in his hands, a nervous feeling rumbling in the pit of his stomach, the air leaving his lungs when he read it;

_The thoughts I’ve had of you,_

_Of your hands running up my thighs,_

_Under my dress, touching me…_

_I hope these words touch you_

_The way everything you’ve said touches me…_

_I’m not wearing any panties_

He looked back to the crowd, shaking his head in amazement at Veronica, her eyes glued to him as she slowly slid her hand down her body and winked at him. Mine, he thought possessively, all mine.

“What’s that?” Jughead asked, taking a spot next to Sweet Pea, nodding at the napkin in his hand.

“A love note from my girl” Sweet Pea smiled, folding it and placing it in the front pocket of the shirt he was wearing. “I’d suggest that you and Betty stay at your place tonight”.

Jughead nodded, standing up and grabbing his pool cue, “Completely understood, no need to clarify that any further”. He turned to the pool table and began gathering the balls, setting them up in the center of the table.

Sweet Pea watched Veronica dance for a minute, comforted that Fangs and Kevin were down there keeping an eye on her and Betty.

“You gonna break?” Jughead asked, rolling the rack back and forth.

Sweet Pea took one last look before turning to the table, “You can break, you’re gonna need all the advantages you can get to beat me” he joked.

“Ha. Ha” Jughead removed the rack and lined up his shot, sinking back dejectedly when everything stayed on the table. “I am horrible at pool”.

“Get out of you head and just have fun” Sweet Pea chuckled, nudging him with the end of his cue.

“Do you ever think about how we got here?” Jughead asked, rotating around the table and taking another shot, this time sinking one of the color balls easily.

“Like here, here?” Sweet Pea asked, his hands motioning wildly in a circle.

“No, I mean, I feel like a few years ago I was completely lost” Jughead considered his next move before setting it up, “and I don’t know, it’s like everything makes sense all of the sudden but I don’t know when or how that happened”, two more balls sank into the corner pocket.

“I think you had stuff figured out sooner than you think you did” Sweet Pea picked up the beer he had waiting on the table and rolled it back and forth between his hands, “but I think Betty is helping you see it, giving you something to focus on”

“She’s definitely been good at anchoring things” he agreed, the next ball rolling smoothly into the side pocket.

“I can tell you do the same for her” Sweet Pea looked down and pretended like he was going to stop his fifth ball from rolling into the pocket, picking his hand up at the last second. “The way she looks at you, like if she stops you’re just going to disappear, its sweet”.

“Man, if we hadn’t been running late for rehearsals that day” Jughead shook his head casually, rounding the corner and knocking two more balls in. “I still would have met her, cause of Veronica and the bar, but who knows when or if it would have even been the same”.

“Kismet” Sweet Pea smiled, watching the final shot as Jughead easily sunk the eight ball. “You been playing the long hustle all these years Jones?”

Jughead laughed and placed his cue on top of the table, “I think that I’m going to officially retire, you know, go out on a win”. Sweet Pea followed suit, setting his cue down before grabbing a stool and pulling it over to the table that sat by the railing.

“How are you feeling?” Jughead took a drink and propped himself up against the pillar in the corner, watching Sweet Pea as he watched their friends dancing below.

“Josie always wanted me to tell her I loved her” Sweet Pea shook his head, “and I never believed her when she would say it, it was like a distraction she would toss out there when things started to go South”

“Josie was the worst,” Jughead scowled.

“I’ve known Ronnie for two weeks, and all I can think about is how I’m going to say it to her” a smile planted on his face as he watched Kevin and Veronica singing along with the song, his hands on her waist as she happily swayed back and forth.

He stiffened when a guy swept up behind Veronica, his hand dragging along her back. He jumped up, about to head down the stairs, when she pushed him away and turned her attention back to Kevin, pulling Fangs back as he attempted to follow the guy. Betty danced happily with Toni and Cheryl, the three of them completely wrapped up in the music.

“I’m shocked you’re still up here” Jughead chuckled, watching the scene unfold.

“Trust me, if he circles back I’m jumping over the railing” Sweet Pea deadpanned.

“This music is horrible” Jughead mumbled, slumping against the railing.

“But look how happy they all are” he shrugged, “who cares what the music sounds like”.

“I wrote a little bit today” Jughead spoke without looking at Sweet Pea, “I think there’s some stuff there we can use”

“I can’t wait to read it” he yawned, relaxing back against the table. The pair settling into a comfortable silence as they watched their friends dance.

“Ok, losers” Toni spoke coming up behind them, “you need to get off your butts and come dance with your sexy ladies”

“Toni” Jughead whined, “I don’t feel like making a fool of myself”.

“They’ve got some pipes on them, let me tell you what” Toni knocked Sweet Pea’s feet off the railing and standing between them, her back to the crowd below.

“Kevin and Fangs are doing a better job dancing with them than either of us would” Sweet Pea handed his beer to her when she reached for it.

“What did you guys do today?” Jughead asked, slinging his arms over the railing, resting his chin on his hands.

“Messages, face masks, boy talk, you know normal girl stuff” Toni smirked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“What kind of boy talk” Sweet Pea asked feeling uncomfortable with the way her eyes were looking at him.

“Let’s just say, a tip of the hat to you sir; I might need to get a few pointers from you” Toni teased, “I want to make Cheryl see stars too”.

Sweet Pea’s eyes darted to Veronica, her back pressed against Fangs and their hands joined in front of her. “She said that?” he asked nervously, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth when Toni nodded in confirmation.

“You guys really talk about that kind of stuff?” Jughead asked while watching Betty giggle and twill around Kevin.

“Of course, but don’t worry, I told them I don’t want to hear anything about you that way, it’s weird enough knowing about Peanut here, the last thing I want to hear about is your penis” Toni shuttered.

“What other stuff do you know?” Sweet Pea questioned, turning his head to look at her.

“Wouldn’t you like to know” Toni’s eyes twinkled playfully.

“He literally just asked that” Jughead stood and turned, nudging Toni with his shoulder.

“Some things are protected by the girl code” she crossed her arms over her chest and smiled as Sweet Pea rolled his eyes.

“Girl plus Kevin code you mean” Kevin said, coming up behind them and sitting on the edge of the table.

“Doesn’t that mean girls plus Kevin, plus Fangs” Jughead laughed, rolling his eyes when Kevin flipped him off.

“I’ll have you know that I have kept many secrets from Fangs” Kevin stuck his chin out in defiance.

“I hope that’s not true” Fangs appeared behind Sweet Pea, clapping his hand on his shoulder leaning down close to his ear “Dude, your girl is fire” he stood and stepped in front of Kevin and kissed him before turning under his arms and settling in between his legs.

Sweet Pea glanced to the dance floor below, sitting up straighter when he couldn’t find Veronica, but the sound of her, Betty, and Cheryl giggling as they walked up the stairs relaxed him.

“Hey handsome” the smell of whiskey rolled over his shoulder, her breath on his neck sending chills down his body as she drug her hand over his shoulder and stepped beside him, lowering herself down to sit in his lap. His hands wrapped around her, one resting over her thigh and the other snaking up her back and stopping at her neck.

“Did you have fun out there?” he swallowed, distracted by the soft fabric under his palm as he ran his hand further up her thigh.

She nodded, her eyes flicking to his mouth as she bit her lip. “She had fun until Mr. Handsy came back you mean” Cheryl snickered. Sweet Pea tensed, his hands moving to her hips as he started to stand up.

“Baby, I’m fine” Veronica purred in his ear, her hands moving his back to where they were, “besides, the hands on me now are the only ones that matter” she kissed his cheek, then his nose, before ending on his lips.

Sweet Pea breathed her in, his hand snaking tighter around her, his thumb ghosting along her hip. He moaned into her mouth and pulled away, hovering his lips over her ear, “You really aren’t wearing any panties” and she giggled as he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

Veronica sighed contently, her eyes flitting up to the group around her. Betty was leaning against the pillar in the corner, Jughead hovering over her as they spoke softly to each other, her hand wrapped around his waist with his caging her in.

Toni and Cheryl were kissing each other, hands roaming in places that should have made them blush for the public arena they were in. Kevin and Fangs were wrapped in each other, Kevin brushing his hands through Fangs hair as they spoke quietly and laughed.

She felt overwhelmed with the love she had for these people, some she knew for so long, others quickly becoming staples in her tribe. 

“Come back to me” Sweet Pea murmured nipping at her neck.

Veronica moaned, her eyes fluttering shut. “Did you drive here with Jug?” a burning feeling roaring through her body.

Sweet Pea shook his head, his hand dipping into the slit of her dress, leaving a trail of fire on her skin, “We rode our bikes”.

“Then why are we still here?” she laughed as he stood, keeping her pressed to his side as he grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and pulled her quickly to the stairs.

“Bye-bye lovebirds!” Kevin hollered at them as they rushed out.

Veronica shuffled her feet quickly trying to keep pace with Sweet Pea as he pushed his way through the crowd on the edge of the dance floor, her heart beating so loud she swore it was drowning out the bass of the music. He turned over his shoulder to smile at her, pulling her tighter against him when he saw her grinning back at him. A wave of goosebumps spread across her skin as they stepped out into the night air, an instant change as the music faded with the closing of the door. He let go of her hand and held his jacket out for her, helping her slide her arms in each sleeve before grabbing at her fingertips that barely reached the seam at the opening of the sleeve.

“Are you warm enough” he asked, jogging them quickly through the parking lot to where his bike was parked in between the two she assumed to belong to Fangs and Jughead.

She nodded as he turned and put his helmet on her head, looking down her body he sighed and got on, helping her slide on behind him.

“Make sure you keep your legs right here ok?” he pulled her tightly, holding her legs in place so they didn’t hit on any of the metal. He felt her nod against his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist, a moan escaping her lips as he started the bike and pulled out of the space quickly, the rumbling rolling through her like thunder.

The ride to the apartment was more erotic then Veronica remembered from the last time. Sure, she could attribute it to the feeling of his jeans rubbing against her, or the heavy feeling of his leather jacket on top of her silk dress, but there was also the feeling of his skin when she slipped her fingers under his shirt where she had her hands wrapped around him. Or the way he rested his hands on her thighs when they were stopped at the red lights. The ease of touching him and him touching her felt freeing.

Veronica slid off his bike when they finally made it back to the apartment, walking backwards towards the building her eyes glued to his as he strapped the helmet back in place. He smirked at her, catching up in a few strides he cradled her face in his hands and kissed her, continuing to walk them towards the door. He picked her up when they reached the stairs, his hands leaving her face to grab under her thighs and kiss down her neck. Veronica pushed the button for the elevator when he pushed her against the wall, her hands returning to his hair as he kissed across her collar bone, lightly sucking at the dip at the base of her throat.

When they were in the elevator and the door was shut, she rolled her hips as his hands slipped under the hem of her dress, inching forward at an excruciatingly slow pace. She swallowed his moan when his thumb dipped between her thighs and ghosted over her. She wiggled as he helped drop her feet back to the ground when the elevator hit the third floor, and she rushed to her door, unlocking it and pulling him quickly inside.

“You have no idea how you make me feel” she purred, pushing him backwards towards her bedroom.

“I see stars with you too” he grinned cheekily, falling backwards as the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

“Toni’s dead” Veronica chuckled, sliding his jacket off her shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. She pushed him backwards, crawling with hm as he moved further up the bed. Her hands moved to his belt, unfastening it as she looked at him the tip of her tongue running over her top lip. “Lay back handsome,” she demanded, her hands spreading his jeans open wide before pushing them slowly down his hips.

Veronica came to all fours, her head dipping until she was able to kiss the sensitive skin at the edge of his boxers. She nipped and licked while her hands moved to free him, unable to stop the moan that formed in the back of her throat when he sprang free. She took a long lick from the base of his penis, slowly dragging up the bottom of his shaft to the tip, lightly licking the precum and bringing it unto her mouth. She looked up at him, her voice dripping with desire, “Mine” she breathed, and he nodded in confirmation. “Tell me you’re mine” she demanded, when he didn’t speak.

“I am completely and totally yours” his voice shaking before she took him into her mouth, her head bobbing slowly up and down, taking more of him in each time. Sweet Pea threw his head back against the pillow, his eyes squeezing shut as he begged his body to keep it together. Veronica’s hand came up to cup his balls, pushing them down and up as she swirled her tongue around his dick, the tip hitting the back of her throat before she pulled back up again. He willed himself to open his eyes, and he saw her throw her hair over her shoulder, licking her lips before she took him in again.

He was hit with the immediate feeling of possession, knowing that he belonged to her and she belonged to him, his dick twitching at the thought of how much he wanted to be in her. “Baby, baby” he breathed, “You have to stop” the words choking in his throat as they came out, and she hummed in question, looking up at him as the tip of his penis popped out of her mouth.

“Am I doing something wrong?” her eyes dark and full of worry. He sat up quickly, the movement causing her to rock back on her knees as insecurity washed over her features. He reached out and pulled her to him, turning her so she was sitting on his lap, her back pressed firmly against his chest.

“Of course not” he breathed, kissing her neck as he ran his hand over her shoulder and down to lace their fingers together. “I wasn’t going to last much longer” her nipped at her neck, allowing one of his hands to wrap around her waist, trailing it to her hip as he pulled her dress up until the hem was bunched around her waist. “I want to feel you before I fuck you” her head falling back as his hand dipped between her thighs. “Always so wet” he moaned, his fingers slipping between her folds and sinking inside her. The instant pressure caused her to gasp as her hand came to rest on top of his, moving with him as he pumped them in and out, his thumb gliding across her clit.

“Pea” she moaned, feeling his cock pressed under her when she ground her hips down onto his fingers. His breath was like fire against her back and she arched forward, her head rolling to the front as he picked up pace and bucked his hips up in response to her. “I need, I need to feel, you,” she stammered, her mind clouding as she felt her orgasm begin to bubble under the surface.

“Come for me first” he moved one of the straps of her dress off her shoulder, pulling it down and exposing her breast. He pinched her nipple between his thumb and forefinger, mimicking with the other hand as he pulled his fingers out and played with her clit.

“Oh” she moaned at the sting, her hips rocking wildly when he pushed himself back into her. He curved his fingers inside of her, dragging them along her walls as they hit her g-spot and she came apart. Falling back against his chest she breathed heavily, her eyes closing as she moaned with pleasure, “Please fuck me now” her voice exhausted and sultry.

Sweet Pea sat them up and he traded their positions, laying her down on the bed as he pulled the dress off her, “Touch yourself for me” he stood off the bed and unbuttoned his shirt, watching her as one of her hands dipped to cover herself, rolling her hips at the contact. She opened her eyes and bit her lip, staring at him as she rubbed her middle finger over her clit in long strokes.

Sweet Pea took a condom from his pocket before pushing his pants and boxers to the ground, ripping the package open and then rolling it over his length. “I could watch you do that all night” he sighed, his dick twitching as her eyes fluttered shut.

“Please Pea” she begged, reaching her other hand out for him. He came to her like a magnet, unable to stop the pull even if he wanted to. He hovered over her and kissed her deeply, the taste of whiskey melting with the taste of him on her lips. He reached between them and lined himself up with her, thrusting fully into her in one push. She bit his lip and pulled back, bringing it with her.

“How is it possible that you feel this amazing?” he groaned, moving in and out slowly. “I want to stay buried in you forever”.

“Pea, I…I…” Veronica choked on the words, unable to think clearly every time he pushed into her.

“What is it love?” He buried his head in her neck, hiking one of her legs higher on his hip.

Veronica’s heart pounded nervously, her breath picking up as Sweet Pea peppered kisses along her chest. Saying it would change everything, the weight of that reality squeezing her chest tight under him. Her muscles tensed around him and her orgasm pulled him closer, clearing her mind, his name pouring from her lips as he collapsed on top of her, their breathing syncing as they both came down.

Sweet Pea kissed her tenderly, his eyes hooded as he stood up, reaching for his boxers on the way out of the room. Veronica stretched, her hands smoothing at her hair as she sat up. Grabbing her robe, she caught sight of herself in her vanity mirror, her eyes moving between the slowly forming bruises on her neck and she smiled. She walked out to the kitchen and grabbed a glass from the cabinet, moving to the sink to fill it up she slowly remembered what she had almost said to him.

What was she thinking? It was far too soon to say that to him, the last thing she wanted was to scare him away. She had never said it so easily to a boy before, yet with him it felt like it was threatening to pour out of her every time he touched her. He was the best thing that had ever happened to her, she needed to be more cautious.

The cold water poured down her throat calmed her nerves as she focused on steadying her breathing. Her eyes fluttered shut as Sweet Pea’s hands came to rest on her hips, his breath tickling at her neck as he spoke, “You know, we haven’t talked about what Betty said this morning”.

“Hmm?” her eyes opening as she turned her head to look at him.

“She said something about me noticing your clothes, and how none of your other boyfriends had ever noticed that” he moved his hands so they wrapped around her body, “and I’ve just been thinking about that, how I never actually asked you”.

Veronica smiled, “I’ve already told you I’m yours” she said softly.

“So, you won’t freak if I start calling you my girlfriend?” he stood and turned her around, his hands coming up and resting on either side of her neck.

She shook her head and leaned up on her toes to kiss him and he smiled against her kiss. _I love you so much_ , she thought, but instead pulled away and said, “Come cuddle me boyfriend”. That conversation could wait a little longer.

-//-//-//-//-

Betty’s eyes fluttered open as the sun came pouring through the window next to Jughead’s bed. She felt a calm wash over her as she breathed in deeply, his smell wrapping around her as she rolled onto her back. Her eyebrows drew together when she noticed she was alone, her mind searching for memories of the night before.

They had ridden back to the apartment together, then curled up in his bed watching old episodes of some television show on Netflix; touching and kissing, they explored the boundaries they had created with caution. The last thing she remembered was Jughead’s arm pulling her closer to him as they drifted off to sleep.

She sat up and pulled the blanket tight around her, looking around the room before the door slowly opened. Jughead was backing into the room quietly, turning around he grinned when he saw her awake, a tray of various fruits and a couple glasses of juice balanced carefully in one hand, and the morning paper in the other.

“Morning beautiful” he set the tray down on the bed near where her feet were tucked up under her and leaned in to quickly kiss her before settling in the bed next to her. “Does it matter what section you start with?” he unfolded the paper and quickly moved them apart, searching for the one he wanted, stopping to look at her when she didn’t reply. “Is everything ok?”

_Ok_ , she thought, _what a silly little word_. It was all silly really, they had spent so much time together, in situations far more intimate, and yet the overwhelming desire smacked into her in a silly moment like this. His hair was a mess and she could still make out the faint imprints from where the pillow had been bunched up under his cheek. He had his glasses on and was wearing an old faded gray t-shirt with the faint sign of a “S” taking up the front. Nothing about this moment was spectacular. Maybe it was the way they had fallen into such comfort. The care he took to make a breakfast of different fruits, and how chose orange juice instead of apple juice, which she knew he had because she saw it in the fridge last night, but he had remembered that she told him how much she hated apple juice because it reminded her of the time she spent in the hospital with her dad.

_I guess you don’t get to pick your moment,_ the thought rolling around in her head as she looked at the concern washing over his face. She nodded, needing to get him to focus on something other than her for a second, but he just blinked at her, as if he were trying to read the thoughts in her mind and then panic set in on the thought that he just might be able to figure it out. _Be cool Cooper, think of anything else besides his naked body hovering over yours, shit!_

“Betts?” The concern hanging in the air like a led weight threatening to crash on top of her, “Your kind of freaking me out here” he reached his hand out and cradled her cheek, his thumb rubbing comforting strokes along her cheek bone.

“I want to have sex with you!” she blurted out, the weight toppling to the ground and banging through her mind.

Jughead laughed and shook his head, “Like, right now?” he looked down at his sloppy appearance and raised his eyebrows in question.

“Kind of” she sighed and reached up to pull his hand down, keeping her fingers laced with his as she moved his hand to her lap. “But also, maybe later, like tonight?”

“I guess it wouldn’t be us if we didn’t plan our moment, huh?” Betty bit the inside of her cheek and dipped her head in embarrassment at his reaction, “Hey,” he tipped her chin up by his pointer finger, “I want to have sex with you too, Betts”.

Betty smiled, leaning forward and kissing him squarely on the lips. She scooted closer to him, threading her fingers in his hair and sighing when his hands found her hips, the sound of the paper wrinkling under her. He slid off the bed, his lips continuing to kiss her, as he reached for the tray he had sat on the bed when he came in, picking it up and moving it to the nightstand and then shoving the paper to the ground. Betty giggled as he pushed her backwards and hovered over her, looking down at her as her giggles subsided.

“Your laugh is my favorite sound” his eyes softened, and he dipped his head down to meet her waiting lips.

“Juggie” Betty breathed as he kissed at the spot under her ear that he discovered the night before, loving the way it made her shiver and moan his name.

Betty’s hands toyed at the hem of Jughead’s shirt, her fingers creeping under the fabric and trailing up his back. Jughead’s hands stilled as they began moving to her chest, the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the dresser across the room breaking through.

“Ignore it” Betty whispered, her hands pushing his to move again. He chuckled at her urgency but stalled again when her phone started ringing from her bag sitting on the floor by the edge of the bed.

“I think someone’s trying to get ahold of us” he mumbled against her lips, groaning when she took his bottom lip between her teeth and lightly pulled. “Screw em” he breathed deeply, rolling so that Betty was nestled on top of him, his hands snaking up her shirt.

“I’d rather we be the ones doing the screwing” she purred and brought her legs up to his hips and sat up, straddling his lap as she pulled her shirt over her head.

“Hearing you say things like that” he smirked, sitting up and running his hands up her back, “I like it when you get a little dirty”

“Talking dirty isn’t the only thing my mouth is good at” she grinned when he rolled his head back and playfully moaned.

“I’m trying to think of word to describe you right now” Jughead’s eyes roamed her face, his hands trailing over her shoulders and down the slope of her breasts, “but I’m kind of drawing a blank”.

“Yours” Betty reached behind her and unfastened her bra, letting the straps slowly fall off her shoulders, “that’s the word that describes me” Jughead slowly leaned back, his elbows propping him up as she tossed her bra onto the floor behind her.

“Betts, we don’t have to do this right now” he swallowed as she adjusted her position, her hips rolling forward and pushing herself further down on his growing erection.

She leaned forward and kissed him, her hands resting on the bed behind him. Reaching down between them, she was about to dip her hand into his pajama bottoms when his door swung open.

“Jones!” Sweet Pea yelled, stopping frozen in his tracks as Jughead quickly sat up and pulled Betty against his chest and wrapped his arms around her protectively. “Whoa, uh sorry man, I thought you were still sleeping” Sweet Pea stammered, his arm coming up to cover his eyes.

“Pea, what the hell? Get the fuck out!” Jughead exclaimed, reaching for the blanket next to him trying desperately to cover Betty.

“Right” Sweet Pea shook his head and turned on his heels, stopping at the door he spoke without turning around “I’ll, uh, I’ll be waiting for you out here” he moved quickly, slamming the door behind him.

Jughead could feel Betty shaking under his grip, and he rubbed his hands over her back to try and soothe her until he heard a tiny giggle in his ear. He pulled back and Betty laughed harder, covering her mouth to keep it in, and Jughead chuckled along with her.

“How about we put a pin in this for now,” Jughead reached his hand up and lightly tucked her hair behind her ear, “I’ll go kill Pea for whatever he thinks is more important than this, and then I’ll take you on a date tonight”

“A date followed by sex?” she smirked, hugging him when he laughed and nodded.

“Yes,” he chuckled, burying his face in her neck, “a date followed by sex”.

-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea was absently strumming his guitar, sitting on the edge of the coffee table and trying really hard not to listen to the sound of Betty giggling in Jughead’s room. It hadn’t even crossed his mind to knock when he got home, which was stupid on his part, especially watching the way the two had been with each other recently. Jughead’s door opened softly and his hands stopped moving, looking towards the door out of the corner of his eye, completely embarrassed that he had walked in on them just minutes earlier.

“Go easy on him” Betty’s soft voice broke the silence as she gave Jughead a kiss and opened the door, shouting a quick goodbye to Sweet Pea over her shoulder.

Jughead turned slowly facing Sweet Pea, not moving from his spot. Sweet Pea shrugged with embarrassment, “Look man, if I knew you guys were there, doing that, I wouldn’t have barged in. Seriously, when you didn’t answer my call and Betty didn’t answer Ronnie’s call, I just assumed”

“Stop assuming” Jughead scowled, finally moving from the front door to come sit on the couch, “what was so important anyway?”

Sweet Pea propped the guitar up on the side of the couch and winced, “Tom needs us to come work today, apparently it’s pretty big cause he’s asked for all three of us”.

Jughead groaned and stood up, “Let me change” he grumbled as he drug his feet back towards his room.

-//-//-//-//-

Betty walked into the apartment and smiled at her best friend who was dancing around in the kitchen, her hair pulled up high in a bun and she was wrapped up in a sweatshirt that belonged to Sweet Pea judging by the way it swallowed her tiny frame.

“What song are you singing?” Betty dropped her purse on the counter and sat down on one of the bar stools that were tucked under the counter.

“Pea was working on a song this morning and it’s stuck in my head” Veronica turned around from the stove and held the skillet up for Betty, “eggs?” she asked, reaching for plates without waiting for her answer.

“Thanks” Betty watched as Veronica hummed to herself, dividing the eggs between the two plates before placing the skillet back on the stove. Stopping by the refrigerator to grab the hot sauce, she noticed a note stuck under a magnet and grinned, moving the magnet to read it she forgot the sauce and pulled it down, her thumb ghosting gently over the words.

_I’m never not thinking of you_

_Your smile…_

_Your laugh…_

_Your touch…_

_Tumble through my mind every moment_

_Of every day_

“You’re blushing” Betty teased, pushing the eggs around her plate with her fork. Veronica tucked the note into the front pocket of her sweatshirt and walked to the counter next to Betty, pulling the empty stool out and perching on top of it gracefully.

“Do you think he can tell?” Veronica refused to make eye contact with Betty, instead her eyes remained glued to the plate in front of her as she took a small bite of the eggs and chewed slowly.

“Tell what?” Betty mimicked her actions, not realizing how hungry she was until the taste of the eggs covered her tongue.

“How hopelessly in love with him I am” Veronica let her eyes flit to Betty without moving her head, attempting to read the blonde while also keeping a somewhat level composer.

“Vee” Betty started, but was interrupted by a knock on their door, sparring Veronica for a moment as she leapt up and quickly moved to open it, smiling brightly at Kevin who was standing there with three coffees in his hands.

“Oh bunny, you are positively glowing” he kissed her cheek and handed over one of the coffees, crossing the room to the kitchen to greet Betty and give her a drink as well, “you too my little ray of sunshine. I assume that my boys are responsible for this?” Kevin hummed as he leaned over the counter opposite of Betty, sipping cheerily from his coffee cup.

“I’m surprised you’re not at the garage with them” Veronica climbed back up on the stool, putting some eggs on her fork and holding it out for Kevin to take.

He opened his mouth and let her feed him, shaking his head as he chewed, “My dad stopped having hopes that I’d help at the garage years ago.”

“How long are they going to be?” Betty asked, pushing her empty plate away from her and leaning onto the counter.

“You can count on a good 10 hours I’d guess” Kevin shrugged.

“That’s going to be a long day” Betty frowned, calculating how tired Jughead would probably be once he got home.

“Did you have other plans?” Veronica passed her plate over to Kevin to finish off the rest of her breakfast.

“We’re kind of going to” Betty’s eyes widened, and she nodded her head, “you know, finally seal the deal” Veronica shrieked and Kevin started clapping. “but with such a long day, I’m not sure he’ll be up for it”.

“I have the best idea!” Veronica sat up straight, her hands clasped in front of her.

“You want to let us in on this or are you hoping we’ll start guessing?” Kevin teased.

“We can set up a group dinner on the terrace, you know, light candles and play soft music” Veronica smiled wildly.

“Oh, and wine. We can get wine!” Kevin joined in.

“We’ll invite Cheryl and Toni over too, and you can teach us how to make that lasagna you’re famous for” Veronica had already jumped off the stool and started running to her bedroom to grab her phone, the napkin from her pocket falling out as she moved.

Kevin dipped down to pick it up, turning it over in his hands he read it and dramatically pretended to faint, draping himself over the counter causing Betty to laugh.

Veronica came running back in and watched Kevin quizzically, “What is this about?” she asked and he rolled over and held the napkin out. Veronica quickly reached into the pocket in the front of her sweatshirt, feeling around in a panic as she realized that was her note and moved quickly to take it back from him.

“Don’t mind me, I’m just dying from finding out how romantic Sweet Pea is” Kevin teased, pulling his hand back and holding it close to his chest.

“Give it back” Veronica huffed, tickling at his sides so he would drop it, “don’t crumple it” she yelled as he started laughing, dropping the napkin on instinct.

“How many of those has he written for you bunny?” Kevin watched her as she straightened it out and bit her lip.

“He’s written me one everyday since that first one at the bar” she blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. “But right now, we are talking about doing this dinner. What do you say Bee?”

“Sounds nice” Betty smiled, “and it could help him relax a bit”.

“Ok, first-don’t try and dodge it bunny, we have 10 hours and I want to see all of those notes, and second-Betty, my love, how about you start with relaxing yourself” he moved around the island and pulled her up, “Go, take a bath and prepare yourself for today, from what I know you are going to need to be rested as well” Veronica quirked an eyebrow at him and smiled, “I only heard about this from some gossiping girls at the bar”.

Kevin pushed Betty out of the kitchen and towards the bathroom. He came back in and stood in front of Veronica, “Now, while she is doing that, I want you to show me this terrace. Jug and Toni live on the first floor, so I am excited to see what it looks like”.

Veronica held out her hand for him to take and pulled him to the door at the end of the hallway, pushing it open he gasped at the sight in front of him.

“It’s pretty great right?” Veronica watched as he fully took in the space.

“Can we bring your table out here?” he asked, looking at the trees that surrounded the view, making the open area feel private, the hanging light fixture would provide soft lighting, and he knew that he had some lanterns they could use as center pieces.

“Let’s get planning, call Cheryl and Toni and see if they want to meet us over here to help set up. I’ll text Fangs and tell him to tell the guys to plan on dinner over here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am overwhelmed at the response to this story...thank you guys for all of the reviews and all the hits :)


	10. Consumed with what's to transpire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well don’t you look like a porno waiting to happen” she chirped as she pushed her breasts together, “I’m sorry Mr. Mechanic, but I don’t have any money to pay you for those repairs” she breathed.
> 
> “Cheryl, stop trying to role play with my boyfriend” Veronica called from inside the apartment.
> 
> “I never get to have any fun” she pouted, moving aside and opening the door wider for Sweet Pea to walk by.
> 
> He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “If you want to discuss payment plans, you’ll need to talk to the shop manager, Toni, I hear she’s got a real soft spot when it comes to red heads”, he winked as he walked past her and she giggled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING*  
> Smut, smut, smutty smut, smutty, smutty, smut smut.  
> You've been warned :)
> 
> This one is for all you bughead fans. The slow burn is officially a fire :)
> 
> This one is a little short, it was technically supposed to be with the last chapter, but I was still fiddling with it and wanted to make sure I took my time with them before I posted.
> 
> I'm still struggling with the next chapter, so if may be a bit a wait for it. I'm also wrestling with three other works that have demanded my attention, I promise to post for you as soon as I can.

“Damn it!” Jughead yelled, throwing the wrench that was in his hand on the ground. He had been struggling with the same engine for the last three hours and was getting angry because he felt like he hadn’t made any progress.

“Hey man, what’d that wrench do to you?” Fangs mocked from his spot on the ground underneath the car next to him.

“Leave him alone” Sweet Pea called from the bike he was working on in the corner, “the man’s got better things on his mind then that engine”.

“I really appreciate you boys all coming in on such short notice” Tom walked in from the office area, “how about I treat you to dinner?”

“Normally that would be great pop” Fangs slid out from under the car and sat up on the creeper he was using, “but we have dinner plans with the girls and Kevin tonight”

Tom nodded his head and came over to the engine that Jughead was working on, bending down to pick up the wrench that was laying on the ground, “Let me see if I can figure this one out for you” he leaned in under the hood and started tinkering around.

-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea leaned against the door frame as he knocked on the door to Veronica and Betty’s apartment. He brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck, every muscle in his back aching from bending over that bike all day. All he wanted was to shower and crash, preferably with Veronica tucked into his side; so of course, it was just his luck when Cheryl opened the door instead of his girlfriend.

“Well don’t you look like a porno waiting to happen” she chirped as she pushed her breasts together, “I’m sorry Mr. Mechanic, but I don’t have any money to pay you for those repairs” she breathed.

“Cheryl, stop trying to role play with my boyfriend” Veronica called from inside the apartment.

“I never get to have any fun” she pouted, moving aside and opening the door wider for Sweet Pea to walk by.

He leaned in and whispered in her ear, “If you want to discuss payment plans, you’ll need to talk to the shop manager, Toni, I hear she’s got a real soft spot when it comes to red heads”, he winked as he walked past her and she giggled.

Veronica rounded the corner as he stepped in, a smile on her face as she dried her hands off with a dish towel, “I’ve never had a sexy mechanic fantasy, but I do now” she smirked, allowing herself to be wrapped in his hug as he buried his face in her neck.

“If I wasn’t so exhausted, I’d run that role play scenario out with you” he chuckled, pulling her closer as he shut his eyes. “It smells amazing in here”.

“Betty taught us how to make lasagna today” Veronica pulled back, keeping her arms linked at his lower back, “go take a hot shower, and after everyone leaves tonight I’ll give you a back rub”.

“You are everything” he murmured, giving her a kiss before heading off to the bathroom, stopping in Veronica’s room to grab some clean clothes.

“Bunny, we are all set up” Kevin came walking into the room from the terrace, Betty following a few steps behind him, smiling at Sweet Pea as they passed him in the hallway.

Sweet Pea shut the door to the bathroom and quickly turned on the water, leaning on the vanity as he waited for the steam to fill the room he noticed a post it note stuck to the mirror out of the corner of his eye.

_I wish I was in here with you_

He could faintly hear the girls giggling at something and he smiled. Honestly, he wished she was in here with him too. _Do you ever think about how we got here_? Jughead’s words from the night before snaked through his brain. Just a few months ago he was in a crappy relationship and barely saw his friends outside of band practice. And now, in a matter of weeks, he found himself in love with the most amazing woman who not only enjoyed being with him, but loved his friends, too.

Taking off his clothes he climbed into the tub and allowed the hot water to beat against his back. He sighed as he felt his muscles contract and then relax. He grabbed his shampoo, that had nestled itself in between Betty’s strawberry shampoo and Veronica’s lime and coconut body wash and he smiled. After he lathered, he picked up Veronica’s bottle and opened it, inhaling her smell and resting his head against the tile. He felt his body begin to respond and he forced himself to open his eyes and put the bottle down; not in here, not now while all their friends were sitting out there waiting for him to finish up. He turned around under the shower head, letting the water wash over his face. Tilting his head back the water hit his chest and he sighed, only a few more hours and he can crash, only a few more hours and it would only be him and Veronica, only a few more hours.

After a few more moments savoring the feeling of the hot water, Sweet Pea stepped out and quickly dried off, running the towel through his hair before getting changed. He could hear the sound of Jughead and Fangs talking outside of the bathroom, so he knew that everyone was just waiting on him now.

“Hey man” Fangs nodded as the door opened, he had his arm slung around Kevin’s shoulder and was holding a glass of wine in his hand.

“I hope we have stronger drinks as well” Sweet Pea took a deep breath, hanging his towel up before exiting the bathroom and moving to the kitchen.

Betty, Jughead and Cheryl were lounging in the living room, Veronica’s back was to him as she chatted with Toni in the kitchen. He slowly walked up behind her and snaked his arms around her waist, letting his head come to rest on her shoulder.

“Hey, I made you a drink” Veronica’s voice was soft as her hands came to rest on top of his. Sweet Pea’s eyes wandered to the drink sitting on the counter and he smiled, how did she always know what he wanted?

“Thanks” he hummed, letting his eyes close as he absently swayed with her in his arms. He listened as the sound of everyone talking drifted into the far part of his brain and all he could focus on was the relaxed and comfortable feeling he had in this moment.

“Pea?” Veronica’s voice pulled him back to consciousness. His eyes opened and he straightened, looking at her with a questioning look, “I said dinners ready” she chuckled, turning slightly in his arms and cupping his cheek with one of her hands, “Do you want to go lay down instead?”

Sweet Pea shook his head and leaned in to kiss her cheek, standing again he reached forward and grabbed the drink she had left for him and let her guide him by their laced fingers towards the terrace.

The friends gathered around the table and ate and laughed, relaxing with each other’s company.

“This is amazing” Jughead beamed at Betty as he shoved more of the lasagna in his mouth. Betty smiled happily at him as she poured a little wine in her glass.

“It really is Betty” Toni added as she ripped into the bread and inhaled the scent, closing her eyes before she bit into it.

“I’m so glad you guys are enjoying it so much” Betty beamed, cutting into the piece on her plate delicately.

-//-//-//-//-

Veronica finished pulling her hair up and then quickly washed her face. Looking at herself in the mirror she smiled at the way his t-shirt looked on her, burring her nose in it and inhaling his scent. She rolled her eyes at her reflection in the mirror and then smirked, _Veronica Lodge, you’re such a goner_ , she thought.

Stopping to pull out some lotion from the cabinet, she shut off the light and walked into her room, grinning at Sweet Pea who was sitting up in bed and thumbing through a magazine.

“Ready for that back rub” Veronica waved the lotion as she moved to stand next to him at the edge of the bed.

His hand reached out and wrapped around the back of her leg, his thumb moving up and down on her soft skin, “You don’t have to do this” his voice soft as he looked up at her.

“I know I don’t” Veronica shrugged, “but I want to help you relax”.

Sweet Pea smiled and tossed the magazine on the ground, scooching down on the bed he turned so he was laying on his stomach. Veronica climbed on the bed and straddled him, squeezing some lotion into the palm of her hands, rubbing them together before placing them at his lower back and slowly and firmly pushing them up to his shoulders. A deep moan escaped as the tension in his shoulders lessened.

“This feels nice” he sighed deeper, finding it impossible to keep his eyes open.

Veronica smiled. “So, Saturday, huh? Is it silly that I’m excited to come watch you play?”

Sweet Pea chuckled, “I’ve never had a girlfriend watch me play sports before, I’ll have to make sure I step up my game so I don’t embarrass myself”.

“I thought you said you played in high school” Veronica questioned, leaning forward and putting more pressure on the knot at the base of his neck.

“I didn’t really do girlfriends in high school” Sweet Pea answered.

“That’s right,” Veronica chuckled, her hands moving slowly across his back, “I forgot you used to be a bad boy”.

“Used to be?” Sweet Pea opened his eyes and cocked his head.

“Awe, did I hurt my big tough guy’s feelings?” Veronica teased, leaning forward and kissing his cheek.

“I’ll survive” Sweet Pea shut his eyes again sighing as she dug the heel of her hand into his stiffened muscles. “Thank you” his voice quieted, allowing himself to succumb to the tiredness he felt.

“What are you thanking me for?” Veronica’s soft voice hung in the air and she was certain he had fallen asleep.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me” he mumbled, his head burrowing further into the pillow.

Veronica leaned forward and rested her cheek between his shoulder blades, letting the soothing sound of his deep breaths calm her pounding heart. She let her hand trace over the tattoo he had on his right shoulder, her fingers moving circles over the curve of the snake that wrapped around his bicep. He took a deep breath and started to stir causing Veronica to shift enough to allow him to turn over onto his back, his arms circling around her and pulling her flush against his chest, his breathing deepening again.

Veronica nuzzled her nose into his chest, stilling until she heard him start to quietly snore. She grinned and gently placed a kiss over his heart, “Mine” she whispered closing her eyes and allowing his breath to lull her to sleep.

-//-//-//-//-

Betty nuzzled further into Jughead’s neck, her arm attempting to pull her even closer. He was lightly humming along with the music that was pouring from the radio as they swayed together in his living room. When he first asked her to dance with him, she laughed and told him no, but as he held her hands in his and started slowly dancing, she found herself melting into his arms.

“You look really beautiful tonight” he brought her hand to his mouth and placed a light kiss on her palm before guiding it to rest on his shoulder, allowing his hand to wrap freely around her waist.

Betty blushed and grinned deeper than she already had been, her mind focused on the feeling of his fingers as they traced lazy patterns on the skin on her lower back.

She felt his lips ghost over her neck trailing up to her jaw, “I’ve imagined this night since the first time I saw you in front of the apartment” his breath tickling in her ear.

“What did you do when you thought of me?” Betty asked, her eyes fluttering shut as he pulled at the edge of her shirt, exposing her collarbone as he laid kisses on the newly uncovered skin.

“Are you asking if I touched myself while I thought of you?” he chuckled feeling himself harden as she moaned.

“I touched myself a lot thinking about you” she breathed, her hands exploring his body, “thinking of what this would feel like” her hands lightly traced the outline of his dick through his jeans.

“Fucks sake” his breathing increased as he focused on the feeling of her fingers on the front of his pants. He trailed his hands up her thighs, pushing her skirt up as he went.

Betty gasped as he bent down and lifted her up, her thighs tightening around his waist as he pushed them into the next room, her back slamming into the wall as he moved them down the hallway.

“Touch me” her voice begged as her back arched off the wall pushing her tightly on him.

Jughead used the leverage he had with her sandwiched between him and the wall and let his hands glide up her smooth thighs. He quirked an eyebrow at her amusedly, “It appears you forgot to wear any panties tonight” he smiled wickedly as his fingers danced over her.

“Oops!” she shrugged playfully rolling her hips forward as he dipped his middle finger into her.

“You seem so sweet and innocent and then you go and do something like this,” he mused, watching her head roll back and a moan roll from deep inside her as he added a second finger. “Fuck, that sound is the hottest thing I’ve ever heard.”

He brought his hand up to her neck and tilted her head to the side, allowing him full access to her neck as he sucked and nipped along her throat. His thumb circled her clit methodically, covering every nerve ending and creating explosions behind her eyes.

“Jug” she whined, her hands gripping desperately to his shoulders as he changed speed, his fingers moving in and out of her while his thumb pressed exquisitely firm strokes onto her. “It’s too much, I’m going to-“ her eyes closed tightly as she felt the heat rise up and roll through her body.

“Come on baby, let go for me” he whispered in her ear as he wrapped his other hand around her lower back to help support her. “This is only the beginning. I’m going to make you fall to pieces again and again” he pulled back to watch her as the final wave took hold and he felt her tighten around him. “That’s it, baby,” he smiled as she felt impossibly wet under his touch.

After a few more strokes he pulled his hand away, his hand glistening as he pulled it up and slowly placed one of his fingers in his mouth, closing his eyes as his mouth tightened around it. He moaned deeply, his eyes opening as Betty sucked her bottom lip tightly between her teeth. “Candy” he hummed, “wanna taste?” he quirked an eyebrow as she nodded shyly, her eyes staying locked on his as she opened her mouth and took in his middle finger. “I need more” he quickly pulled his finger away and braced her tightly against him as he walked them back to his room, kicking the door shut behind them as he rushed them to his bed.

He laid her back on the mattress, hovering over her as he legs loosened their grip, her feet gliding over his outer thighs. He swallowed at the sight before him, as she looked sweetly up at him with her hair surrounding her like a halo. She was perfect.

“Betty, I” he closed his eyes and leaned into her palm as she reached up and gently stroked his cheek.

“Me too Jug” his eyes shot open as he smirked down at her. “I love you, too” she smiled as he leaned down and kissed her.

“I love you, Betty Cooper” he murmured against her lips.

Betty attempted to roll them over, but he braced her tighter against the bed, his hand moving down her body and unzipping her skirt as he leaned back on his heels, pulling his shirt off over his head.

“I told you, you’ve got a long night ahead of you,” he pulled her skirt down her legs and tossed it on the floor behind him, lifting her legs and placing them over his shoulders as he leaned down, his eyes locked to hers, as he kissed up her inner thigh.

“Jug!” Betty gasped as his lips parted and his tongue licked slowly up her core. Her hands ran up her body as they chased the wave of pleasure, an annoyed look settling over her features when she felt her sweater instead of her skin. She grabbed at the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, a load moan escaping her lips as she felt him nip at her. She had never felt anything remotely wonderful as this, his hands tightening as he gripped her waist and pulled her closer to him before they trailed up her thighs and pushed them open widely.

Betty felt her vision begin to blur as she fell apart around him, the familiar release taking hold as her thighs tightened and her toes pointed harshly into the mattress. She could faintly place him kissing up her stomach, stopping when he reached her breasts and nipped playfully at her nipples before he continued his ascent, kissing a trail along her jaw.

“You think you have one more in you?” he whispered, settling his fully weight on her. She nodded, her eyes fluttering open and smiling lazily up at him.

“What about you?” she asked playfully, trailing her hands down his chest, her eyebrows furrowed together when her finger tips brushed over his jeans. “What are you doing still wearing any clothes?”

He chuckled and pulled up slightly, watching as her hands made work of unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down his hips.

“I’ve been a little preoccupied with my new favorite activity” he grinned when she rolled her eyes at him. “You think I’m kidding? I want to eat you out everyday for the rest of our lives.”

He smiled as he watched the blush creep up her chest and wash over her cheeks. His eyes closing tightly as her hand wrapped delicately around him. “What about me? Do I get a taste?” she pushed at his shoulder until he rolled over on his back as she followed. She grabbed at his pants and pulled them all the way off before she perched herself at the end of the bed, her eyes wide as she looked down on him. “So big” she breathed as her hand began to pump over him.

“Baby” he breathed, his hips bucking up under her touch, “I need to be in you right now” he demanded as she straddled his waist and he sat up, his hands roaming her exposed back.

“But-“ she started only to swallow the moan that threaten to spill from her lips as she felt him twitch under her.

“It’s ok, we have all night for that,” he smirked as he bucked his hips upwards eliciting another moan. “God you are amazing” he breathed, his hands steadying her as he reached for the nightstand, confused when she reached out and stopped him.

“It’s ok, I’m covered, I want to feel you inside me” she rolled her hips onto him and moaned again.

He pushed her hair away from her face, his eyes cataloging all of her features in that exact moment, the tired but satisfied way she looked with her hair wildly tossed and her lips swollen and red. He felt pride that he had made her look this way, so innocent and provocative, so pure and so defiled.

“I love you” he kissed her nose as he reached down between them and positioned himself at her entrance.

“I love-“ she gasped as she felt him push into her, her head rolling forward and resting on his shoulder. She steadied herself as she stretched around him, all of her senses coming to life at once. She pushed him back until he was laying down, leaning forward with him as he hands came to rest on the wall behind them.

She rolled her hips, slowly at first as she let her body get used to the feeling of him deep inside her, deeper than she had ever felt anyone before.

His hand came up and palmed her breast, as his hips matched her rhythm, watching with fascination as she rode him, her eyes clamped shut as her hips moved in an intoxicating pattern.

“Jug, I don’t know how long I can last” she cried, her walls already tightening around him with her nerve ending already on high alert from the previous orgasms. 

“Turn over” he demanded, rolling them until she laid beneath him. He pushed into her, watching carefully at each reaction that washed over her features, making note of the things she liked more than others.

He picked up the pace, slamming repeatedly into her as he felt her body contract, pulling him deeper and deeper with each thrust.

“Baby, I’m” he breathed, desperately trying to hold on until he felt her come undone, “I’m so close, please baby, finish again for me” he begged her features smoothing out as he thrust forward one final time.

They laid still as their breathing slowed, the warm feeling of his cum leaking slightly as he adjusted himself and pulled out of her, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

“I’ve never been so exhausted and so fulfilled at the same time” she giggled slightly at his admission.

“Me either” she turned to her stomach, laying her head on his chest as she delicately traced the features of his face with her fingers.

“I don’t know another word to use right now, but everything about that was just, amazing” his eyes began to close as the exhaustion started to overtake him.

“I could probably go again” she grinned as she sat up, looking over her shoulder at him as she stood, “I’m going to go shower,” she walked slowly towards the door, smirking at the feeling of his eyes on her backside. “Care to join me?” she shot back at him playfully.

Jughead grinned deeply, his eyes watching her until she disappeared into the bathroom. Taking a deep breath he stood, rolling his neck as he moved quickly to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought :)


	11. And now this house is haunted, And she's just make-believe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bunny? I don’t understand?” Sweet Pea held his breath to try and silence his heartbeat as he tried to pick up on what Kevin was saying. “Of course you can, but I….no, he’s with me right now honey, do you want to talk to him?” Sweet Pea sat up straight and held his hand out, waiting desperately for the phone to be passed to him, but Kevin looked at him sadly through the rear view mirror and shook his head. “Will you at least talk to Betty first?” he waited for a second before passing the phone over to her and Sweet Pea sunk low in the seat, defeated in the thought that she wouldn’t even talk to him on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but it had to be done. 
> 
> Here's the introduction to the small Teen Wolf crossover...not the last time we see them, but definitely a memorable entrance.

“What the hell makes you think I’m going to wear this Veronica?” Jughead held the t-shirt up in front of Veronica, a look of complete annoyance on his face.

“What’s wrong with it? I’m wearing mine?” Veronica looked down at the fitted raglan shirt she had on, the words “SWEET PEA IS MY MVP” on the front in big green letters.

“What does ‘Bughead’ even mean” he groaned, pulling his shirt off and putting the t-shirt Veronica gave him on, smoothing out the front and looking down at “TEAM BUGHEAD” printed across his chest.

“It’s your couple name” Veronica smirked, putting her bag in the trunk of her car and holding her hand out for Jughead’s discarded t-shirt. Once everything was settled in, they starting to walk towards the fields. She had given Jughead a ride to the game that morning since Sweet Pea and Betty left crazy early to get in more practice with the team.

“Couple name? That’s ridiculous” he scoffed, pulling at the collar uncomfortably as they moved through the parking lot.

“No, it’s not” Veronica chirped, adjusting her sunglasses as she looked to see what field they needed to head to.

“Oh yeah, then what’s yours?” he countered, pointing in the direction of the field they needed to go to, waving at Betty who was walking their way.

“SweetVee” the words flowing out of her mouth laced with disbelief that he didn’t know it. A smile took over her face as she caught sight of Sweet Pea jogging her direction, a matching smile on his face.

Veronica met him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing him sweetly.

“Hey” he grinned as he pulled back, nudging her nose with his.

“Did you know you have a couple name?” Jughead sighed behind them.

“SweetVee” Sweet Pea stated, putting Veronica down as she smirked at Jughead in victory.

“Are you guys talking about couple names?” Betty chuckled, moving around Sweet Pea and Veronica to get to Jughead, “Nice shirt” she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hello.

“Am I the only one in the world who doesn’t know about this?” Jughead sighed as the four of them walked back to the field.

“I like your shirt” Betty grinned, pulling her ponytail tighter. Veronica looked over her shoulder at Jughead, a smug _I told you so_ look on her face.

“I like yours too” Sweet Pea dipped his head to whisper in her ear. 

“Hey Lodge!” Veronica looked away from Sweet Pea towards the voice that had just called her name.

“Isaac?” her eyes narrowed in recognition, a slow smile creeping over her face as she let go of Sweet Pea’s hand and ran towards him.

“Who’s that?” Sweet Pea asked, turning to Betty to explain when he saw him sweep her up in a hug and spin her around.

“He’s just a friend, don’t worry” Betty patted him on the shoulder and jogged over to meet them. The same look of concern flowing over Jughead’s face when the mystery guy wrapped his arms around Betty as well.

Veronica squealed when a second guy came running up, picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder and spinning her around, the pair laughing wildly when he finally set her down.

“Will it ever be possible to see her with other guys and not get jealous?” Sweet Pea scoffed.

“Who are the studs?” Kevin asked walking up with Toni and Cheryl in tow.

Cheryl dipped her glasses and rolled her eyes, “What are Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum doing here?” her voice sounding bored.

“Can we just skip the dramatics and get to you telling us who they are?” Sweet Pea’s voice on edge.

“As long as it’s just those two, it’s nothing to worry about” Cheryl turned to look at Sweet Pea, “The taller one with the bedroom eyes is Isaac, the shorter dreamboat is Stiles”.

“What about the third hottie?” Kevin asked, watching the third one walk up and hesitantly wrap Veronica up in a hug.

“Him I’d be worried about,” Cheryl answered letting out a deep sigh, “That’s Derek Hale, Veronica’s ex-boyfriend”.

Sweet Pea felt his mouth dry as he watched their interaction. Derek let his hands linger on Veronica for a lot longer than Sweet Pea would have liked, his jaw setting as he watched him point at her shirt and Veronica shrug before pointing in his direction.

“Down boy” Toni warned as the two men met eyes from across the field.

“No, I’d go pee on her if I were you actually” Sweet Pea slightly stumbled as Cheryl pushed him in the direction of Veronica, everyone else following behind at a safe distance.

His stomach turned at how jealous he felt when he heard her giggle at something he said; that was his giggle, his smile, his girl and this guy was standing there taking all of them without any regard for him. Derek’s eyes broke from hers first, smirking at Sweet Pea as he came up next to Veronica, his arm instinctually wrapping around her shoulder and tucking her slightly behind him.

“Sweets” Veronica cheerily greeted, “these are old friends of ours. This is Derek” Sweet Pea stiffened as she motioned to the other two who came up behind him “and this is Isaac and that is Stiles” he nodded at each of them, returning his eyes quickly to Derek, “guys, this is my boyfriend Sweet Pea”.

Isaac chuckled under his breath, but Stiles reached over and clipped him on the back of the head. “Sorry, he’s not house broken yet” he deadpanned, earning a glare from Isaac.

“Cheryl” Derek nodded as she stepped around, hands on her hips. “I’d say it’s good to see you, but I never was good at lying to you”.

“Clever” Cheryl rolled her eyes, smirking at the man to his left, “Hey there blue eyes”.

“Cheryl” Isaac’s jaw set as he offered a forced smile.

“Ah, come on Cherbear” Stiles spoke up, “no love for me? I’m hurt”

“You know I hate it when you call me that” Cheryl spoke through gritted teeth.

Kevin cleared his throat behind them, and Veronica shook her head, “Oh, um, these are our friends Kevin and Toni, and this is Betty’s boyfriend Jughead” Veronica introduced everyone.

“What are you guys doing here?” Veronica rubbed her hand on Sweet Pea’s hip, trying to calm the tension he was radiating. 

“We’re playing in this league for Lydia’s company” Stiles offered, looking behind him like he was searching for her, “She’s around here somewhere”.

“Wait, you guys are playing on this field, aren’t you?” Betty chuckled, “Small world, huh?” she spoke lowly for only Jughead to hear.

“Is Alison here too?” Veronica asked, smiling when Isaac nodded in confirmation. “I’ll have to come over and say hey, it’s been so long since I’ve seen them”

“You should come grab lunch with us when the game is over” Stiles grinned, “I haven’t won a pizza vote since you left”

“Come on, do you guys really not let him order the best pizza in the world?” Veronica teased.

“What’s the best pizza?” Kevin asked, looking questioningly between the group.

“Deep dish, barbeque chicken, hold the red onions, add pineapple extra side of ranch” the group said in unison, a look of disgust on Derek and Isaac’s face as Stiles and Veronica high-fived.

“Oh my God” she moaned, “I miss _Tio Joey’s_ pizza so much”

“He asks about you every time we go in” Isaac chuckled.

“Listen” Derek spoke up looking at Veronica, “We’re gonna go finish warming up, but it’s really good to see you again brown eyes” he smirked, looking to Sweet Pea he continued “Good luck out there”.

The trio gave parting waves to the girls and headed in the direction of their team’s bench. Veronica pulled Sweet Pea back to the other side of the field, squeezing his hand in hers to get his attention.

“I’m yours, you know that right?” she tried her best to be reassuring.

“Really, brown eyes?” he huffed.

“Sweets” Veronica stopped, hurt flashing across her face at his tone.

“Come on Veronica, what did you expect?” he shook his head and tightened his jaw.

“I don’t understand” her eyes darting between his.

“Maybe this was all a mistake” he mumbled as he turned and began walking towards the dugout.

“A mistake?” Veronica’s voice cracked and he froze. She stared at the back of his head, waiting for him to turnaround and tell her he didn’t mean it.

“You want me to spell it out for you?” she could hear the cruelty in his voice as he spoke and she flinched at his words. “You’re headed the wrong way; your boyfriend’s team is sitting over there” he motioned to the direction Derek had headed off to only moments before. 

Veronica watched him walk away, her trembling chin betraying the strong façade she was attempting to maintain. “He didn’t mean it, honey” Toni attempted to comfort her.

“I never thought he’d be mean to me” Veronica watched as Sweet Pea unzipped his bag at his team’s bench and grabbed his water, pulling it out and pouring some into his mouth before tossing it at the fence in front of him and sitting down, running his hands through his hair.

“Come on, let’s go get seats” Toni’s voice was gentle, and Veronica could tell she wanted to defend him further. But how could she defend that?

-//-//-//-//-

Sweet Pea was mad.

Mad at this Derek guy.

Mad at his two dopey friends who looked so smug.

Mad at this stupid softball game he had to play in.

Mad that he caught the sight of Veronica wiping her eyes as she followed Toni, Cheryl and Kevin into the stands.

Mad at himself for making her cry.

He hated himself for making her cry, and it was only making him madder.

“You need to chill out” Jughead’s calm voice made him mad as he sat next to him on the players bench.

“Why are you here? You’re not even playing” Sweet Pea bit out angerly.

“I work for the paper; I have special privileges” Jughead’s monotoned voice mocked.

“I should have just decked him” he muttered, his eyes watching him as he lined up a pitch.

“Yeah and that would have gone over great” the batter swung and missed, strike one. “I can just picture the look of pure excitement on Veronica’s face as you decked an ex-boyfriend because you’re a caveman who can’t control his temper”.

“Is she still crying?” Sweet Pea’s voice was low and ashamed.

Jughead casually looked back at the stands before turning back around, “I can’t tell, she’s got those giant bugeye sunglasses on”.

Betty came back behind the fence after making it across home plate once the batter hit a ball into left field.

“You’re up, idiot” she held a bat out for him her eyes boring holes through his as he took it from her. She sat down next to Jughead and sighed, “I really thought today would be fun”.

“I know you’re mad at him right now, but can you help me try and fix it?” Jughead asked cautiously, watching Sweet Pea tap the bat on home base as he set up for the pitch.

“Whatever this is that he’s holding onto needs to stop” Betty bit at her nail, “Yeah, she has a history, and it sucks that he had to meet Derek at all, let alone in a situation like this where he is in his element, but she’s with him not Derek.”

Sweet Pea hit the ball and sent it flying to the far fence, landing him at third base before the ball was back in play.

“He talks a big game, but he’s always been insecure with relationships. Josie used to cheat on him all the time and I think he’s just constantly prepared for Veronica to figure out she’s over it and move on” Jughead countered, watching cautiously as Sweet Pea talked to Isaac who was covering third base.

“Like I said, he needs to get over that” Betty dropped her voice and leaned in closer, “she’s in love with him but has just been too scared to say it. But I know her, and this is going to make her pull back pretty hard”.

“He’s in love with her too,” Jughead sighed, shaking his head as he watched Sweet Pea and Isaac elbow each other, “Is there any possibility that there could be anything lingering with this Derek guy?” Betty drew in a sharp breath and looked at Jughead with anger in her eyes.

“Don’t insult my best friend that way” Betty unconsciously scooted a little farther away from him on the bench, “Veronica would never play with someone like that”.

“Hey, hey, hey” Jughead reached out and scooted closer, clamping her hand in his, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that”

Betty looked up as the batter struck out and they were setting up to switch. “Let’s not talk about this right now” she sighed, reaching for her mitt and leaving the players bench to head out to the field.

-//-//-//-//-

“Want to talk about it?” Kevin asked when Toni and Cheryl left to grab some drinks from the concession stand.

“I can’t figure out what happened” Veronica answered, her eyes trained on the field in front of her. “Derek asked about my shirt and I told him that I was here to watch my boyfriend, and then Sweet Pea was there and then he just got mad”

“I think it has to do with him calling you ‘brown eyes’ in front of him, and I mean, he looks the way he does, I’d be jealous too”. Kevin tried to reason.

“Derek was just teasing” Veronica dipped her head and played with her fingers that were sitting in her lap. “He’s not even the one who gave me that nick name, Stiles did. He said that I could always get them to do things for me by batting my big brown eyes at them and it just stuck” she sniffed and her breath stuttered. “I keep telling him that I’m his, I don’t know how to make it any clearer. I just feel like an idiot”

“What? Bunny, why?” Kevin’s voice rushing out.

“I just thought that we were on the same page, I thought that he; God, and I’m wearing this stupid shirt” She sucked in a breath as a tear fell down her cheek.

“He does, I know he does” Kevin pleaded, looking out to the field to check how much longer they had. “The game is almost over, you’ll talk, and everything will be better” Kevin desperately wanted to stop the train of thought that Veronica’s brain was going.

“He told me to go back to him” the tears streaming now as she struggled to reign it in.

“Bunny,” Kevin reached down to take her hands in his, “he doesn’t always think clearly when he gets in his head like that. Remember that first night, how he wouldn’t even talk to you? It will get better when you talk”

“I can’t, he’s going to leave me. And I’m just so in love with him that it will destroy me. I knew I shouldn’t…I..I just…I need to go” Veronica stood looking down at Kevin, “Can you just make sure they all get home? I just, I can’t be here right now” Veronica started to walk away without waiting for a response.

Veronica felt like her lungs were being squeezed, and despite being outside she felt claustrophobic, almost as if everything was moving into her and she couldn’t get to her car. _Come on Lodge_ , she thought, _pull yourself together and get somewhere safe_. Climbing into her car she pulled out of the lot as soon as she could, her entire body vibrating with the anxiety that was slowly taking over. She turned the air on full blast and squeezed the steering wheel so tightly she swore her fingers were going to break. She tried chanting, trying desperately to remind herself to breathe, but it was like her brain was stuck on a continuous loop. _You’re headed the wrong way; your boyfriend’s team is sitting over there._ The venom in his voice rolled down her spine, settling in the bottom of her stomach.

She pushed the phone button on her steering wheel, scrolling a bit before landing on the number she was searching for before hitting the send button. The phone rang twice before a familiar voice picked up.

“Hey, I know it’s been a while, but I was thinking about coming to see you, like tonight if that’s ok?”

-//-//-//-//-

The game ended and Sweet Pea gathered his stuff, repeating the apology he had formulated during his last time at the mound over and over. The distance from the situation made him feel worse and worse as the minutes ticked on. He let Veronica get the brunt of his insecurities and now his inner demons were working overtime to tear him down from the inside.

Picking up his bag he looked to the bleachers and found Kevin standing off to the side talking to Betty hurriedly, Jughead rubbing circles on her back. He picked up his pace, his eyes continuing to scan for Veronica but not finding her.

“I don’t know where she went” the hushed panic of Kevin’s voice causing Sweet Pea to scan the crowd more frantically.

“Where’s Veronica?” Sweet Pea’s eyebrows pulled together as he looked from Jughead to Betty before landing on Kevin.

“She left about fifteen minutes ago” Kevin offered, shrugging his shoulders when Sweet Pea looked at him for more answers.

“I know I fucked up” he sighed, closing his eyes tight he cursed under his breath before digging in his bag for his phone.

“She’s not answering” Kevin offered before he had the chance to dial.

“Can we go back to your place? Maybe she’s there?” he looked at Betty so pathetically that she had trouble holding the anger she was trying to hold for him.

“Yeah” she agreed, letting out a sigh. “But you better be working on your apology now” she warned, and he held his hands up in mock surrender.

Jughead clapped him on the shoulder as they walked towards Kevin’s car, “It’ll be ok man” he offered, wanting to be there for him the same way Sweet Pea was there for him during the whole Betty fiasco. Betty and Kevin where a few feet in front of them, huddled talking as they walked to the car. “You helped me when I needed it, I’ll do the same”.

Sweet Pea pulled his phone out of his pocket when he got in the back seat of Kevin’s car, opening their text conversation his heart pulled at the last text she had sent him

_You make me smile_

_And also super horny, but that’s not the point_ _😊_

He was an ass.

The silence in the car was deafening as they drove back to the apartment complex, and he was certain that Kevin was going slower than he needed to. It just felt like he would never get to her, never be able to tell her that he was so ridiculously sorry, and that she deserved so much better than the temper tantrum that he threw today.

Kevin’s phone rang and it broke him out of his thoughts when he heard him answer with “Bunny?”

“Is that Veronica?” he leaned forward, trying to reach for the phone but Kevin pulled away and Jughead grabbed him and pulled him back at the same time.

“Bunny? I don’t understand?” Sweet Pea held his breath to try and silence his heartbeat as he tried to pick up on what Kevin was saying. “Of course you can, but I….no, he’s with me right now honey, do you want to talk to him?” Sweet Pea sat up straight and held his hand out, waiting desperately for the phone to be passed to him, but Kevin looked at him sadly through the rearview mirror and shook his head. “Will you at least talk to Betty first?” he waited for a second before passing the phone over to her and Sweet Pea sunk low in the seat, defeated in the thought that she wouldn’t even talk to him on the phone.

“Vee?” Betty’s voice was laced with concern, her eyebrows furrowing as Veronica talked to her. Sweet Pea could tell that Kevin had sped up, a fact that did little to comfort him given the situation. “Are you sure this is what you want…we’re almost there, can you at least wait and talk to me first…I can see the building, we’re almost there”.

Sweet Pea unfastened his seat belt and prepared himself to get out of the car as soon as Kevin pulled into the lot. Kevin was stopped in the street waiting to turn in when he saw her coming out of the front door, a bag slung over her shoulder as she walked to her car. He jumped out and ran between the cars that were too close for Kevin to drive through, earning a blaring honk from one of them.

“Veronica!” he yelled, catching her attention as she deposited her bag in her trunk. “Where…what…” he stumbled as he put his hand on her trunk, stopping her from shutting it.

She tried to move his hand so she could close it, but he just repositioned his hands so they were on her shoulders, pulling her away from her trunk, “Pea, please I don’t…I need to go”.

“No!” he was trying desperately to get her to look at him, but she kept her eyes glued to his shoes; he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, her body limp as her hands stayed dangling by her sides. He felt her begin to move and let himself think she was reaching up to hug him as well, but her hands come up to rest on his shoulders instead, softly pushing him away. “Please, just stop” his breath catching in his throat.

“Pea, I have to go” her voice was calm and empty, lacking the vibrancy he had accustomed to hearing when she spoke, “it’s just a few days, I just need to go. Please let me go” she pushed him again and this time he allowed her overpower him.

Sweet Pea stepped back and shut her trunk, moving to the front door of her car he opened it for her, stopping her before she got in, “Please…just…tell me you’re mine”.

Veronica took a breath and looked up at him, nodding her head as she got into the car and shut the door. He stepped back out of the way and watched her drive out of the lot, Jughead jogging back to meet him after they realized that Sweet Pea was frozen in his spot.

“She didn’t say it” he mumbled, and Jughead thought he might have told her he loved her but then he continued, “I ask her to tell me she’s mine and she always says, ‘ _I’ve always been yours’_ , but this time she didn’t say it”.

“Where did she go?” Jughead turned his head as Betty and Kevin joined them.

“She just said she’d be gone for a few days” Sweet Pea’s eyes searching the pavement as he replayed the moment in his head.

“It’ll be a little longer than that” Betty spoke up, “We, uh, we have friends in London, and she said that she was going to go stay with them for a while”.

Sweet Pea dropped to his knees, his hands catching him as he felt his weight pull him forward.

-//-//-//-//-

“Do we really have to go to Paris, it’s so over done” Jackson moaned as they walked through the stalls at Camden Market.

“I guess not,” Veronica hummed, her fingers dancing over the fabric of a dress as they passed by.

“We can go to Spain” Kira said hopefully, elbowing Jackson when Veronica pulled ahead of them.

Veronica had called Jackson two weeks ago and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Scott and Kira had moved to London as well a few months prior. When she called him, she did it as more of a spite to Sweet Pea, deciding that if he wanted her to go back to her old friends that she would choose Derek’s friend that lived the farthest away. She knew that she would have to go back eventually but was dreading it. In a move made simply to delay her return to the states, she had suggested the four of them go on a weekend trip to Paris.

“Yay, Spain” Jackson’s fake enthusiasm lost on Veronica who was only half listening.

She had disabled all of her social media as soon as she got to the airport and told Betty that she was only able to chat via email but to please not let Sweet Pea know how to reach her. She needed the time to think, hoping the distance would make it clearer for her, but all it did was make her miss him terribly. Everything she saw made her think of him and it made her exhausted, a feeling only heightened by the fact that she wasn’t sleeping very well, averaging about two hours a night if she were lucky.

“I hear Barcelona’s beautiful” Veronica’s melancholy tone dripping from each word.

“Ok, no, I can’t do this anymore” Jackson spoke up, grabbing her hand and dragging her to a table sitting outside of a café. Sitting her down he rolled his eyes at Kira’s angry expression that he was no longer participating in this little charade that her and Scott had insisted they carry on for Veronica’s sake. “Get it out, I know there was guy trouble, Lydia sent me an email about it, of course the story was filtered through Stiles so God only knows what really happened” Jackson signaled for the waitress to bring some waters to the table.

When Veronica didn’t answer Kira jumped in, “I know that you and your boyfriend are fighting, and that it has something to do with Derek? Or Isaac?”

“My boyfriend met the three of them at a work softball league and it didn’t go over well” Veronica sighed, overcome with how silly and insignificant it sounded when she heard the words out loud.

“That’s not like Derek to start a fight” Kira sounded confused, but Jackson rolled his eyes again.

“Please, Derek has always been a hot head” he took the waters from the waitress as she came by, stopping the conversation to order a few pastries before taking a sip and continuing on. “I’m guessing the real problem has to do with the fact that Derek looks the way Derek looks”

“What do you mean by that?” it was Veronica’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Come on brown eyes, you know that I love Scott, but even I do a double take whenever I see him” Kira admitted, uncomfortably pulling at the sleeves of her sweater.

“It’s not that, I get that, but I haven’t been able to take my eyes off of Sweets since I met him. He has nothing to worry about” Veronica couldn’t understand how her feelings for him were anything but crystal clear.

“It doesn’t matter” Jackson shrugged, leaning back in his chair and sighing as if this were the most boring conversation he’d been a part of, “It’s wired deep in our DNA to get territorial when competition threatens what’s ours”.

“Except he didn’t get territorial, he told me to go back to you guys” Veronica spun the glass of water between her hands.

Jackson scoffed, “You mean this guy was willing to push you back into Derek’s arms? He’s an idiot”.

“Well if that isn’t the pot calling the kettle black” Scott spoke up from behind Veronica, stopping at Kira to kiss her cheek before sitting down in the chair across from her between Veronica and Jackson.

“You know McCall, I still question my decision to let you spend time with me” Jackson’s jaw flexed as he looked at the man who just sat next to him.

Scott rolled his eyes and looked at Veronica, “So what’s the plan? Are we going to Paris this weekend?”

Veronica looked at Kira and then at Jackson, raising her eyebrows at each of them. “Do you ever turn those eyes off?” Jackson grumbled, “Fine, let’s go to Paris” shook his head, rolling his eyes and offering a small smile her way.

-//-//-//-//-

“Peanut, you have to get off the couch” Toni whined, cleaning up the scattered cups and takeout containers spread all over the coffee table in front of him.

“Go away Toni” Sweet Pea mumbled from his spot on the couch, a blanket tossed over his face to keep the light from shining in his eyes.

Veronica had been gone for four weeks and he was starting to feel like she would never come back. The thought of that being his reality made his heart ache.

Betty had tried her best to keep him up to date, finally deciding she wasn’t mad at him anymore after the first week when she came back to their apartment with Jughead to find him sitting on the couch staring absently at the television in front of him. He guessed she took pity on how pathetic he looked, his hair disheveled and his faced shadowed with facial hair he didn’t have the energy to shave. _She’s going to come back, she loves you_ , Betty’s soft voice rolled over him as she sat next to him on the couch, looking back at Jughead with a worried glance when he didn’t even blink.

“No, I’ve had just about enough of this” Toni yanked the blanket off of him, eliciting a low groan from Sweet Pea as he turned from his back to his stomach and brought his pillow down over the back of his head.

“Just leave me alone” his muffled voice whined from under the pillow.

“Honey, you have to get up, she’s going to come home eventually, and you can’t look like this when she does” Toni sat on the edge of the cushion near his hip, running her hand soothingly up and down his spine.

“Why hasn’t she come home yet?” his voice was small and tired, and Toni’s heart ached for her friend. She reached forward and pulled the pillow away, pushing his hair away from his eyes.

“What are you going to say to her when she does come home?” Toni offered a comforting smile when he opened his eyes and looked at her.

“I’m going to tell her that I love her, and that I’m sorry for being so ridiculously stupid, and that she’s the best thing that has ever happened to me and I don’t want to lose her” he blinked slowly.

“And you want to do that looking like and smelling like a dirty gym sock?” he let out a humored breath as Toni stood allowing him to sit up. He leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees as he ran his hands through his hair and grimaced.

“Tomorrow? I just want to sleep” he slowly stood, his hand resting on Toni’s shoulder before he pulled her into his side, pressing his lips to the top of her head. “I know you’re worried, but I just can’t right now” he grabbed the blanket and pillow and padded down the hallway to his room.

-//-//-//-//-

“Mija, are you listening to me?” Hiram asked from his spot across the table from Veronica.

Hiram had called her two weeks ago and asked her to meet him and her mother in Thailand for holiday. She honestly hadn’t felt up to it, but figured it would give her more time to think about things, and she really needed a distraction.

“Sorry daddy” she hummed, turning her head to look at him.

“Want to explain to me what is going on?” he folded his paper up and placed it under his plate, his hands folding in front of him.

“Nothing daddy, just visiting friends” she lied, looking down at her plate and pushing the food around.

“You’ve never been good at lying mija,” he stated, raising his eyebrows at her challengingly.

“I think that Patrick might break up with me” she sighed as she pushed her plate away. When he didn’t reply she looked up to see him staring at her, his expression cold as stone. “I’m just avoiding going home so I don’t have to deal with it” she offered to fill the silence.

Hiram picked up his phone and pushed a few buttons, letting Veronica feel nervous as the silence drug on.

“Are you going to say anything?” she muttered angerly, he was the once who asked after all.

He pushed a few more buttons before setting his phone down and looking at her. “You know, when your mother and I started dating we broke up and got back together many times” he stated, “But one day your mother had gotten so fed up with me that she threw a vase across the room and demanded that I stop letting her run away and actually fight for her.”

“Daddy, that’s not what” Veronica tried to explain but was cut off by Hiram talking over her.

“So I put my pride aside and laid it out on the line for her, that I would fight for her, but that she couldn’t keep running away every time we argued. Because if she wanted me to fight for her, she had to fight for us as well.” He picked up his phone as it pinged and clicked a few buttons before standing up and motioning for her to follow him. “Lodges aren’t afraid of anything mija, least of all love. I called a car for you, it will be out front in 15 minutes” he said motioned for her to go to the room she was in.

Veronica bit her lip nervously. This was it, no more running, she would have to go home at some point anyway, might as well be now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, let me know what you think!


	12. Just know it was you all along who had a hold of my heart, But the demon in me was the best of friends from the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Veronica!” Betty grinned, jumping up and running to meet her in the doorway, throwing her arms around her in a hug.
> 
> “Hi” Veronica smiled into her hair, her hands tightening around her even more. She closed her eyes and soaked up the feeling of being with her best friend again. Betty’s muffled voice broke through the silence, “What?” Veronica pulled back, unable to understand what Betty said.
> 
> “I said that Sweet-” Betty started but was cut off when he appeared in the hallway behind them.
> 
> “Veronica?” his voice filled the space around her, and she pulled back from Betty, her knees weakening at the sight of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, please don't hate me for this...
> 
> I had originally planned to have a few more chapters of this story, but it started taking on a life of it's own and it just feels better as a stand alone. 
> 
> So...
> 
> Here's the ending that I know you don't want. BUT...I have also posted the first chapter of the continuation of this story. I'm going to try and link them, although I'm not sure how to do that at this point. So, in case you are reading this and I haven't linked them yet, the next story is called "You Complete My Heartbeat Still"
> 
> I hope you guys all give it a chance. Thank you so much for your reviews and support in my first published story. I've loved getting to see your responses :)

Veronica pulled her bag out of the trunk and turned to face the apartment building. She sighed as she pulled on the hem of her cotton pencil skirt, a nervous tick she couldn't control. She hadn’t meant to be gone for six weeks. She was still surprised that it was her dad who convinced her to stop running and come home.

She smoothed her hair, moving from her forehead to the spot behind her ear where a low bun was knotted just below her left ear. Her feet finally started moving and she could feel the heavy thumping of her heart drowning out the cars driving down the street. She bit her lip as she opened the front door to the lobby, and held her breath until the elevator came, afraid that he would open that door at any moment, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to see him yet.

The elevator moved quicker than she remembered, of course, and she could feel her palms start to sweat. Standing in the hallway outside of her apartment she swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to breathe as she put her key in the lock and slowly opened the door, her eyes immediately coming in contact with Betty’s who was sitting on the couch next to Jughead.

“Veronica!” Betty grinned, jumping up and running to meet her in the doorway, throwing her arms around her in a hug.

“Hi” Veronica smiled into her hair, her hands tightening around her even more. She closed her eyes and soaked up the feeling of being with her best friend again. Betty’s muffled voice broke through the silence, “What?” Veronica pulled back, unable to understand what Betty said.

“I said that Sweet-” Betty started but was cut off when he appeared in the hallway behind them.

“Veronica?” his voice filled the space around her, and she pulled back from Betty, her knees weakening at the sight of him.

“Hi” the word choking in her throat, wanting to say more but not trusting herself to say anything else.

“Betts, let’s give them some space” Jughead stood and moved quickly towards the door.

“No” Veronica shook her head registering the look of panic that swept over Sweet Pea’s face she continued on, “I mean, you guys stay here, we can talk in my room” she squeezed Betty’s hand and smiled softly at her before she walked towards her room, her eyes betraying her and looking up at Sweet Pea as she passed him.

She could make out Jughead’s voice talking when she crossed the doorway but couldn’t make out the words clearly. She put her bag on the floor by the foot of her bed and ran her hands over the scoop necked t-shirt she had knotted above the hem of her skirt, remembering what Kira had said to her when they picked this outfit out at a shop in Paris; _It’s casual, but still says you tried, plus your boobs and butt look great in it._ She hadn’t been expecting him to look as good as he did, the maroon long sleeved Henley clinging to every muscle and all she wanted to do was run across the room as soon as she saw him. But he didn’t even move and the voice in her head told her it was because he didn’t want her anymore.

The sound of the door shutting softly let her know he was there, and she took a deep breath before turning to face him. She wasn’t prepared for this look on his face, a mix of anger and sadness that made her nervous.

“Why?” he asked after she didn’t speak.

Veronica stared at him, unsure how to answer when she didn’t quite know why she did it either. It was something long ingrained in her, this sick self-preservation that she learned from her mom to avoid any situation that could show a weakness. She felt the seconds tick by agonizingly slow, her heart pounding loudly in her chest.

“Why?’ he demanded louder.

“I didn’t mean to be gone for that long” she lamely answered, flinching as he raised his voice.

“Six fucking weeks Veronica!” his hands balled into fists as he took a breath to calm himself, “I know what I did was stupid, but for Christ’s sake, six weeks?”

“I was afraid” she felt the tear run down her cheek and she cursed herself for crying.

“I couldn’t even call you!” his voice dropped quietly.

“I just needed time to think” she pulled nervously at the hem of her shirt, “we moved so fast, and I just needed space to think clearly.”

“Needed space?” he huffed, “I hope you enjoyed your time with him” he spat as he turned and reached for the door.

“What? I wasn’t with him” she rushed as she stepped towards him.

“I don’t care anymore, Veronica” he paused long enough to look over his shoulder at her, “six weeks? You should have just stayed gone” he shook his head and opened the door not bothering to shut it as he left.

Veronica stared at the doorway, tears falling freely as she realized the gravity of what she had done. Maybe coming home was a mistake. Betty came rushing into the room, pausing shortly as she took her in, her arms coming to wrap around her protectively.

“I thought that I would get the chance to apologize” Veronica cried on her shoulder.

“He’ll come back, I’m sure of it” Betty soothed.

But he didn’t come back, not that night. And the next day when Veronica cleaned herself up enough to head downstairs to try and see him, he wasn’t home.

“What do you mean he’s not here?” Veronica asked, the words not seeming to process correctly.

“He had a meeting scheduled in the city today with one of the bands he’s been working with” Jughead shrugged apologetically.

“He doesn’t want to see me, does he?” she frowned as he shook his head.

“I wish I could tell you that he’ll get over himself, but I think it’s better that I’m honest with you” he sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“So that’s it? I make one mistake and he won’t forgive me for it?” she began crying again, although she wasn’t really sure she had ever stopped from the night before.

“I tried, I really did, but he’s pretty set on this” he winced before he continued, “if you’d just come back a couple weeks sooner.”

Veronica held her hands up for him to stop, the feeling of bile rising quickly up her throat as she turned and headed back upstairs. How was she supposed to fight for him if he had already decided he didn’t want her anymore? Maybe her dad was wrong, maybe this wasn’t her great love story and it wasn’t supposed to work out.

She pushed past Betty as she rushed to the bathroom, her vision blurring as she threw up what little she had in her stomach.

“Oh honey” Betty soothed, pulling her hair back and gently rubbing her back. 

Veronica sniffed as she sat back and rested against the tub. “I have to leave Betty” she cried softly.

“Vee, you can’t run away again” she pushed her hair away from her face and sat next to her.

“I’m not running away. I just can’t stay here if he doesn’t want to be with me anymore” Veronica laid her head on Betty’s shoulder.

“I thought he would have changed his mind when he saw you” Betty sighed sadly. “Where will you go?”

Veronica shrugged, “Back to California? I’m sure Moose and Joaquin would let me stay with them until I can find a place.”

“Do you want me to come with you?” Betty offered.

“As much as I wish I could say yes, we both know that this is where you belong” Veronica smiled as the tears began to slow down.

-^-^-^-^-^-^-^-

Sweet Pea stretched as he walked into the apartment, his eyes landing on the boxes sitting in the corner of the living room. He quickly looked around for Toni’s bag, a level of disappointment setting in that she was moving back into the apartment. He liked Cheryl, at least, he liked her for Toni, and he had been rooting for the two of them to make it for longer than a few months.

He dropped his bag by the door and sighed, guessing it would mean looking for a place now that she would need the room back, but he was too tired to think about it now. He had been on overdrive in the city for the last few days, trying desperately to keep himself busy so that his mind wouldn’t drift to a certain brown eyed girl that had finally made it back home. He was successful for about thirty minutes, but it seemed like even his dreams were betraying him and she was on his mind the entire time. Had he made a mistake? It would have just been easier if he would have apologized and gave her a hug, but his pride wouldn’t let him break. She had broken his heart, and the last thing he was going to do was cave to her so easily.

He sat down on the couch and kicked his feet up on the coffee table before leaning his head back and closing his eyes. Sleep Veronica was much easier to deal with than the one that had pranced back into his world a few days ago.

“Hey man, didn’t know you were back” Jughead greeted as he walked through the door, a couple boxes in his hands as he kicked the door shut behind him.

“Only by about five minutes,” he hummed quietly. “Tell Toni I’ll take the couch again until I can find a place of my own” he added, reaching for a pillow without opening his eyes.

“Toni?” he asked, “Oh, no man, these aren’t her boxes.” He set them down next to few boxes that had already made it to the corner, “Uh, Betty is actually going to move in.”

Sweet Pea’s eyes shot open as he looked at Jughead, his brows coming together in question.

“Yeah, uh, I don’t really know how to break it to you, but Veronica left yesterday” he said grabbing an envelope from the counter and crossing to the living room and dropping it on his lap.

Sweet Pea stared at the white paper with his name scrawled across the front, and he scoffed. “At least she left a Dear John letter this time,” he mocked, standing up slowly and heading back towards his room.

“Are you going to call her?” Jughead called after him.

“What’s the point” he muttered as he shut the door behind him.

He fell backwards on his bed and held the envelope over his face, shielding the light from the ceiling he could make out the edge of the papers that were in there, but nothing else. He turned it cautiously, his finger beginning to rip into the flap but he stalled. Whatever was in there wasn’t going to fix anything, it wasn’t going to make her come back or make him less angry that she kept running away. He sat up and pulled his hand away, opening the drawer on the nightstand instead he threw the envelope into the back and shut it quickly.

That’s where he would keep her, he thought, out of sight and out of mind.


End file.
